Role Model
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: Bruce/Jack pairing. A story that goes through the life of a troubled teen, who falls into a life with Bruce Wayne before the unthinkable happens. COMPLETE.
1. The Meeting

**I wrote this story like a year ago, about a month before TDKR came out. This follows the movies somewhat, but TDKR won't even come into the picture.**

* * *

Jack Napier was born and raised in California. He grew up to be a handsome blond hair, brown eyed boy. He grew up in a broken home. He was close to his mother, but every day his hate grew for his abusive father.

Jack's grades in school were well, but he was labeled the bad boy and one to be avoided. Guidance counselors said his behavior was due to his upbringing. At thirteen years old, he had already acquired a criminal record. He was arrested for vandalism, theft, and drugs. Some people said it was because of losing his mom, the closest person to him, when he was twelve. Others said his father was to blame.

Maybe he just wanted it to be his fault.

So, when he was fourteen, he took things further and his behavior got worse. He lost his virginity and, due to more crimes, got expelled from school.

The beatings from his father got worse after that. Jack had scars and bruises, with clothing that covered every inch of his body besides his hands, neck, and head. Somehow, the school found out and Jack's father was arrested and sent to prison. And Jack was thrown into foster homes.

He didn't start acting better until he was sent to a home outside the state. For protection, as the police stated, but Jack just figured they'd drag him further and further from his home until he straightened out.

Soon enough, California was no longer home. Nowhere was home. He had almost been around the entire country before he ended up in a foster home with a couple that could actually control him.

He was now living in Gotham City.

His foster parents signed him up for high school. He hadn't been in a school since his first foster home. Since then, he was pretty much home schooled. Obviously, it was planned for him to stay in Gotham a lot longer.

He kept to himself then, a bit relieved to finally be ignored. His grades got better after the first couple of days he was there. HIs guidance counselor, Lana Peetry, couldn't be more proud.

Jack walked into Mrs. Peetry's office the next morning like he did every morning. It was his second week at school and she probably wanted to know how his weekend went.

Mrs. Peetry walked in, smiling as she greeted him. She was in her thirties, but she could pull off being a twenty year old. Jack didn't notice women that were THAT much older than him, but he had admitted-in his head-that Mrs. Peetry was hot.

Too bad she was married.

"So, Jack," Mrs. Peetry started, the smile never leaving her face. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, I guess," Jack said with a slight shrug since he had stayed home and done nothing all weekend. "Finished up some homework."

"That's good," she said. She had wanted him to make friends since he started here, but knew how hard that would be for him.

"I've got some good news," she went on, changing the subject. "I know how much you hate your morning classes, so I spoke to the principal and singed you up for a program." She handed him a pamphlet.

Jack looked at it as she explained, "It's a role model program. Students volunteer to help other students like yourself. Kids who come from damaged homes and who aren't that good at making friends. The program will give you more credit than your morning classes do, so your grades won't be affected."

Jack felt like he should be offended by this offer. The pamphlet even stated "For Misfits." But, after a week of being here, he wanted to get his life straightened out. This program could help him a lot.

As long as he didn't end up with someone worse than himself.

"Jack?" Peetry asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What do you think? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. But I highly suggest you go through with this."

Jack looked away from the pamphlet and at his guidance counselor. "I'll go through with it," he said and could tell his words made her happy.

"The class starts at nine-thirty in the gym," Mrs. Peetry said. "I'll see you in the morning, Jack."

Jack gave a slight nod of his head, grabbed his backpack, and left her office.

* * *

He walked into the gym at 9:30 to find chairs set up. A group of kids he had seen around were sitting there. Students that were clearly the volunteers talked amongst themselves. The "misfits" sat there, looking like they wanted to be somewhere else.

"You must be Jack Napier, " the teacher, Steven Cogwell, said as the man walked over. He shook Jack's hand. "I was starting to think Mrs. Peetry was right."

Before Jack could ask about that, Cogwell walked back over to the group so they could get started. Jack sat down on a chair slightly apart from the other misfits. None of them seemed to sit closer to each other anyway.

Cogwell stood at the front, beneath the basketball hoop. "To get started, I'll let you all know how this program works," he said. "For the next seven weeks, one student..." He gestured to the group of misfits. "...will be paired with another student..." He gestured to the volunteers. "...the role model.

"The first week will be the two of you learning about each other," Cogwell continued. "The weeks after that will be the challenge. They're role models for a reason." He was now only addressing Jack's side of the gym. "Learn from them and show this school that you are good kids. Deep down, each of you know that."

Jack glanced at the other students around him. The "misfits" seemed like a group of kids that didn't want to be around anyone. Sure, he was the same way, but it was just weird to see it in other kids.

"Now, let's get you paired up," Cogwell said, picking up a bowl filled with little folded pieces of paper.

One by one, Jack's group grabbed a piece of paper as Cogwell moved around, explaining that the name picked would be their volunteer. Jack was the last, so he ended up with whoever was left. He opened it and read the name.

Bruce Wayne.

Jack had never met the guy, but knew who he was. Bruce Wayne, son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, who had gotten killed during a mugging when Bruce was 8 years old. Bruce inherited everything, becoming a millionaire. One day he'd own Wayne Enterprises and probably most of Gotham.

Why was a guy like that volunteering to be a role model? He had to be donating money to keep the program running.

Before Jack could wish he either had a new volunteer or never got into the program, Cogwell instructed everyone to stand up one at a time and read off the names that were picked. Jack sat there, watching as the students stood, read the name, then paired up and moved to the front to stand beside Cogwell. When it was Jack's turn, reading his paper wasn't necessary. Bruce was the only volunteer remaining.

Jack dropped the paper as he stood and moved to the front and stood beside Bruce. It felt a little weird to be paired up with someone who was pretty much a celebrity. It'd probably take a while to get used to it.

"All right," Cogwell said once everyone was paired up. "From now on, you students will have the same classes as your volunteers." At least he didn't say misfits. "I know you probably won't like the idea of spending more than seven weeks with each other, but I'm hoping you'll be friends by the end of this program. Any questions?"

Jack looked at Bruce when he raised his hand. Cogwell looked happy that finally someone would say something.

"Yes, Bruce?" Cogwell asked. Jack could already tell that Bruce was a teacher's pet.

"We're still allowed to hang with our own friends, right?" Bruce asked after he had lowered his hand. Jack hadn't taken his eyes off the other boy since Bruce raised his hand.

"Of course," Cogwell said. "You can always make a schedule and bring your partner along." It was clear he wanted all partners to hang out whenver possible.

Bruce gave a slight nod of his head then glanced at Jack. Cogwell moved on to the next student. Jack looked away when Bruce gave him a friendly smile.


	2. First Week

The class didn't break up until lunch break. Jack went to lunch with Bruce like he was supposed to. They wouldn't have the same classes until the next day. Cogwell had gone to make the necessary arrangements.

For the next seven weeks, every morning from 9:30 to 10, the role model program would meet in the gym. Each partner group would help each other with whatever subject they were given.

Jack got his lunch then sat down at his usual table. He normally sat alone, but for the next seven weeks, Bruce would be joining him.

"Wouldn't you rather sit with your friends?" Jack asked. He had seen Bruce hanging out with several students, but sometimes just hung out with one person, Rachel Dawes, who was supposedly Bruce's girlfriend and childhood friend.

"They know I signed up for the program," Bruce said. "They'll understand that I won't hang out with them all the time." Which meant that his friends didn't understand right now. They were probably pissed that Bruce would rather hang out with a misfit than them.

Jack knew he wasn't going to spend any time with Bruce's friends.

"You don't have to hang out with me," Jack said. "Having every class together for the rest of the years should be enough."

"If you don't want to hang out, why'd you sign up for the program?"

Jack stared down at his food. "My guidance counselor set it up," he said. "But I agreed because I want to straighten myself out."

"What were you like before you came her?" Bruce asked. Jack wanted to ignore the question, but Cogwell had said the first week would be getting to know each other.

"The same, pretty much," Jack said. "And worse."

"Where'd you grow up?"

Jack looked at Bruce. "California," he said. "I lived there until I was fourteen. Then it was several foster homes between there and here."

Bruce looked sorry for him, which made Jack wish he hadn't said anything. He had enough people feeling sorry for him. Though it was sometimes better than people just not caring.

Bruce started on his lunch. "What happened to your parents?" he asked.

"Mom died of cancer when I was twelve," Jack said. "Dad's in prison." That was all he wanted to give about his parents. His mom was too painful to think about. He hated his father, who had been a drunk. He had never gotten the feeling of wanting to grow up to be just like his dad.

They talked until the bell rang. The conversation never strayed back to Jack's parents. And Jack learned that the subject of Bruce's parents was also hard on Bruce. Talking about their parents wasn't the thing to do on the first day.

Jack and Bruce went their separate ways and headed to class. To Jack's surprise, Bruce was waiting outside for him after school. Jack and Rachel were introduced before Rachel had to head home. Bruce invited Jack to Wayne Manor, which Jack couldn't refuse.

They talked on the ride to the mansion. Bruce cleared up the fact that he and Rachel were just friends, but Jack could tell that Bruce wanted more than that. Jack never had that problem with the opposite sex. Chicks normally threw themselves at him. He never had to worry about a serious relationship with just one person. He wasn't that type of guy.

Meeting Alfred when he picked them up at school had been a little weird, but by the time they got to Wayne Manor, Jack didn't give much notice to the butler.

Bruce gave him a tour of the mansion then they ended up in the game room, playing video games. Jack ended up beating Bruce almost every time.

Alfred ended up calling Jack's foster parents to let them know he'd be home late. They probably would have gotten really mad if they hadn't been told. Jack wouldn't want to go home to that.

Alfred ordered pizza for dinner. Jack and Bruce ate in the game room while they played some poker. Bruce won most of the hands.

The sun was down when Alfred suggested that maybe it was time for Jack to head home. Bruce walked with him out to the car.

"I had a great time today," Jack said, glancing at Alfred as the butler got in the car.

Bruce smirked. "Oh, so now you're fine with hanging out with me," he said.

Jack grinned. "Maybe," he said. "If you continue to invite me over."

"You can come over whenever you want," Bruce said. "I've got enough games to occupy you."

Alfred honked the horn.

"See you tomorrow," Jack said then got in the car. He waved to Bruce as Alfred drove off.

Twenty minutes later, Jack walked into his house after Alfred dropped him off. He had expected the door to be locked, but his foster mom had been up waiting for him.

"I wasn't told you'd be out this late," she said as Jack started toward the stairs.

Jack stopped and looked at her. "A specific time wasn't given anyway," he said.

"You have a curfew."

Jack hurried up the stairs when she stepped toward him. She called after him, but he ignored her and went to his room. He closed and locked the door. He dropped his backpack on the floor then changed and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jack met up with Bruce in the gym. They talked quietly as they worked on their subject. It was Algebra, so it didn't deserve too much attention.

As if they hadn't talked about everything yesterday, they found new things to talk about as the day went on. After school, they went back to Wayne Manor, hanging out in the game room until Jack had to go home.

This went on for the rest of the week. Bruce and Jack didn't pay attention to the fact that Bruce hung out with his other friends less and less. Rumors started going around that Bruce was adopting Jack's life of crime, but the two boys ignored it. They knew it wasn't the truth, so who cared what other people thought?

The weekend came and Bruce finally hooked up with his other friends and invited Jack to come along. Jack accepted and when they met up at the movies, Bruce's firends didn't look happy about seeing Jack. At least Rachel tried to act nice to him, but Jack knew she had the same opinion of him as the others.

Bruce seemed oblivious to Jack's discomfort. He tended to pay more attention to Rachel than anyone else anyway.

Jack finally got away on his own, hiding out in the bathroom while the others watched the movie.

"There you are," Bruce said, walking into the restroom. "The others said you completely bailed out on us."

"I wouldn't do that," Jack said, sitting in between the sinks. "I don't have a ride home."

"True," Bruce said, leaning against the wall in front of Jack.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

"I was gonna ask you the same."

Jack stared down at the floor, swinging his legs back and forth for a moment. "I don't fit in," he said, looking back at Bruce. "They even know that."

"You fit in."

Jack gave a sharp laugh at that. "You'd have to be stupid to not see those guys hate me," he said then instantly regretted saying it.

Bruce crossed his arms, looking hurt, but he didn't walk away. "They're only used to the normal," he said. "Well, the old normal."

"What's the new normal?"

"You hanging out with us."

Jack wasn't cheered up by those words. He knew Bruce's friends wouldn't like him no matter what. He was the misfit that didn't deserve any kind of attention.

Stupid rich cunts.

"What now?" Bruce asked. "Do you wanna go home?"

"No," Jack said quickly. The weekend was the only time he didn't have a curfew. "I just..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"You just don't want to hang out with my friends," Bruce finished for him.

"Hate me for it?" Jack asked, dreading the answer.

Bruce uncrossed his arms. "No," he said, pushing away from the wall. "If you don't want to hang with them, we don't have to."

This surprised Jack. "We don't?" he asked, remembering Bruce asking Cogwell that first day of the program if he could still hang out with his own friends.

Now he didn't care?

"Not if my friends make you miserable," Bruce said. "I don't want my best friend to be miserable."

Jack crossed his arms with a slight smirk. "Do I get to meet this best friend of yours?" he asked.

"Maybe," Bruce said. "Right now, he's a convicted felon, so you might not feel safe around him."

"Right now?" Jack asked. "Don't people stay convicted felons no matter what?"

Bruce glared at him. "You know what I mean," he said.

Jack laughed then hopped to the floor. "Let's ditch your friends and see another movie," he said.

"Good idea."


	3. A Change

It was the third week into the program. Cogwell said the volunteers wouldn't be in the class this week in order to talk about their experiences. Jack was in a bad mood because he didn't find this week fair. He only had fun in this class because Bruce was always here with him. Now all he was doing was listening to others.

"Why don't we get more serious for a moment?" Cogwell said. The class was sitting in a circle. "We haven't talked about the reasons why you're all here."

A student raised his hand.

"You want to go first, Toby?"

Toby lowered his hand. "I didn't exactly choose to be in the program," he said. "I got mixed up with the wrong crowd and my parents signed me up. I didn't even want to be here. My parents want the best for me. That's what I've realized in this program."

"Good," Cogwell said, looking around the group. "Anyone else feel like they haven't felt loved since joining us?"

Everyone but Jack raised their hand. Which put all the attention on Jack, the oddball now.

"Jack," Cogwell said. "Anything you'd like to share?"

Jack had gotten away with being quiet, but obviously that wouldn't work now. "Other than the fact that I saw Toby smoking with that wrong crowd Saturday night?" he asked.

"I was home Saturday night!" Toby said. If he had been telling the truth, he wouldn't have gotten THAT angry.

"Toby," Cogwell said to calm the boy. He put his attention back on Jack. "You're not here to talk about other students, Jack."

"Because that would be tattling," jack said since he had seen every single one of these misfits learning nothing from this program. Some of the 'role models' had followed the misfits lead.

"I get the feeling that someone hasn't felt loved in a very long time," Cogwell said which got a bunch of 'yeahs' from the others.

Jack sat there, arms crossed, telling himself not to let any of them get to him. He had a temper that still got the better of him.

"Jack," Cogwell said, spreading his arms out. "We all love you."

That had to be the worst line Cogwell could use. Not only was it lame, but after what Jack said, these guys weren't hiding the looks of hate on their faces.

"And I feel so loved here," Jack said sarcastically. That got the teacher to frown, lowering his arms.

"When was the last time you felt loved, Jack?" Cogwell asked, annoying Jack by using his name whenver he said something to him.

Jack said nothing. This was a subject he didn't want to talk about here. These people didn't need to know about his feelings. He had been twelve the last time he had felt loved. He'd been bitter ever since.

Except when he was around Bruce.

"Jack," Cogwell said when Jack stayed silent. "You need to talk or we can't help you."

"I don't want to talk," Jack said.

"You just did."

Jack glared at him, wanting to be somewhere else. Wayne Manor entered his mind. The mansion was big enough for him to hide for a very long time.

He needed to hide. He hadn't felt this desperate in years. Ever since he learned his mother got cancer, in fact. He hadn't wanted to run away then, though. He had been desperate for help that no one could provide.

He was facing that same desperation now.

Before he could stop himself and think, he was standing up and fleeing the group.

"Jack!"

Jack didn't stop. No one was running after him anyway. He left the gym and ran across the school parking lot. He didn't slow until he was out of the school lot.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked.

* * *

He had been missing all day.

Jack knew where he was. Alfred had let him in when he saw how distressed Jack had looked. He'd been hiding out in the game room since.

Bruce came home after school, looking both surprised and relieved to see Jack there. Alfred brought them some soda and pizza then left them alone.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. They were sitting side by side on the couch. The TV was on, but neither of them paid attention to it.

"I don't know, I freaked," Jack said, picking at his food and not looking at Bruce. "Cogwell was talking about this bullshit of being loved and before I knew it, I was the center of attention." If only he had raised his hand. He wouldn't be going through this.

Bruce obviously didn't want Jack to focus on what happened. He grabbed Jack's plate and set both of their plates on the table. He turned on the game console and tossed Jack a controller then sat down.

Jack just stared down at the controller. "I'm not-"

"You're a video game addict," Bruce said. "Do NOT tell me you're not in the mood."

Jack looked over at Bruce then decided Bruce was right. Playing video games would be the best way to get his mind off what happened at school.

After about two hours of playing video games, they tired their fingers out and relaxed on the couch.

"I think I'm gonna quit the program," Jack said, breaking the silence.

Bruce turned to him. "You can't," he said. "There's a reason-"

"I don't want to be humiliated like that again," Jack said. "You don't know how I felt."

"I'd like to."

Jack looked at Bruce. Bruce was his closest and only friend here in Gotham. If he couldn't talk to Bruce, who else could he talk to? The misfit group? He already proved he couldn't do that. And Mrs. Peetry would only talk about school.

He looked forward, putting his attention on the TV. "The last time I felt loved was in California," he said. "I was twelve. My mom had been fighting cancer for months. Dad didn't care. He was out drinking most of the time. I was the only one that stayed by her side." He shook his head slightly at the memory, remembering how scared he had been.

"Your mom died?" Bruce asked.

Jack nodded. "But not without first telling me how much she loved me," he said, his voice cracking. "And that no matter what I did, she'd still love me. Even if I ended up like Dad. I promised I'd never be like him." He looked down at his hands. "I was her perfect little angel." He held back the tears. "And look where I ended up." He stood, walking away from the couch.

He didn't want Bruce to see him like this. He was supposed to be tough and fearless. Nothing should bother him.

But Bruce saw the truth.

"She still loves you," Bruce said. "If she loved you that much, she meant what she said."

Jack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand then looked over at Bruce. "You really think so?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "It's okay to feel hurt," he said. "Believe me, I know how it feels to lose parents."

"But both of them loved you," Jack said. "My dad's probably plotting my death in prison."

"It's still hard to get over."

Jack paused for a moment then walked over to the couch and sat back down. "Yours was probably harder since your parents were murdered right in front of you," he said.

"I didn't see mine suffer," Bruce said. "At least your mom had the thought of getting a second chance."

They went silent after that. Jack wanted to do something to make Bruce feel better, but there was nothing to cure that pain. Distractions helped, but it never went away.

Jack hugged Bruce without thinking. Bruce didn't seem to mind since he returned the embrace. It made Jack feel better and he wondered if it was helping Bruce any.

The hug lingered.

Jack leaned back when Bruce pulled away, but the two boys remained sitting just inches apart. They just sat there, staring at each other.

Jack felt a longing in his chest he had never felt before. Sure, they had gotten real close the last few weeks, but he hadn't felt anything different until now. And he didn't completely understand it.

Bruce was the first to move. But not away from Jack. Jack sat there frozen, afraid if he did anything, he'd scare Bruce away and he would lose his best friend.

Bruce's lips against Jack's were hesitant at first. Bruce had admitted he'd only been kissed once. By Rachel Dawes on Christmas Day under the mistletoe. They had both been too young to feel anything about it.

This kiss started out slow as Jack kissed him back. It wasn't like anything Jack had felt before. All his interactions had been with the opposite sex. But somehow...somehow this felt really good.

Not waiting to see if Bruce felt the same way, Jack deepened the kiss, laying back on the couch and pulling Bruce on top of him. Bruce didn't fight back, which let Jack know that his move hadn't been the wrong one.

It didn't take long for Bruce to kiss him back just as hard as Jack was kissing him. Teenage hormones were practically taking over, but neither of them cared.

Then suddenly, Bruce pulled away, backing away from Jack on the couch. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway, exposing his undershirt and the outline of his muscular chest beneath.

Jack sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if he should apologize. Remembering Bruce's retaliation, apologizing seemed like a dumb thing to do.

"Alfred," Bruce said, buttongin up his shirt. He straightened his clothes and hair. "I don't want you getting kicked out if he walked in."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jack grinned. "Oh, Brucey's worrried 'bout lil ol' me?" he asked, amusement in his tone.

Bruce looked as if he didn't like Jack's joking manner. But his eyes said he wanted to jump Jack again. He was way better at restraint. He stood up. "Alfred already doesn't exactly trust you," he said.

"Well, I always want to be loved by the help," jack said, sarcastically. He knew Bruce didn't like Alfred being referred to as 'the help.'

"Jack."

"Chill," Jack said, standing up. "There's nothing here to worry about anyway. It was only a spontaneous moment that neither of us had control of."

"You know I don't think that at all."

"I better get home."

"Jack..."

Jack left, though neither of them wanted it.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, even I know that things were jumped into a little too quickly, but I wrote, like, a three part thing of this that I'm putting into one, so there's a lot to add on to this.**


	4. A Secret

Jack went home with Bruce on his mind. Since the sun was still up, his foster parents couldn't yell at him for being late. It was a nice, peaceful change. But not the only one.

He fell down onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why did he leave? He didn't want to. Bruce didn't want him to. But he ended up walking out anyway. Why? Was he afraid?

The door opened and his foster mom leaned in, holding the phone. "It's your teacher," she said in a tone that said 'I know you ditched school now.'

Jack stood and took the phone, waiting for her to leave before he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

It was Cogwell. "You better be glad Mrs. Peetry told the principal you were sick," he said. "But I though your parents would want to know the truth."

Jack closed his door and walked over to the window. "I thought you were supposed to be helping me," he said. "Not make things worse."

"This should help you," Cogwell said. "Maybe you'll learn to stay in class."

"Go ahead and threaten me already," Jack said. "You know I won't listen. Your programs' not worth shit anyway."

Cogwell was silent for a moment. If they were face-to-face, he'd be fuming. "You'll get away with today," he said. "Next time, I'll make sure you're expelled." He hung up.

Jack lowered the phone, hanging up. His reputation wasn't getting better with the stunt he pulled today. Now he needed to put on a happy face and not miss another class. And hope he wouldn't get cornered in the circle again.

* * *

The next day, Jack went to school. He didn't have to talk during the program, which had been a relief, but Toby had stared at him the entire time.

Jack sat at his normal table for lunch. Bruce wasn't there. He glanced across the cafeteria and saw Bruce standing next to Rachel as she sat, eating. The moment Bruce looked his way and their eyes locked, Jack looked down at his lunch.

He hadn't had time to face Bruce all morning. Jack had been grounded for ditching school yesterday, so he couldn't go to the Manor to hang out like normal

After what happened yesterday, could anything really go back to normal?

He had had all night to think over what happened. He knew for sure that fear was what made him walk away. Bruce would understand. The last time Jack had been cared for, his mom died and left him alone. He didn't want that again.

But he wanted Bruce.

Jack looked back at Bruce, who had his attention back on Rachel Bruce liked her, couldn't she see that? Part of Jack was glad if she hadn't noticed. She would definitely be the thing to come between him and Bruce.

Jack ate his lunch, watching as Bruce ran his fingers through his dark hair and laugh at whatever Rachel said. Jack felt jealous. He stood up, dumped his food then headed outside. He sat down on one of the benches. Several students were sitting around eating or studying. A nice day like this didn't come by often in Gotham City.

"You left an impression in the cafeteria," Bruce said, sitting down beside Jack. "Trays are not to be thrown away."

Jack kept his attention forward. He usually got in trouble for acting on his thoughts, but he got the feeling around Bruce that if he didn't act on his thoughts he'd get in trouble.

"You okay?" Bruce asked, picking up on Jack's mood. "This about the program?"

Of course. He wouldn't bring up what happened at the Manor yesterday. At school, they were just best friends handing out. Two students weighed down with the stupid Role Model Program that no one was following besides Jack.

"I'm grounded for two weeks," Jack said. "I guess yesterday wasn't such a good idea after all." Of course, he didn't mean it.

"C'mon," Bruce said, standing up. He gestured for Jack to follow then just walked off without waiting.

Jack stood and followed after him. Bruce led him around behind the gym where there was nothing but silence.

Bruce turned to him. "We need to talk," he said. "About yesterday."

"I'm not gonna ditch school agian," Jack said, though he knew that wasn't what Bruce meant.

"Jack." There was no impatience in Bruce's voice. It sounded like he didn't know how to handle things either.

Jack knew Bruce just couldn't handle the fact that he had kissed another boy and enjoyed it. Jack was just afraid of losing Bruce.

"What do you want me to say?" Jack asked, spreading his arms out from his sides. "That I care whether or not Alfred catches us?"

Bruce clearly understood what Jack was implying. "I don't know what I'm doing with you," he said. "But I know if this gets out..."

"It'll hurt your little millionaire image?" Jack asked. "Or end your chances with Rachel?"

Bruce didn't answer. "Yesterday, I learned about feelings that I didn't know were in me," he said. "I've faced them ever since you walked out on me."

Jack stood there, saying nothing. He didn't care if Bruce wanted to get with Rachel. He just didn't want to lose Bruce. His best friend. The one person that understood him.

"Jack," Bruce said. "Don't leave me hanging like this." His face said he was just as afraid of losing Jack as Jack was of losing him.

Jack gave a slight grin. "You know, sneaking around doesn't sound too bad," he said. Maybe that would give Bruce enough time to get comfortable with the idea.

Bruce grinned then pulled Jack toward him. The kiss came easier than last time, but it had just as much affect as it did then. Jack pushed Bruce up against the gym wall, bodies pressed together.

Jack was losing himself in the moment when suddenly Bruce shoved him away as if he had a heart attack.

"The bell," Bruce explained before Jack asked. "I don't want you grounded longer." He hurried around the corner.

Jack grinned then followed after him. Until the two weeks were up, they'd only have school hours to be around each other. He liked the idea of sneaking around rihgt under the school's noses.

He had to admit, he really loved the Role Model Program.

* * *

The next two weeks dragged on. It felt like a prison sentence to both Jack and Bruce. They still saw each other every day a lot, but only at school. It wasn't enough. Jerking off every night in bed wasn't as satisfying as just Bruce's KISSES.

Bruce had started going out with Rachel when she asked him. It was a real date, but hadn't felt like one to Bruce. Even after several dates and the fact she was calling herself his girlfriend. To Bruce, she was just his friend still.

His real feelings went to the misfit from California. The boy who wanted to open up for Bruce. Bruce knew Jack's deepest, darkest secrets that Jack kept hidden inside since his mom's death.

Because of this, Bruce persuaded Cogwell to let him and Jack drop his class. Not the program, just the class. Cogwell said it was fine since Jack didn't get along with the others anyway. And Jack had been ecstatic to learn his news. A makeout session behind the gym had been Jack's 'thank you' to Bruce. Both boys had seemed to ignore the constant urges to want more than just kissing.

Most of Jack's problems still happened at home, though. After only one day of skipping school, they acted as if they couldn't trust him. Bruce hated seeing Jack upset with that.

Jack's two week grounding would be over tomorrow. Bruce wanted to plan something special to celebrate. But it was hard to plan anything when Rachel wanted to go out.

"We should do something this weekend," Rachel said. "My parents said I could invite you on our skiing trip."

Bruce knew Jack wouldn't like that news. "I wish I could," he said. "But I've already made other plans."

"Oh," Rachel said, looking disappointed. "Well, if you change your mind, we're leaving after school tomorrow."

"Okay," Bruce said. It was the nicest way of saying he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I better get going," Rachel said. "See you tomorrow." She kissed him on the cheek then left.

Bruce went up to his room and fell down onto his bed, exhausted. Now he had to think of something to do over the weekend so he wouldn't have to lie to Rachel.

He dozed off and woke up at the sound of something at his window. He sat up, turning on his lamp.

Jack dropped to the floor, startled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bruce asked. He looked at the clock. It was a little after midnight. He was still dressed in his day clothes.

Jack got up, straightening his jacket. Bruce had never seen Jack without that jacket on. Even when it was warm weather outside.

"My foster mom's moodier than usual," Jack said. "What, with being pregnant and all."

Bruce got up. "And she's taking it out on you," he said. He closed his bedroom door so they wouldn't accidentally wake Alfred up.

"Mind if I crash here tonight?" Jack asked. He usually hid his fear, but never around Bruce.

"You don't have to ask," Bruce said. He didn't mention anything about this being the first time Jack slept over. He went into the bathroom, coming out a moment later in a T-shirt and shorts.

Jack was fast asleep on the bed.

Bruce climbed in next to him, turning off the light. He closed his eyes then felt an arm across his chest as Jack snuggled up beside him. "Jack?" he whispered. "Wanna do something special this weekend?"

"Yeah," Jack mumbled, barely audible. "Look forward to it." A moment later, he was snoring.

Bruce sighed. "Night, Jack," he said then went back to sleep.


	5. The Big Weekend

Friday afternnon. Students were free for the weekend. Jack had already cleared it with his foster parents that he would be gone all weekend. He hadn't seen Bruce long enough to even get a hint at what he had planned. Thankfully they had the excuse of being best friends to hang out openly.

Alfred was out front to pick him up. Jack and Alfred had warmed up to each other over the week, but Jack knew the butler would flip if he found out about Jack and Bruce. Jack understood why Bruce wanted to keep it a secret, but this couldn't stay a secret forever, could it?

Jack got out of the car as soon as Alfred parked at the Manor. He went inside immediately. Bruce was sitting on the stairs. "This is the big weekend?" Jack asked. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but finding Bruce just sitting there was kind of a disappointment.

"Before we go anywhere," Bruce said, standing up. "We're going shopping."

Jack just stood there, saying nothing. Bruce knew how he felt about shopping. In his mind, only the opposite sex went shopping.

"At least look like you're excited," Bruce said. "You're not grounded anymore!" He smiled.

"I was happy until you brought up shopping."

"We're going to the beach," Bruce said. "Unless you want to go naked, we have to go shopping."

"You know, there ARE nude beaches," Jack said with a slight grin.

"Not where we're going," Bruce said. "Shopping's only a couple of housre. We're leaving at seven."

"Alfred?"

"Isn't coming," Bruce said. "That make you feel better? Three days of not being paranoid."

Jack pointed at Bruce. "You're the paranoid one," he said.

"I just don't want to mess anything up."

HIs reputation? His relationship with Rachel? How others see him?

This weekend, Bruce would have to be more committed to this relationship. Sure, they hadn't even brought it up to each other, but Jack hadn't even noticed anyone else. That had to be significant.

"You won't mess anything up," Jack said. "I got your back, Brucey." He grinned.

"Always?"

Jack got serious. "Well, until I steal Rachel from you and live happily ever after," he said, finding it impossible to keep a straight face.

"I'm not worried," Bruce said. "You're not her type."

"You only go for bad boys?"

"Something like that," Bruce said then led the way out of the Manor.

* * *

It was nice to hang out with Bruce somewhere other than school. Even if it was shopping. Jack didn't care. With Bruce, shopping turned out to be fun.

Since Bruce had practically everything, shopping was only for Jack. He got swimming trunks, sun screen, flip flops, sunglasses, and anything else he could possibly need at the beach.

After they were done shopping, they hung out at the mall until they had to get back to Wayne Manor to get everything loaded up in the car. Bruce had also ended up buying Jack a brand new wardrobe to get him out of his ragged clothing.

On the ride back to the Manor, Jack's thoughts were in conflict. This trip meant he would have to go without a shirt. Jack didn't even go around his own house without his jacket on. Because that would bring out a part of his life Bruce didn't even know about.

Jack had scars covering his arms. A lot of them had faded over time, but they all had a story behind them. Abusive father and damaged life were the cause of it.

"You okay?"

Jack looked over at Bruce. "Yeah, I'm great," he said with a grin.

"You got really quiet," BRuce said. He didn't sound worried. He knew Jack just needed to keep to himself sometimes.

"Well, I'm trying to get over you dragging me around, shopping," Jack said, the grin never leaving his face. "That's going unforgiven."

Bruce grinned. "I can live with that," he said.

Jack looked out the window, wondering if Bruce could live with the past Jack was carrying around.

* * *

Alfred drove them to the airport. Bruce and Jack said bye then boarded the plane. It was a long flight to Miami, Florida. Jack slept the entire flight.

It was dark when they got to Bruce's private beach house in Florida. Jack was still exhausted, so the two boys turned in for the night. Jack's room was nicer than anyplace he had stayed in.

Except for Wayne Manor.

Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He knew Bruce could cook, but hadn't cooked anything since Jack met him. He stood up and got dressed, putting on his swimming trunks and a T-shirt. He slipped his jacket on as he put his flip flops on and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Bruce had just finished setting the table and looked Jack up and down. "Oh, yeah, you definitely don't look ridiculous," he said, sarcastically as he sat at the table.

"The jacket's sentimental," Jack said though it meant as much to him as his father. He sat down and started eating.

"Okay," Bruce said and left it at that. He deserved the truth sooner or later. Jack just wasn't ready yet. "Wanna go down to the beach after we eat?"

"Sure," Jack replied. He had seen the view of the beach outside his bedroom window. It was big and empty. The perfect beach.

With no chance of getting caught by anyone.

After they were done eating, Jack stood waiting on the porch while Bruce went to change. Bruce came out a moment later, carrying a towel and wearing only swimming trunks. Jack looked at him with a grin.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Jack said. "It just seems like you're flaunting that body of yours. Not that I'm complaining."

"You're just jealous," Bruce said. "You'd rather hide that scrawny body of yours." He grinned.

"I'm tempted to learn how fast you can run," Jack threatened with a smirk.

Bruce stepped off the porch and onto the beach. He turned and faced Jack, walking backward. "Threats don't accomplish anything unless you act on them," he said.

Jack kicked his shoes off then hopped off the porch and took off after Bruce. Bruce turned and started running. They ended up chasing each other around the beach for a few minutes.

Bruce went swimming when Jack volunteered to get the sunscreen. He put his sunglasses on as he came back out. Bruce was still swimming. Jack stopped a few feet from the water's edge and tugged down on his jacket sleeves. He kicked at the sand then looked forward when Bruce came out of the water.

Bruce took the sunscreen out of Jack's hand and set it down on the ground. Neither of them said anything as Bruce pushed Jack's jacket off then pulled off his T-shirt without saying anything about the scars. He picked the sunscreen back up then squirted some of the cream onto his hand. He started rubbing it onto Jack's arms and chest. It felt good against Jack's skin, which had practically been boiling under that jacket. He turned around to let Bruce do his back.

"You need to get out more," Bruce said when he was finished. "You're pale."

Jack turned and glared at him then shoved him playfully. Bruce grinned then let Jack put some sunscreen on him. Once he was finished, Jack headed into the water. He hadn't gone swimming since he was little. Before his dad had gotten into drinking.

Jack and Bruce went swimming for the next half hour. Bruce stepped out first to lay in the sand to dry out in the sun. Jack got out of the water a few minutes after that and walked over to Bruce. He straddled Bruce, laying his cool, wet body against Bruce's warm body.

Arms on either side of Bruce's head, Jack leaned down and kissed him. He got a welcoming kiss in return. He didn't pull away until he felt Bruce's fingers tracing the scars on his arms.

Bruce looked up at him. "How'd you get them?" he asked in a way that said he wasn't prying. He wanted Jack to open up on his own.

"He beat me with anything he could find," Jack said. He trusted Bruce. He had a right to know this.

"Your father?"

Jack nodded then straightened up and looked at his arms. Bruce sat up, leaning back on his elbows. Jack lowered his arms after a moment and looked at Bruce. "I didn't feel self-conscious about it until I got put into a foster home," he said. "Then I got suicidal."

Bruce looked shocked, but didn't say anything. He couldn't do anything about Jack's past anyway.

"It was only once," Jack said. "That's how I got out of the first foster home." He went on with a different start to the story, "I was still upset about Mom's death. Dad started blaming me and the beatings started. School found out, Dad was arrested." He took a deep breath as if afraid to go on.

Jack looked down at his hands, turning his hand slightly to expose the scar across his wrist. It was faded from years of trying to hide it, but it was still noticeable.

"Jack..."

"At least I wasn't stupid enough to lock myself up," Jack said. "At the first sight of blood, my foster parents rushed me off to the hospital. That was the last time I saw them."

Bruce sat up a bit more. He placed his hand on Jack's wrist, covering the scar. Jack looked at him. Bruce didn't have to say anything, both of them knew that.

"I love you," Bruce mumbled, just loud enough for only Jack to hear. There was no one else around to hear it anyway.

But the words were a surprise to Jack. The last person to say those words had been his mom on her death bed. After that, love had been unreachable for Jack.

Until Bruce.

Bruce obviously thought he had said the wrong thing. "You want to go swimming some more or-"

"I love you, too," jack said. That hole inside his chest since he was twelve was finally filled. Would his mom be happy about that? Surely she never would have thought her perfect little angel would find love from another boy.

Jack felt that that didn't matter. He was happy. Bruce made him happy.

Jack got up, grabbing his T-shirt and jacket. "Let's get something to eat," he said. "I'm starving." He turned and headed toward the beach house.

* * *

Bruce and Jack spent the rest of the day cruising around Miami. Bruce was glad to see Jack actually enjoying shopping after a while. When Bruce was able to keep him from pocketing things, though.

"I'm supposed to be your role model," Bruce had told him. He had tried to be stern, but he could hardly be serious about most things with Jack.

The only serious conversations they had was if it was a touchy subject for Jack. Like this morning on the beach. But any other time, Jack treated it like a joke. Bruce didn't mind. He had fun with Jack. Seriousness didn't have to be a part of it.

Jack crawled into Bruce's bed that night. It was like the other night at Wayne Manor, but this felt more special. Because they had taken a big leap this morning, confessing that there was something deeper between them.

Rachel entered his mind at one point, but Jack had settled the manner: "She doesn't have to know."

Hadn't they kept it a secret this long? Rachel hadn't suspected anything She didn't need to. For her, Bruce was hers, not some convicted felon's. How would she think if she knew?

Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts when Jack kissed him, throwing one leg over Bruce and Bruce pulled him the rest of the way on top of him, getting tangled in the covers in the process. Jack slowly started grinding his hips against Bruce's, obviously scared that he was overstepping some line by taking this relationship further. After weeks of knowing each other and already confessing how they felt, it was amazing how they hadn't already jumped into sex. Things were already moving really fast.

Then Bruce remembered the scars Jack had been hiding this whole time. It was an understandable reason to be afraid of exposing any skin, not knowing how Bruce would react to it. Bruce had obviously taken the best steps this morning in bringing that story out. Now, this was a way to show Jack that Bruce wanted him, scars and all.

Grabbing Jack, Bruce flipped them over, breaking the kiss and pushing himself up, untangling them both from the covers. Bruce was between Jack's legs, Jack's arousal pressed against his own. Bruce pulled off his shirt and tossed it, immediately feeling Jack's hands all over him, his lips planting kisses on his chest. Bruce winced slightly when Jack dug his fingernails into his skin a little too hard. Oddly, the pain just aroused him more.

"Jack..." Bruce murmured, pushing Jack away as he pulled off Jack's shirt. Jack laid back as Bruce kissed him, his lips traveling down along Jack's jaw, then neck, then his chest, tracing each and every scar with his tongue. Jack squirmed beneath him, trying to get his pants off.

Bruce got out of bed to get the rest of his clothes off, feeling a twinge of self-consciousness when he stood there naked. Jack, on the other hand, had no problem with it. Bruce could have already guessed that this wasn't Jack's first time. Still a virgin, Bruce had to admit that he was a little scared.

Jack saw Bruce's hesitation. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. How would he feel if Bruce admitted that he wasn't ready?

He might not be ready, but he knew what he wanted.

Bruce shook his head, pushing Jack to lay back down as he got back onto the bed. Bodies pressed together, Jack hooked a leg over Bruce's, thrusting his cock against Bruce's. They kissed, letting the hormones take them where they wanted to go.

Jack broke the kiss after a moment. "That's what we forgot."

Bruce was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Condoms."

Bruce's mouth fell open, unable to find words. He was letting this go on! He shouldn't be embarassed just by the mention of condoms.

"Bruce?"

"Uh..." Bruce couldn't find his voice.

Jack gave a light laugh, lightening the mood a bit and making Bruce feel better. "It's okay," he said. "You can still fuck me."

"Without...?"

"Worried?"

"There is things called STDs."

"I like to live in the moment."

"Clearly you have no problem with not living too long."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, then."

"Condoms means safe sex," Bruce said. "What you're suggesting..."

Jack laid his head back on the pillow with a very loud sigh. "Do you want to go to the store?"

Bruce didn't say anything. He looked down, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide his arousal long enough to get condoms. He looked back at Jack. "Just fuck me," Jack said before Bruce could say anything. "We'll have safe sex next time."

Preventing further argument, Jack reached down and grabbed Bruce's cock, positioning the head at his entrance. Bruce had his eyes shut tight. Jack pulled him down with his other hand and kissed him and Bruce fell into the moment, thrusting his cock inch by inch into Jack. Jack placed his hands on Bruce's sides, arching his hips to take Bruce in deeper. Bruce could tell that Jack was in pain, but it looked like he was enjoying the pain.

Bruce started moving once they had both adjusted to the new feeling. It was slow at first, but the noises coming from Jack got Bruce into a quicker rhythm. Pretty soon, the bed was creaking and bumping against the wall with their movements. It was a ver good thing they were all alone here.

Jack guided Bruce's hand to his cock and Bruce stroked him in time with his thrusts. Jack flung his hands back, clinging to the head board as Bruce fucked him, his movements coming faster as he felt Jack tighten around him. Jack arched his back as he came. Bruce quickly pulled out and stroked himself to a climax, cumming onto Jack's stomach. Jack grinned at him then pulled him down beside him.

With no thoughts of cleaning up just yet, they fell asleep.


	6. The BIG News

The rest of the weekend went by fast. Bruce and Jack went surfing, watched movies, and did anything else they could think of. Which included sex. After that first time, Bruce didn't seem to get enough of it. Sunday night, they boarded a plan which took them back to Gotham.

Jack slep in Bruce's bed that night, but snuck out real early in the morning. Bruce understood that he didn't want to get in trouble with his foster parents.

Bruce got ready for school then headed downstairs for breakfast. Today marked the last two weeks of the program. Cogwell had insisted that they attend classes for the last week. Bruce had agreed.

Jack had improved considerable the last five weeks. He had only stepped out of line one day when he had skipped school and was grounded for it. Bruce was proud of him.

"Morning, Alfred," Bruce said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "How was your weekend?"

Alfred said nothing as he walked over to the table, placing the morning newspaper in front of Bruce. Bruce looked down at it and the picture on the front caught his eye first. It was him and Jack on the beach in Florida. Bruce was on the sand with Jack laying on top of him. Their faces were blocked by Jack's arm, but Bruce remembered that kiss.

This was bad.

Bruce picked up the newspaper, not bothering to read the headline. "This is bullshit," he said, dropping it back down onto the table with a smack. "Clearly that's not me. How stupdie can reporters be?"

"It was at your beach house, Mast Bruce," Alfred said.

"I've got to get to school," Bruce said, getting to his feet. If Jack was identified, Bruce didn't know what he'd do.

"I've been getting calls all morning," Alfred said. "Several news stations and radio stations want to do an interview with you."

Had Jack already seen the paper? Was he at school right now, listening to students talk about Bruce's secret 'weekend fling?' This would turn out to be disastrous.

"I need to clear this up before people start thinking..." Bruce trailed off. Hadn't he gone over this before in his head? Things couldn't be hidden forever. Especailly for a Wayne.

"Master Bruce-"

"I gotta go," Bruce said. He grabbed the paper and left.

* * *

Several news crews covered the school parking lot.

Jack had heard his foster parents talking about the paper. They knew he hung out with Bruce. Did they suspect him? No faces had been shown in the paper. Even the person that provided the photos didn't provide any other useful information.

Which was why the news were here.

Jack didn't watch much TV, but he had caught some of the news as he left the house. Everyon knew for sure that Bruce was in the picture only because everyone was saying it. The boy giving the millionaire sweet love? Someone close to Bruce.

This was bad.

Jack knew his name would come up sooner or later. Bruce's friends would probably point at him and defend Bruce's honor. Bruce being raped would be in the news before the week was out.

Then it'd be over. He'd lose Bruce forever. Whatever the news brought this week, Bruce would have to answer for it for the rest of his life. Jack didn't want that to happen to Bruce.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Bruce walked into the school just in time to see Jack surrounded by news reporters. Panic gripped him. How could they have already idenitified Jack?

He headed toward the group but was stopped by someone. Bruce recognized her as Mrs. Peetry, Jack's guidance counselor. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at her.

She looked at Jack and the reporters then at Bruce. "To help you," she said then led Bruce into her office. Once inside, Bruce remained standing as she sat at her desk. He said nothing, waiting for her to explain.

"Jack came to me a few minutes ago," Peetry said. "He told me everything. About you and him and how he was going to fix this."

Bruce thought he should feel betrayed by Jack telling his guidance counselor about them, but didn't care at the moment. "What could he possibly-"

Peetry pointed at the door. "Go listen to him," she said. "He doesn't want you to get hurt." She lowered her hand.

Bruce turned and left the office without saying a word. He headed toward the group of news reporters. Close enough to hear Jack, but not be noticed in the group of students clustered around.

"Bruce and I hang out," Jack was saying in reply to some question Bruce hadn't heard. "He took me to Florida. He already made the plans and found out his girlfriend couldn't go before he could ask her."

"Are you and Bruce Wayne best friends?" a reporter asked.

Jack gave a sharp laugh. The kind that Bruce knew meant he was acting. Jack was persuasive enough to make anything he said into the truth. "We're friends, but not best friends," Jack replied. "We hardly hung out at the beach."

Then the picture on the front page of the newspaper came up. Bruce looked down at the copy he was holding in his hands.

"that's me," Jack said. "But not Bruce. It was some random guy I met."

Bruce looked up the instant questions started rolling in: "Who was he?," "Did Bruce know about it?," "Will this damage your progress in the Role Model Program?" The program was obviously brought up before Bruce got here.

Then Mrs. Peetry came out of nowhere, gesturing for Bruce to get back into her office. Bruce slipped away unnoticed while Peetry went to get Jack. A moment later, all three of them were shut up safely in the office. Peetry sat at her desk, remaining silent. She was obviously going to let them work this out on their own.

"Why'd you do it?" Bruce asked.

Jack looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Tell Mrs. Peetry?"

Bruce crossed his arms. "You know what I mean," he said. "That mystery guy of yours is gonna be sought after now."

"And any guy anywhere who sees that news and has the hots for me will confess to being that guy in the paper," jack said, sititng down. "It's nothing to worry about."

Bruce wished he had Jack's confidence about this.

"What I want to know," Peetry said. "Is why this was started in the first place."

Bruce and Jack looked at each other, unable to provide an answer. They knew she wouldn't understand, so why bother?

"I need an answer, boys," Peetry said, impatience in her voice. "Or I'll have to go to Cogwell." She didn't have to tell them that doing that would get them separated for good.

"We'll stick to just being non-friends if it'll help blow this over," Jack said. Was he serious or just meaning that they'd pretend? Bruce was a bit confused by everything that was going on.

Peetry looked at Jack. "You're back to attending Cogwell's class," she said then included Bruce. "Both of you. By tomorrow, you'll have your old class schedule."

"when we didn't have any classes together," Bruce said, which put Jack into an outrage.

"This isn't fair!" Jack said, rising to his feet. "I just saved Bruce's ass!"

"That's my decision," Peetry said. "we get enough boys and girls in detention for sneaking around in school. Boys running around doing the same is not tolerable."

"You're not the principal," Jack said. "Who gives you the fucking right-"

"Jack," Bruce cut in, gently but sternly. "We have to abide by the rules."

Jack gave him a look that said Bruce had just betrayed him. Shouldn't he know that this was for the best? It wasn't like they were breaking up. They had after school, weekends, and any other day out of school. They had already made sure they weren't seen around school together that often besides classes. Not much would change.

And the story that would go around would be that Jack was pulled out of Bruce's classes to make sure Bruce didn't end up being 'that boy in the paper.' Because of Jack, it would stay that way.

Jack stormed out of the office, looking angry and hurt. Bruce thought about going after him, but wouldn't that just make things worse?

"You should get to class," Peetry said.

Bruce gave a nod then walked over to the door. He stopped and looked back at Mrs. Peetry. "Aren't you supposed to help Jack?" he asked, letting that question sink in.

He left before she could answer.

* * *

Jack headed for his locker. The halls wer empty, which was a relieving sight. He wasn't in the mood to face anyone anyway. He opened his locker then paused when he saw an envelope. He grabbed it and opened it. The contents made his blood freeze cold.

Pictures.

The first one was the same that was on the front page of the newspaper. The rest of the pictures showed that it was clearly him and Bruce. Specifically, it showed the millionaire's affair with the misfit from California.

Jack pulled out the note that read: "More where those came from. Meet me in the gym."

He stuffed the note and pictures back in the envelope then shoved it into his jacket pocket. He closed his locker then headed for the gym.

Bruce would wonder where he was. He'd probably start thinking that Jack had ditched school again. After the look on Bruce's face as Jack had left Mrs. Peetry's office, Bruce wouldn't come looking for him.

Jack just had to hope he wasn't getting himself into bigger trouble.


	7. Threat & Punishment

Jack stepped into the gym. Chairs were still set up like they always were in Cogwell's class. But only one student was sitting there.

"Toby," Jack said, stopping behind one of the chairs. Toby was sitting across the circle in front of him. There was an envelope next to his chair.

"Jack," Toby said in the same tone. "Have a seat and let's chat."

Jack stepped around the chair and sat down. He pulled the envelope from his locker out and held it up. "Why'd you follow me?" he asked, lowering the envelope.

Toby leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "You think you can get special treatment just because you're teamed up with Wayne," he said.

Jack smirked then leaned forward in a similar fashion. "I don't THINK that," he said. "I KNOW it." Those words just seemed to make Toby even more pissed off.

Toby leaned back and grabbed the envelope. "I gotta admit, you had a good cover story," he said. He held up the envelope. "But it won't work with these."

"What do you want?" Jack asked. "It's too late to team up with Bruce."

"After what I've seen, that's the last thing I want," Toby said. "Cogwell knows you're gonna be top student in this class."

"Not my fault," Jack said, leaning back with a shrug. "You're the one's that don't take this class seriously."

"And you do by dropping it?"

"Dropping it has been because of you and the other misfits," Jack said. He didn't classify himself as a misfit anymore. Different, maybe, but not a misfit.

"Fail and these don't go public," Toby said, placing the envelope back on the chair.

"Fail?"

"You heard me."

"How the fuck do I do that?" Jack asked, though he could think of many ways. One big fuck up would be the trick. And it had to be perfect.

What was he thinking?!

"I've got it covered," Toby said. "Mrs. Peetry."

Jack got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He might have been mad at her a little while ago, but she was still his friend. The only one besides Bruce.

"What about her?" Jack asked carefully.

"She's hot, married, and you have easy access to her," Toby said. "The worst thing that could happen is you get expelled and you know she won't let that happen."

She'd lose her job. "Not happening," Jack said, standing up. He paused when Toby lifted the envelope again.

"Would you rather get your guidance counselor fired, or make Bruce Wayne, Gotham's future most wanted bachelor, gay?" Toby asked, tapping the envelope lightly with a grin. "Guidance counselors can be replaced. Wayne's reputation..."

Jack wanted to tell him exactly what he thought, but remembered how he had risked his reputation to save Bruce's. It wasn't much of a reputation anyway.

"This won't go well with Mrs. Peetry," Jack said. Why was he becoming part of this?

For Bruce.

Definitely don't tell Bruce, Jack thought to himself. Forgive me, Brucey.

"Her husband's gone until the weekend," Toby said, standing up. "You've got now until then to pull it off. Once I hear the outcome, the pictures get burned."

And Jack would fail the role model program. Bruce would have no knowledge of it, so he'd be fine.

"Deal?" Toby held out his hand.

Jack hesitated then shook Toby's hand. "Deal," he said then watched as the other walked out. "Shit."

* * *

Jack met up with Bruce at lunch. Bruce didn't ask where he'd been.

"Am I forgiven?" Bruce asked. "Was I wrong about taking Mrs.-"

"Let's just put it in the past," Jack said. He had decided to go see Mrs. Peetry after school to get it all over with.

The problem was, how would he get caught?

"Are you-"

"Mind if I blow you off this afternoon?" Jack asked. "I've, uh, got things to do."

"Like?"

He couldn't make Bruce suspicious. If Bruce caught him, he'd make sure no one heard of it to protect both Jack and Mrs. Peetry.

"My foster mom is making me go shopping for the baby while her husband works," Jack said. He felt bad for lying so easily to Bruce.

"Oh, okay," Bruce said. "Will I see you later tonight?"

"I don't know," Jack replied. It depended on what happened with Mrs. Peetry, but he kept that to himself.

"Good thing I had nothing planned then," Bruce said then went back to eating.

Jack ate in silence.

* * *

After school, Jack was a bit relieved that Mrs. Peetry was still in her office. He still didn't completely understand why he was doing something so foolish, but he wasn't turning back now.

Did he ever need a reason for anything?

Her door was open, so Jack stepped inside. Mrs. Peetry acknowledged him, but she was on the phone. Most likely talking to her husband. Jack remained standing there silent until she hung up and invited him further inside.

"Something you wanted, Jack?" she asked.

"I came to apologize for earlier," Jack said. "You had every right to do what you did."

Mrs. Peetry looked shocked by his apology. "I didn't expect you to become content with it," she said. "I'm amazed that you understand."

"Well, I don't want to be on your bad side," Jack said. "My attitude was definitely going to do that."

"I may have over reacted also," Mrs. Peetry said. "Bruce is supposed to be your role model and..." She trailed off.

This would have to be where he made it count. Maybe he could still fail the program, but make sure Peetry kept her job.

Fuck you, Toby.

"It's not Bruce's fault," Jack said. "I've kinda been using him to get some extra credit in the program."

Peetry just sat there with slightly raised eyebrows.

"I helped him today to make sure we stay teamed up," jack said, sitting down in front of her desk. "By this time two weeks from now, I'll be laughin' at the other misfit failures." He smirked.

"Why are you telling me this, Jack?" Peetry asked, a bit carefully. "You know what I could put on your record."

Jack shrugged. "Don't mean shit to me," he said, standing up. "Soon I'll be free of the program anyway."

He left Mrs. Peetry sitting there, thoughtfully. Outside her office, Jack noticed a janitor but paid him no mind as he walked by. Hopefully his story would get back to Cogwell.

* * *

A few days passed. Jack barely saw Bruce at school anymore since they were back to their old classes. But he had noticed Bruce hanging with Rachel quite often. At least he wasn't blowing Jack off for her.

Jack was heading to class when he was notified that the school board wanted to see him. Jack got nervous, but didn't show it and was directed to the library.

Despite what he had been told, the only people in the library was Mrs. Peetry and the principal. Clearly the rest of the school board had come and gone.

"Mr. Napier," the principal said. "Have a seat."

Jack sat down at the table across from them, dropping his backack onto the floor. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Mrs. Peetry already confirmed it, but we got our information from the janitor," the principal said. "Where were you Monday after school, young man?"

Jack looked over at Mrs. Peetry. Was this the moment that he'd fail the program? "I went to Mrs. Peetry's office," he replied, looking back at the principal.

"Good," the principal said. "You did a good thing by not lying." He looked at Peetry. "You may go clear out your office now."

"Yes, sir," Mrs. Peetry said, standing up and leaving. Thus leaving Jack highly confused.

"Due to the events of Monday afternoon, I can have you expelled," the principal said. "But Mrs. Peetry confessed it to ber her fault, so I'm only suspending you. Starting at the end of the week."

"What?" Jack asked, unable to understand what was going on.

"You'll be signed up for summer classes, don't worry," the principal said. "You should get to class."

Jack grabbed his backpack then left in a confused daze. He left the library, but instead of going to class like he should have, he went to Mrs. Peetry's office. His guidance counselor was placing items in a box on her desk.

"What the fuck did you tell them?" Jack demanded since what he had told her the other day wouldn't have brought this on.

And he failed the program worse than he thought he would. Getting tossed out of school the rest of the year wasn't what he had in mind. Summer school couldn't give him the credit that program would have.

Stupid Toby. If Jack ever got his hands on him...

"Let's just say the janitor got the wrong picture," Mrs. Peetry said, pausing to look at him. "Leave it at that."

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

She didn't answer the question. "You don't need the program, Jack," she said. "The principal and I made a deal. You failed the program, but you still got the credit. I've seen a change in you the last five weeks."

Jack wondered if Toby would learn that Jack would still get the credit. If he did end up finding out, Jack had to make sure those pictures were gone.

"You don't need the program," Mrs. Peetry repeated, resuming her packing. "You need Bruce. He's been the real reason behind your change."

"Yeah, I know," Jack said a bit quietly. "What're you gonna do now?"

"My husband and I had been thinking about moving away from Gotham anyway," Mrs. Peetry said. "This school was the only thing hindering us."

Jack didn't know what to say. Doing this, he knew, was an act of selfishness on his part. She would never know. He might end up telling Bruce, but this would all be a thing of the past pretty soon.

Mrs. Peetry finished packing and looked at him. "Me leaving is the best for you, believe me," she said, picking up the box. "Take care, Jack." She walked past him and left.

He never saw her again.


	8. Forever

Jack avoided Bruce at lunch. Mostly because he needed to find Toby. The rat needed to hear a piece of Jack's mind.

Toby was on his way to lunch, but Jack cornered him in the empty hallway.

"Heard Mrs. Peetry's gone," Toby said. "Good work, Jack. I never would have-"

Jack grabbed him and shoved him against the lockers hard, the sound echoing in the hall. "Where are those goddamn pictures?" he asked.

Toby pulled the envelope out of his jacket pocket. "How do you know I haven't made copies?" he asked.

"You don't need them," Jack said. "You got what you want. I get summer school."

"Summer school?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Jack asked. "I got fuckin' suspended!" He felt like punching Toby, but knew that would just get him into even bigger trouble. If he wanted to graduate next year, he needed to control himself.

"Didn't expect that," Toby said. "Oh, well. Guess we should get rid of these, huh?" He looked down at Jack's hands that were still holding his shirt.

Jack let go then stepped back. Toby straightened his shirt then led the way into the bathroom where he burned the envelope in the sink, washing the remains away. Jack felt relief despite the events of the day.

* * *

Bruce confronted him outside after school.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bruce asked. "I hardly see you and when I do, you act like you've got this enormous burden on your shoulders."

"I took care of it, okay?" Jack said, walking away. Bruce didn't let him walk away without him.

"What's going on, Jack?" Bruce asked. How worried could he get?

Jack stopped and turned to him. "Mrs. Peetry got fired," he said. "I went to her offie to apologize the other day. The janitor saw me leave and obviously got the wrong idea." Hadn't that wrong idea been Toby's plan the whole time?

"Oh," Bruce said. He knew Peetry had been Jack's friend. Even if she had practically pushed them apart.

"Now I'm suspended," Jack said. "I'll have to attend summer school."

"Want me to be there when you tell your parents?"

Jack hesitated, thinking about how that encounter would play out. Surely the principal had already called them about it. They'd get mad. At him and at Mrs. Peetry. He didn't want to go home to that.

"Can I hang out at your place for a while?" Jack asked, knowing Bruce wouldn't tell him no.

"That might be complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Bruce looked around then started across the parking lot. Jack followed after him. "After the whole thing with the paper, I thought it'd be best to have help if it ever happened again," Bruce explained. "So I told Alfred."

"What?!" Jack asked. "And he was just starting to trust me!"

"He knew we were close before I told him," Bruce said. "I told him you make me happy. Alfred wants what's best for me. And you're it."

Jack didn't know how to handle the feeling of being needed. It was a cozy feeling and knew Bruce knew they both needed each other. Bruce had become crucial to Jack's happiness the last few weeks.

"So, why is having me come over complicated?" Jack asked.

"Alfred's still not used to the idea," Bruce said. "Especially since I'm dating Rachel."

"I don't have to be around him," Jack said. Being jealous of Rachel was pointless. He knew who was more important to Bruce.

"Hey, Alfred wasn't keeping you from me anyway," Bruce said with a grin. "Wish you weren't suspended."

"Me, too."

* * *

Jack and Bruce got a taxi halfway and walked the rest of the way to Wayne Manor. Mostly because it was the first time since the weekend that they had some real time together. Over the course of his suspension, their time together would be less and less.

Stupid Toby.

Jack followed Bruce inside the mansion. Despite what Jack had said back at the school, Alfred was just inside waiting for them. Nothing felt different, which gave Jack the creeps.

"I had the new television installed upstairs as you requested, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Would you care for anything to drink?" He glanced at Jack to include him also.

"I'm fine, Alfred," Bruce said then started up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jack mumbled then hurried after Bruce. He didn't really want to get stuck having any type of conversation with Alfred. At least Alfred wasn't looking at him as if he'd ruin Bruce's life.

Clearly the role model program had affected Jack more than he thought if everyone could see a difference.

Jack walked into the game room, noticing the much bigger TV that had been installed. He couldn't wait to play hours of video games on that. He put his backpack on the floor, leaving his jacket with it. He walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it while Bruce stood there, flipping through the channels.

"I can one hundred percent guarantee that nothing will be on," Jack said which got a grin from Bruce.

Bruce turned to him, leaving the TV on. He tossed the remote onto the couch beside Jack. "There's better things to do, huh?" He got onto the couch, straddling Jack and immediately started kissing him.

Jack kissed him back, the stress of the last few days fading away. He never wanted to leave this moment.

Then Bruce pulled away, annoying Jack like always every time he did that. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

A ring.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Bruce?" he asked a bit slowly.

"Calm down, it's not what you think," Bruce said. "The guy at the jewelry store said it was a promise ring."

"What were you doing at a jewelry store?"

"Shopping with Rachel," Bruce said. "She wanted a necklace to get for her mom."

"And I get the ring?"

"It's a promise that I'll always be yours," Bruce said. "If you don't want it, I'll give it to Rachel. Though I'm sure she'll question the fact that it's a man's ring."

"I wasn't rejecting it in the first place," Jack said, grabbing it out of Bruce's hand. He lifted his right hand then slipped it onto his finger. He grinned at Bruce. "Now I'm pretty."

Bruce shook his head then kissed him again. His hands slowly moving down Jack's chest.

Jack grabbed his wrists, stopping him. He broke the kiss and pulled back. "The door's open," he said. "I know how you are about getting caught..."

Bruce got off of him and walked over to the door and closed it. When he turned, Jack was there, pushing him up against the door. Their lips once again meshed together, Jack unzipped Bruce's pants and snaked his hand in to grab Bruce's cock. Bruce bucked into him in response.

Jack broke the kiss, a grin on his face. "Do I get to thank you for the ring?" he asked, slowly stroking Bruce.

"Depends."

"Relax," Jack said, dropping to his knees in front of Bruce. "I love getting fucked by you. That doesn't have to change."

"Would you want it to?"

Jack paused in pulling down Bruce's pants. He looked up at Bruce. "We've only been exploring the world of sex for, like, a week," he said, not even knowing if it had been that long.

"Well, obviously, I'm not meaning right now," Bruce said. "But, in the future...would you want things to change?" The fact that he mentioned 'future' just made Jack think that anything was possible.

"As in," Jack pulled Bruce's pants down, along with his underwear. "Me fucking you?" He started stroking Bruce again.

"Yes," Bruce said, sounding a little embarassed to even say that.

Jack grinned. "Well, it doesn't have to happen anytime soon," he said. "Right?" Bruce shook his head. He nodded then took Bruce into his mouth. It didn't take long to get Bruce cumming.

After that, they sat on the couch giving each other handjobs since Bruce was still worried that if they started having sex, Alfred could walk in. What was stopping Alfred from walking in and catching them giving each other handjobs? Jack didn't fuss. When he snuck out of his house later, he'd come here and get sex.

He could always count on Bruce for anything.


	9. and Always?

Months passed. Summer came and went. Between Jack's summer classes and Bruce's internship at Wayne Enterprises, there wasn't much time for the boys to spend with each other.

Except for Bruce's eighteenth birthday.

Bruce had gotten the day off and Jack was there for him as soon as classes were over. Alfred had left them alone that afternoon.

Bruce had given him news that he and Rachel had broken up. She wanted to remain friends, but Bruce had gotten the feeling that the reason she had broken up with him was that she suspected that there was 'someone else.'

"She'd freak if she knew who that someone was," Jack had said with a grin.

Until dinner, they had spent their alone time on the couch in the game room.

Jack hadn't been able to get Bruce a present since he was still struggling to get a job. Most of his time was spent during class or helping his foster mom take care of the newborn. Jack looked more exhausted than Bruce had ever seen him.

So, Bruce had let him know that Jack just being there was enough present for him. Jack had stayed the night even though Alfred looked as if he didn't like that idea at all. Bruce had let Jack fuck him that night.

Finally, summer classes were over, giving Jack some needed free time before the new school year started. Bruce spent most of his time at Wayne Enterprises. They talked on the phone, but didn't see each other again until the day before school.

Jack snuck into Bruce's bedroom.

"You don't have to sneak in," Bruce said as Jack dressed for bed. Jack always left a change of clothes here. Alfred didn't know about that.

"I've probably been banned from staying over since Alfred caught us in the garage," Jack said, climbing into bed next to Bruce.

Bruce rolled over and flipped off the light. "And you don't think he'll catch you in the morning?" he asked.

"What can he do about it?" Jack asked. "This isn't his house." He grabbed a handful of Bruce's shirt and pulled himself up to kiss the older boy.

"Yeah, well..." Bruce trailed off, not having a decent argument.

"You're eighteen now, remember?" Jack said. He grinned. "You call the shots."

"But you still have to abide by your foster parents' rules," Bruce told him.

"Only for a few more months," Jack said. "I'm on the verge of getting a job, so I'll be able to get a place of my own and-"

"You could stay here."

The silence that followed told Bruce he shouldn't have suggested it. He knew Jack thought he put Bruce through a lot of trouble even though Bruce assured him that that was a lie. Jack just wanted the feeling of providing for himself. He had always gotten help whether it was willing or not.

Jack was probably more grown up than Bruce.

Jack laid his head against Bruce's chest, one arm around him. Clearly the conversation was over. That, or he was just tired. They had to get up early in the morning to get to school.

Which reminded him...

"Any thoughts about college?" Bruce asked since they would be graduating this year. His parents had already decided which college he'd be going to when he had first started school. If Jack went somewhere else, Bruce would follow no matter what.

Jack shrugged. "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," he said.

"Jack..."

Bruce could almost hear the grin on Jack's face. "Brucey's worried 'bout lil ol' me?" he asked. It was what he had said when things changed between them. Those words had stuck in Bruce's mind the most.

"You want to go to college, though, right?" Bruce asked. Shouldn't it be his job to worry about Jack's future? No one else would.

Jack rolled over, away from Bruce. Bruce sat up and turned the light back on. He looked over at Jack lying beside him.

"Jack?"

Jack looked at him. "Why does it matter if I go or not?" he asked. "I'll just get in trouble and then kicked out."

"Why do you have to be so negative?"

Jack sat up, turning to face Bruce. "Then why can't I just go to college with you?" he asked.

"I'd definitely find a way," Bruce said, even though it was the college's decision whether or not they'd accept Jack.

His criminal record wouldn't go unnoticed. Which was probably why he was having a hard time getting a job.

Jack grinned then leaned over and kissed Bruce. "You're the only way to get me to college," he said.

"You don't need me that badly."

"Oh, believe me, I do," Jack said and it was hard not to.

Bruce pulled Jack toward him for another kiss.

* * *

School started well. Jack was set up with a new guidance counselor. Mrs. Shelby. She was in her sixties or seventies. Hopefully she'd be just as good as Mrs. Peetry.

Bruce made sure their schedules consisted of the same classes. Stories from last year were a thing of the past, so they had nothing to worry about.

Graduation, they'd go public. Bruce had promised him that after their first week of school. Jack felt nervous about that, but knew the excitement would settle in eventually. Because no one would be able to do anything about it. They'd be adults. Of course, it'd hit the news immediately, but they wouldn't worry about that.

Cogwell had moved on. Jack had seen a few of his misfits around. Toby being the most familiar. Jack told himself not to interact with that guy at all this year. Hopefully their differences had been resolved when Jack had been suspended.

He wouldn't talk to Toby to find out.

Bruce was back to hanging out with his old friends, but he blew them off at times for his best friend.

His secret boyfriend.

Jack wasn't a straight A student, but his grades were better this year. He had to thank Bruce for that, though Bruce would give all the credit to Jack.

All in all, things were going pretty good.

Until Mrs. Shelby met Toby.

* * *

Jack was summoned to his guidance counselor's office. It had been a little over a month since school had started back. The weather was gradually getting colder.

He froze as he stepped into Mrs. Shelby's office. Toby was sitting there in front of her desk. Jack got the feeling he had gotten last year's enemy all over again.

"Sit down, Mr. Napier," Shelby said. Unlike Mrs. Peetry, she never addressed his as 'Jack.'

Jack walked over to the chair beside Toby and sat down. "What's this about?" he asked.

Shelby seemed to completely ignore Toby. "The school's been contacted by child services," she said. "Have you had any problems at home?"

"Not really," Jack replied even though that was a lie. His foster parents had become more strict ever since Jack had gotten suspended last year. He could handle it, though he had snuck off to Bruce's almost every night.

"Mr. Napier, your parents said you keep sneaking out at night," Shelby said. "That you ignore curfew." She looked down at something on her desk. "That you tell them, quote: 'You can shove your rules up your-' "

"I admit, I get a little testy sometimes," Jack said. Why was Toby here to listen to all this? "What did child services-"

"You're on your own," Shelby said. "They decided that was best and putting you into another foster home these few months before you're eighteen is unnecessary."

Jack felt delight at this news. He was free from rules! He could do whatever he wanted. He couldn't wait to tell Bruce the good news.

"Mr. Jackson has volunteered to give you a place to stay until you get your own apartment," Shelby said, gesturing to Toby.

Jack looked over at Toby, who had no expression on his face. It was as if he didn't even care.

"You two should get to class," Shelby said.

Jack stood up and left the office in a bit of a hurry. He didn't stop when he heard Toby calling after him. He finally stopped when Toby grabbed his arm.

"I'm not doing this to make your life a living hell, you know," Toby said, letting go of Jack's arm. He held out his hand. "Let bygones be bygones?"

Jack just stood there, remembering that deal he had made with Toby last year. He had gotten suspended because of it.

Toby slowly lowered his hand, looking a bit intimidated by Jack's stare. "I can help you move your things after school," he said. Was he honestly trying to be nice?

Jack new he'd always have the feeling that something was up. But he couldn't say no to a free place. "Thanks," he said then went to class.

* * *

"Toby?!" Bruce asked when Jack had given him the news. "You refuse to stay at my place because you want to provide for yourself and you go-"

"It's not like I can do anything about it," Jack said, thinking that Bruce was overreacting.

It was after school. Jack was waiting for Toby to pick him up so they could start the move.

"Yes, you could have, Jack," Bruce said. "You could've said that there's someone else-"

"It's over and done with," Jack said. "Plus, I don't want to cause a problem between you and Alfred by moving into the mansion."

"You won't cause a problem."

Jack leaned back on the bench, tired of the argument. He didn't want to get mad at Bruce even though Bruce was mad. That was probably more from hurt than anything else, though.

"Did I even cross your mind when Toby gave you a place to stay?" Bruce asked.

Jack stared straight ahead. "No," he replied, ashamed by his answer. He knew that would upset Bruce more.

"Jack," Bruce said. "Is there something-"

Jack looked at him, quickly. "If you even think about asking about me and Toby, you're crazy," he said. He lifted his right hand, reminded Bruce about the promise ring. The ring that hadn't left his finger since Bruce gave it to him.

"I just want to understand why you're moving in with Toby," Bruce said.

Jack lowered his hand, seeing Toby pulling up. "Keep your enemies closer, I guess," he said. "You could come and help."

"I've got a part time job at the company," Bruce said then stood up and left. Jack felt a pang in his chest as he left. If he had known moving in with Toby would cause problems with Bruce...

Toby honked the horn, pulling Jack out of his thoughts. Jack stood and got in the car.


	10. Too Late

Christmas break.

Jack had been living with Toby the last few months. Toby actually proved to be a fun guy to hang out with. Which seemed to drive Bruce further away.

At the start of the year, Bruce had promised Christmas break would be the best. Memorable like their weekend retreat to Florida. Instead, Bruce had to work.

Jack had gained and lost several jobs the last few months. He found that he couldn't work well the longer Bruce was upset with him. So, Toby had talked him into going to Wayne Enterprises.

It took some time, but he finally ran into Bruce, who was on break.

"Jack?" Bruce asked, surprised to see him here. "What-"

"We need to talk," jack said, watching Bruce look at his watch. "Now."

"Jack, I-"

Jack dragged him into the bathroom. He checked the stalls to make sure they were along before saying anything. "Why do you hate Toby so much?" he asked, crossing his arms as he stood there in front of Bruce.

"Why do you like him?" Bruce asked. "I thought you two hated each other." He had never learned about Toby's threat last year.

And he never would.

"I wasn't a big fan of you until I met you," Jack said, though that was twisting the truth a bit. He hadn't cared one way or another about Bruce until they had been teamed up in Cogwell's program.

"I need to get back to work," Bruce said. "Can't this wait?"

"No." Jack moved to stand in Bruce's way.

Bruce sighed. "I don't hate Toby," he said. "It's been months. Clearly it's a good place for you to stay."

"If I had moved in with you, it would've been a perfect place for me to stay," Jack said, more harsh than he intended it to be.

A flash of hurt crossed Bruce's face. "Jack, I don't know what you want to hear from me," he said. "Do you want me to be happy, or do you want me to admit that I've felt like shit these last few months since you moved in with Toby?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but Bruce didn't let him.

"I'm not gonna lie," Bruce went on. "I haven't felt like shit. I haven't been happy. Hell, I've been too busy to feel anything."

Those words hit Jack harder than anything else Bruce had said. "So the company is more important than me?" he asked. He let his arms hang at his sides.

Bruce didn't answer for a moment. "I've got a lot of things to do," he said. "You've gotta understand that this is my future."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Jack said. "I've got better things to do." He turned and left without looking back.

* * *

Bruce came home to the Manor, a bit surprised to find Jack sitting on the front steps. "It's cold out," he said, getting Jack's attention. "What are you? Crazy?"

Jack didn't say anything. He reached behind him and grabbed a bag. "Toby's gonna drop off the rest this weekend," he said.

"What brought this on?"

Jack stared down at his bag. "We said way too much to each other today," he said, looking back at Bruce. "I need you. I guess I didn't see that when I moved in with Toby."

Bruce didn't say anything for a while. "I honestly didn't think I'd see you again after the way you left," he said. He looked down at the keys in his hand. "I wouldn't know how-"

Then suddenly he was in Jack's arms. It reminded him of that time in the Manor. Jack had hugged him unexpectedly, but it had been welcome. Bruce hugged him back now just as tightly.

"I've got your back, Brucey," Jack said. Bruce could feel his breath against his neck.

"Always?"

"Promise."

After a moment, Jack pulled away. Bruce led the way inside. He showed him to the guest room, but Bruce's room was where Jack decided to stay. And Alfred didn't seem to have any problem with Jack moving in. It was a change, but Jack wasn't complaining.

He went to bed in Bruce's arms, feeling a lot better than he had the last few months.

* * *

Spring had arrived. Soon graduation would be upon them. All the students had gotten their class rings and Jack kept staring at it as if it'd leap right off his hand.

"Hey," Bruce said, sitting across the table from him. "The point of lunch is to eat."

Jack put his attention on the tray in front of him, realizing he hadn't touched his food. "I've got a lot on my mind," he said then started eating.

Bruce slid an envelope across the table. Jack stared at it. "Just open it," Bruce said with a slight smirk.

Jack picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out two airplane tickets. He still didn't get what it was.

"Happy birthday, asshole," Bruce said, a grin on his face. "Those tickets are for this weekend."

"Miami, Florida," Jack mumbled under his breath then put the tickets back in the envelope. He looked at Bruce. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Do I look like I care?" Bruce asked. "It'll come out at graduation anyway."

Jack was excited about the trip. He was tempted to jump across the table at Bruce, but restrained hiself.

"You're welcome, by the way," Bruce said when Jack hadn't said anything.

Jack shrugged. "Why should I thank you?" he asked. "You gave me two tickets. Who's going with me?"

"There's always Toby."

Jack shook his head then noticed Toby walking their way. "Speak of the devil."

Bruce glanced over his shoulder and saw Toby then looked back down at his food. Jack couldn't decipher the look on his face. Was he still upset that Jack had moved in with Toby?

Toby stopped at their table, taking a seat beside Jack. "Mrs. Shelby told me it was your birthday," he said. "Got any plans?"

"Uh..." Jack looked at Bruce. Surely Bruce had something planned for tonight.

"I've gotta go to work after school," Bruce said, which meant he'd be home after dark.

"Okay, then," Toby said, looking at Bruce then back at Jack. It was weird to know that Toby knew about them but Bruce didn't know Toby knew. "Wanna hang out?"

Jack hadn't looked away form Bruce, who hadn't looked him in the eye since Toby came over. He'd have to be dumb to be jealous of Toby. Jack would never even think about cheating on Bruce.

"Sure," Jack said, looking at Toby since seeing Bruce right now pained him.

Toby gave a nod then left. Jack didn't miss the look on Bruce's face that made Jack feel like he was, in fact, cheating on him.

* * *

After school, Jack didn't have time to talk to Bruce before Bruce was off. He wanted to be sure that hanging out with Toby wasn't a problem.

Shouldn't he be the one that was hurt? Bruce was going to work on Jack's BIRTHDAY. Hadn't Jack gone through a lot of trouble to make Bruce's birthday special?

"I bet he's got somethin' planned at the Manor," Toby said, walking up.

Jack looked at him. "And you care, why?" he asked.

"He's done some good for you," Toby said. "I'm kinda glad he didn't get teamed up with me last year."

Jack rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "I'm not talking about this with you," he said. "Let's just go."

* * *

Bruce was let off work early. He was relieved about that. He pulled out his phone to call Jack. If he was still hanging with Toby, oh well. Bruce had felt guilty all day for not being with Jack.

The trip this weekend would hopefully make things better. Wayne Enterprises was starting to drive a wedge between him and Jack.

"Bruce?"

Bruce snapped his phone shut and turned. Rachel was standing there. She looked dressed for a party. The fading light of the day showed off her beauty.

"Hey, Rachel," Bruce said, wondering why that thought had entered his mind. He gestured to how she was dressed. "Going somewhere?"

"A few of my friends are having a party," Rachel said. "You want to come?"

"Actually I-"

"You look like you could use it," Rachel said. Was she trying to get him back? Or was that just an insane idea that popped into his head?

Bruce hesitated a moment. Jack thought he was still at work. Would it hurt to go to the party just for a few minutes?

"I guess I could stay for a little while," Bruce said, putting his phone in his pocket.

Jack was probably having a lot of fun hanging with Toby. He hadn't seemed to care whether or not Bruce was with him. Besides, there was always this weekend.

"Great," Rachel said with a smile. She hooked her arm through his and walked off.

* * *

Toby ended up taking Jack to a bar that evening. Toby's friends were there. Jack recognized them as the misfits of the Role Model Program. If lessons had been learned, they had been completely forgotten.

Toby stepped up to the bar. "Two beers," he said, flashing what was clearly a fake ID. Didn't matter to the bartendar. Two bottles were served up. Toby grabbed them, tossing one to Jack. Jack caught it with ease.

"It's your special night, Jacky," Toby said, taking a swig of his beer. "Poker? Pool? Karaoke?"

Jack looked at the bottle in his hand. How long had it been since he had a beer? It was one of the things he had given up to straighten his life out.

"Jack," Toby put his arm around Jack's shoulders. "You're eighteen. An official adult! Live a little, dude."

Jack looked at Toby. "You're right," he said then took a long drink from his bottle. Back when he drank, he had gotten hooked on stronger stuff, but this would do for tonight.

Bruce would just miss out on the fun.

* * *

Drunk more than anything, Jack and Toby had gotten thrown out of the bar. Jack had won about a hundred bucks at poker. Toby had lost more than that.

Toby fumbled with his car keys, ending up dropping them. "Maybe I'm not fit for driving," he said then laughed.

Jack came up beside him, pointing across the street. Toby was picking up his keys. "There's a party," he said, getting Toby's attention. He grinned. He didn't have to say what he had in mind.

"It's still early," Toby said, moving around the car and starting across the street.

Jack followed after him. Neither of them cared that it was obvious they weren't allowed in.

* * *

Bruce was used to fancy parties. He had thrown quite a few of his own. He had money to have more in the future.

And once he was CEO of Wayne Enterprises, more parties would come. And that wasn't too far away.

Bruce walked over to where Rachel was standing with some of her friends. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want Jack mad at him tonight, either.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Bruce said. "It was a great party, but I've got something I really need to do."

"You sure you can't stay longer?" Rachel asked.

Right then, music started playing. Rachel smiled then grabbed Bruce's arm, pulling him out to the dance floor. Bruce thought about saying something, but he knew Rachel. She wouldn't let him leave unless she got her dance.

"I hardly see you anymore," Rachel said, her arms around his neck as they danced. "How've you been?"

"Busy," Bruce said, his arms around her instinctively. "Wayne Enterprises has-"

"I've heard rumors that you're gonna take over right after graduation."

"I plan on going to college," Bruce said. "I don't even know if I want-"

"But I thought that was your future," Rachel said. "How can you just give it up?"

Because there wasn't much of a future for him wihtout Jack. Tonight was the best night to patch things up. That way the weekend could be perfect.

Rachel had pressed closer to him without him realizeing it. He didn't say anything about it.

"Well-" Bruce started to reply when there was a commotion at the drinks table.

He turned and locked eyes with Jack, surprised to see him here. Jack looked just as surprised to see him.

Then Bruce remembered that his arms were around Rachel. And that she was standing way too close to be friendly.

"Bruce?"

The next few seconds went by in a blur. Jack ran out of there as if pursued by something. Bruce let go of Rachel, ignoring her questions as he started after Jack. Bruce walked by Toby on the way. Toby was giving him a deathly look.

Bruce made it outside, looking up and down the street for Jack, but the other boy was nowhere in sight.

It was time to go.

"Boy, are you in trouble."

Bruce looked behind him and saw Toby standing there. It was clear that hew as way past drunk.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. Had Jack gotten drunk enough to rattle off secrets to Toby? Certainly Jack wouldn't lose THAT MUCH control over himself.

"It's Jack's birthday, dickhead," Toby slurred, walking over to Bruce. "And you go out partying with your ex? That's lw, dude."

Bruce decided to ignore him. The idiot was drunk anyway. He turned and walked off, heading back to the company to get his car.

Hopefully Jack went back to the mansion.

* * *

Jack was drunk, but not enough to hallucinate what he saw at the party.

Bruce and Rachel.

Arms around each other.

That was it. He was through. Who knew what else Bruce had lied to him about? He most likely always lied about when he got off work. Because, clearly, there was something going on between him and Rachel.

Jack was just starting to think that things were getting better. Bruce had forgiven him for moving in with Toby. They were going public at graduation, which was less than a month away.

Bruce had played him.

The worst thing about it was that Jack had fallen for it.

He flagged down a taxi, which took him to Wayne Manor. Bruce wasn't back yet. If he had been, he would have been waiting out front. Jack paid the driver then stumbled inside.

He ignored Alfred as he headed upstairs. He packed only little since he was in a hurry to leave. He zipped up the bag then put it over his shoulder. He looked at the ring on his hand, remembering Bruce's words when he had given it to him:

"It's a promise that I'll always be yours."

Jack pulled the ring off and set it on the nightstand, knowing it alone would be enough of a message to Bruce.

He dropped the envelope with the plane tickets on the bed then left the room. Downstairs, Alfred stood as if waiting for him. He noticed the bag then held an envelope out to Jack.

Jack slowed to a halt and took it. Inside was a key and a check. 'Happy Birthday' was written on the envelope in Bruce's handwriting. Jack ripped up the check then handed it back to Alfred.

"Do I have the liberty to know why?" Alfred asked since it was obvious that Jack was leaving.

"Bruce will know," Jack said, not wanting to talk about it. In the morning, the pain of leaving would hit him, but it was for the best. Thoughts of who was more important to Bruce pointed at Rachel now.

How could he have been so stupid?!

"Take care, Alfred," Jack said then headed to the garage.

It didn't take him long to find Bruce's gift.

A motorcycle.

Jack pulled off the ribbon that was on the handlebars then got on the bike. He started it up then drove out of the garage.

He drove away from Wayne Manor without looking back.

* * *

"Jack!" Bruce ran into the mansion then took the stairs up three at a time. "Jack!"

No response.

Bruce went to the game room first since Jack liked to hang out there, but there was no one there.

"Jack!"

Bruce ran to the bedroom, expecting Jack to be fuming as he paced back and forth. An apology and an explanation was already forming on his tongue as he walked in.

The room was empty.

Bruce didn't know where else he could be. Toby's maybe? He walked over to the nightstand to grab the phone.

That was when he saw the ring.

Bruce picked it up and sat on the bed. A crinkling noise made him stand back up. The envelope he had given Jack at lunch was there.

Jack was gone.

"He left not long before you arrived," Alfred said, standing in the doorway.

Bruce grabbed the envelope and sat back down. "Did he say why?" he asked, looking at Alfred.

Alfred shook his head. "He said you would know," he replied then left Bruce alone.

Bruce had several questions in his head that only Jack would ever be able to answer. It wasn't like Jack to up and leave like this.

Was it the fact that Bruce hadn't completely gotten over Jack moving in with Toby? Hadn't he showed he was over that?

Of course. The real problem was Rachel. It was always Rachel. Jack had been jealous when they had been dating even though he had said otherwise.

And then came tonight.

The fact that Jack hadn't stuck around for an explanation meant he wouldn't listen to one anyway.

Bruce threw the envelope angrily. He had been looking forward to the moment where he could proudly show off his boyfriend. The only person that could make him happy. Now he was the only person that could rip his heart into many pieces.

Bruce clenched his hand into a fist, holding onto the ring tightly. If only he had never gone to that party.

He laid down on the bed and cried.

* * *

The pain hit Jack before he was out of Gotham. He had thought being drunk would sae him from that right now, but it just seemed to make things worse. He managed to get a hotel room downtown before he broke down.

He dropped his bag on the floor then fell onto the bed. Sobs escaped him as he clutched the pillow.

There was an ache in his chest that he couldn't explain. The pain of seeing Bruce and Rachel wracked his brain. He couldn't get the image out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

He needed it to GO AWAY.

Jack pushed himself up and headed into the bathroom, barely making it as he threw up into the sink. He emptied his stomach, focusing on the headache. Anything was better than thinking about Bruce.

When he couldn't throw up any more, he cleaned up at the sink. He splashed cold water on his face.

That was when he heard it start to rain.

Jack stumbled out of the bathroom and back to the bed. He threw the tear soaked pillow across the room. He stretched out on the bed on top of the covers. He knew what suicidal felt like. This wasn't it. This felt worse. Death wouldn't save him. He needed to be doing something.

He laid there for hours until he sat up and grabbed the phone, dialing the front desk. He asked about making a call to California. They were unable to help him. He hung up, angry.

He sat there, plans forming in his head. He wouldn't have any problem getting to California. All he had to figure out was which person to go to.

"I'll kill him," Jack mumbled under his breath. His father would be surprised to see him after nearly five years.

Jack noticed something sticking out from under the nightstand. He leaned over and picked it up, looking at it.

It was a joker card.

Jack stuck the card in his pocket for safe keeping. He laid back down, pulling the covers up over his head. It helped block the world from him.

He fell asleep.


	11. A Plan

Jack had been living in southern California for a year and a half now. He had left Gotham two years ago and had celebrated his twentieth birthday the night before.

"My dad'll be home soon."

The voice woke him up. He turned his head and looked across the room at her. She was already dressed for a work: a waitress outfit for the diner across the street. Where he had met her last night.

Jack sat up. "What time is it?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair, which he was growing out.

"Seven," she replied, grabbing his jacket and tossing it to him. "Get dressed." She turned and left the room.

Jack got up, grabbing his clothes that had been thrown around the room last night and got dressed. He had gotten used to getting up earlier than this, so he wasn't tired. Being tired meant slow reflexes and that was something he didn't need.

He headed downstairs where she was eating breakfast. Her name was Brenda. She was 25 and trying to earn enough money to leave California. That was all he knew and waned to know. She would just become one night out of many to remember but never dwell on.

Brenda sat there, watching as he got himself a cup of coffee. "Will you call me?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack said even though he wouldn't. She would end up forgetting him like everyone else did.

Except Kristie.

Kris was in college in L.A. Jack had met her a year ago. They hadn't kept in contact, but Jack remembered a lot about her.

She was blonde. She had lived in L.A. her whole life with her dad. Her mom had left when she was little. Her dad had gotten remarried after she had graduated high school. She went to college wanting to be a photographer. Jack still had her number, but would she remember him if he decided to call her? She probably had a boyfriend by now.

"I hear that a lot from guys," Brenda said, pulling Jack out of his thoughts. "I guess I shouldn't expect a call."

Jack opened his mouth to respond then stopped at the sound of a door opening than a man's voice.

"Dad!" Brenda said, looking at Jack.

Jack panicked. Sure, she was old enough to do what she wanted, but it'd be highly disrespectful for her to break her father's number one rule.

Brenda pointed toward a hallway. "Take the backdoor," she urged then left to greet her dad.

Jack put the coffee cup down then headed out the back quickly but quietly.

* * *

Jack walked into his one room apartment. He didn't have a job, but managed to pay the rent easily. He had known easy ways to get drugs ever since he was fourteen. He hadn't used drugs since then and didn't plan on changing that anytime soon.

He undressed and took a shower then put on some fresh clothes. Only in the private areas of his mind would he openly be relieved to get the smell of Brenda off of him.

The joker card he had found that night in Gotham was sitting on the nightstand. He grabbed it and put it in his jacket pocket. For some reason, he had become attached to the card. It seemed to be the only thing holding him together.

He headed back outside. He didn't spend much time in his apartment. Isolating himself wouldn't do any good and he had a mission. A mission he had been putting off and planning the last two years.

He was going to kill his father.

He had found out that the bastard was no longer in prison. His life sentence had been reduced due to good behavior. He had been kept in prison just in case he came after Jack, tracking him through foster care. Jack had vanished off the map the moment he was free from foster care. Which was probably when his father had been released.

Jack had tracked him here a couple of months ago. He was living with his girlfriend, which made Jack hate him more for some reason. It didn't matter. Anything his father did made Jack hate him more.

His temper had gotten worse over the last two years. Ever since that night in a rundown hotel in downtown Gotham. Where he had cried all night long.

It had been the last time he cried.

He had moved on since then, becoming cold and indifferent. Only Kristie had been able to reach past that. She had made him feel whole again during the time he had been with her. Almost like...

Jack clamped down on that thought. Bruce Wayne was dead to him. He didn't care what Bruce was doing. Probably hanging out with all his rich buddies in that college he had always planned to go to.

He walked over to a payphone, sticking some change in. He put the phone to his ear and dialed Kristie's number. He had memorized it the first day he saw it. He was just now putting it to use.

"Hello?" It was her voice. A voice that constantly reminded him that there was still something good in the world.

"Kris, it's Jack," he said, hoping she'd remember. It had only been one night, but one night had been enough.

"Jack?" Kris asked, recognition in her voice. "It's been...How are you?" He couldn't tell whether she was pleased to hear from him or not.

"I've been good," Jack said even though he had been way less than good since meeting her. "How are you?"

"Great, actually," she said. "You've kinda brightened up my day."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Kris said. "I've had a rough day. First I had an argument with my dad then my best friend stole my boyfriend then there was the flight to San Diego." She sighed. "And it's not even noon yet."

"How early did you get up?" Jack asked. San Diego! She was here! He had a chance to see her again.

"Well, I guess it was more like last night," Kris said. "Ever since I dropped out of college, my dad has been onto me."

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Will it actually surprise you to know that I'm here in San Diego?" he asked.

A slight pause. "For real?"

Jack smiled at hearing the excitement in her voice. "Yeah," he replied with a nod even though she couldn't see him.

"I know just where to meet up."

* * *

They met up at a coffee shop. Her hair was shorter, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. He was lucky to know her.

Kris smiled when she saw Jack, surprising him by leaping off her seat and hugging him. He returned the embrace. She pulled away, the smile still on her face. "You haven't changed," she said. "Still need a haircut, I see."

Jack grinned. "I won't find time for that," he said then sat down at the table with her.

"It's a small world after all, huh?" Kris said. "When you said you were gonna call..."

"Sorry I didn't call sooner," Jack said. He wouldn't be able to explain to anyone why he didn't call. Most of the time was because he didn't want to see them again.

Settling down wasn't an option for him. He wasn't one for commitment.

Broken once, broken forever.

But Kris gave him hope. He really liked her despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't get close to her. It'd end up badly for both of them one way or another.

"You really mean that?" Kris asked, her hands moving to grip the coffee mug in front of her.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah," he replied. It had been roughly two years since he had meant anything.

Kris smiled. "That means a lot to me," she said. "You actually mean it." She took a drink of her coffee.

"Your boyfriend didn't?"

Kris paused then lowered the mug. "I know you don't want to hear about him," she said. "And, quite frankly, I don't want to talk about him."

"Good enough for me," Jack said with a slight nod of his head. He kind of hated the guy for hurting her, but kept that to himself.

"Do you want coffee?" Kris asked, pointing at her mug. "I'll-"

"No, thanks, I'm good," Jack said. "Not a big fan of it anyway."

"So, I guess meeting up here wasn't such a good idea."

"I wouldn't say that," Jack told her. "I got to see you again. And you got your coffee." He smiled.

Kris smiled back, looking down away from him. "I know this might sound lame," she said, looking back at him. "But I haven't been happy since you."

Jack could probably hear that from a lot of women if he ever saw them again.

Could Bruce say that?

Jack hated himself for thinking about Bruce right now. Bruce didn't need him or else he would have searched for him harder.

The last image he had of Bruce entered his mind: Bruce on the dancefloor with Rachel in his arms. Jack could still remember the betrayal he felt that whole night.

He wouldn't have been able to get to this point without that.

"Jack?"

Jack pulled himself out of his thoughts, seeing the look of hurt on her face. Staying silent had definitely been the wrong thing to do.

But she didn't look mad. She knew bits and pieces of his troubled past from when he had told her that night. Of course, he hadn't been able to open up completely to anyone besides Bruce.

Unexpectedly, Jack leaned across the table and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, blushing as she looked away from him again.

He planned on not letting her go again.

* * *

**Sadly, there won't be any Bruce/Jack for a while since I wanted to give the Joker more of a background story. Jack's relationship with Kris _will _end badly. Obvious since this is a Bruce/Jack story.**


	12. Delayed

Jack went out with Kris that evening. They caught a movie then went out for ice cream, eating it as they walked hand in hand.

"I dropped out of college for a reason, you know," Kris said, ending the quiet.

"Is there even a reason to go?" Jack asked, drumping the rest of his ice cream in a trash can as they walked by it.

"There's different reasons," Kris said. "To start a career, to get out of your parents' house-"

"To go because of someelse elst that's there," Jack put in. That would have been hs only reason.

He had left before he had even graduated high school.

"And there's that," Kris said. She finished her ice cream then looked at him. "I dropped out because of my boyfriend."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him," Jack said, looking at her.

She looked forward. "I don't," she said with a slight shake of her head. She stopped, turning him toward her. "He said he wanted to take the next step. I was an idiot and he's probably gonna get my best friend pregnant."

"You never thought about going back?" Jack asked. If she was anyone else, he wouldn't want to listen to her story. But he was crazy about her.

And probably insane for feeling that way.

"Dad wouldn't support me," Kris said. She sighed. "At the time, I wished I didn't have a dad and now I'm glad I didn't say it out loud."

Jack thought about his own dad. The hate that was inside him wouldn't go away. It was his father's fault that his life was so miserable. He wouldn't feel better until the man was dead.

Kris took both of his hands in hers. "You're probably wondering why San Diego, huh?" she asked.

"That actually never entered my mind," Jack said. "It was more like 'thank you for choosing San Diego.' "

Kris smiled brightly. "Well, then, I guess it doesn't matter," she said.

"I didn't say that," Jack said. "Now I'm just curious."

Kris let out a small laugh. She had the cutest laugh he had ever heard. He smiled at her. "My mom lives here," she said. "She called me a few months ago, wanting to meet me. She lives with her boyfriend."

"When are you gonna see her?"

Kris shrugged. "I haven't decided on anything yet," she said. "I don't know her. I guess I'm not mad becuase Dad never told me anything bad about her. Maybe they agreed that she had to leave. I don't know."

Jack couldn't help but wonder if his life would have been better if his mom had grabbed him and left. She still would have died, but he wouldn't have acted up. He never would have left California.

For some reason, that thought put a deep ache in his chest. But the reason why was obvious:

Bruce.

How long would it be before his heart gave up on that rich kid in Gotham? He knew he hated Bruce, he hadn't felt more sure about anything.

But it still hurt.

"Will you come with me when I DO decide to see her?" Kris asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure," Jack said, meaning it this time. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Kris smiled then leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Jack smiled and hugged her back.

Bruce could definitely be replaced.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed. Kris had gotten a place of her own and invited Jack to move in with her. He accepted and moved out of his shitty apartment.

Things were comfortable between them even though they were moving fast. Jumping into a relationship wasn't the smartest choice, but nothing was stopping him.

Jack sat down in the kitchen, eating lunch while Kris walked around on the phone. She had to dodge boxes that were still unpacked. They went out almost every night, which made unpacking quite difficult.

He turned his head, watching as Kris walked by him, talking on the phone. He gathered she was talking to her mom. Were they finally going to meet?

A few minutes later, she came back, no longer talking on the phone. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He put his arm around her.

"Have anything planned for this afternoon?" she asked with a smile.

"I hardly ever make plans anymore," Jack said. That was an outright lie, but she didn't need to know the kind of plans he made.

Kris smiled. "She wants us to go over to her house," she said. "Her boyfriend's off at work or something, but she doesn't have any other free time off."

Jack picked up his drink. "We're going; I don't need explanations," he said.

Kris shook her head at him then gave him a quick kiss and hopped off his lap. "I need something to wear!" she said then ran off toward the bedroom.

"You look fine the way you are!" Jack called after her then took a drink.

"Shut up!" Kris yelled back. "I'm still in my pajamas."

Jack smirked. "I'm still not lying."

"Shut up!"

Jack grinned then finished his lunch, putting the dishes away in the sink.

Kris came back a moment later, dressed in a robe and holding up one of his old jackets. "How come I never see you wear this?" she asked.

"Because it's California and I don't need a jacket," Jack said. The one she was holding, he hadn't worn since high school. The jacket had become 'sentimental' in order to hide the scars he no longer felt self-conscious about.

Scars that had faded a lot the last two years.

Kris lowered the jacket with a frown on her face. "I want you to look nice," she said.

Jack pointed at the jacket as he leaned against the counter. "I didn't look nice in that when it was fashionable," he said.

"Fine," Kris said. "You don't have to wear the stupid jacket." She turned and stomped off down the hall a bit over dramatically.

"If you want me to wear it, I will," Jack said, watching as she disappeared into the bedroom. "But if I start to look not nice because of sweat-"

"You don't have to wear the fucking jacket!" Kris yelled at him loudly.

"Are you PMS'ing?"

Jack moved out of line of fire as she threw something at him. He picked up his now broken sunglasses then went into the bedroom. Kris was going through the closet. Jack put the sunglasses on the dresser then walked over to her, turning her to him.

"I know you're stressing out over this," Jack said. "Meeting new people is hard."

"You don't seem to have any problems, if I remember correctly."

"And what do you remember correctly?"

With one swift motion, she dropped the robe.

Jack's eyebrows lifted.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Kris was hurrying to get dressed.

"Do I have to wear the jacket?" Jack asked, moving slow on purpose. He wasn't in a hurry. Rushing just made Kris stress out more.

"No, just put something on," Kris said then disappeared into the bathroom to do her hair.

Jack walked over to the closet and dressed in some of his nicer clothes. It was still a T-shirt and jeans, but he didn't own much of anything else.

Kris came up behind him with hair gel in her hands as she tackled his head. He turned, grabbing her by the wrists. "What are you doing?"

"You need to do something about your hair," Kris said. "It's always in a mess."

"I can fix my hair on my own," Jack said. He let go of her.

Kris frowned. "Perfect," she said, sarcastically. "A little combing that'll turn into a mess later." She went back into the bathroom.

Jack was going to be glad when this dad was over. Stressed out Kris was overwhelming.

Kris finished up and came back out. "How do I look?" she asked.

Jack looked at her. She was wearing a knee-length blue jean skirt and a V-neck blue T-shirt that fit her curves perfeclty. Her high heels made her a couple of inches taller. She hardly wore makeup. She was beautiful without it.

"Jack?"

"You look perfect," Jack told her. "You'll definitely make a good first impression."

"Thanks," Kris said. "Let's go." She grabed her purse and left.

Jack followed.

* * *

Normally, they would take Jack's motorcycle, but due to Kris's outfit, the bike was the worst way to travel. So they took a taxi. Kris had written down the address and handed it to the driver. It was a silent half hour ride.

When they arrived, Jack froze in his seat.

He hadn't been here, but he knew the address. An address he wouldn't likely ever forget.

His father's house.

"Jack?" Kris was looking at him. She looked impatient with him.

"Do you know your mom's boyfriend's name?" Jack asked. Maybe her mom just lived on the same street and he was looking at the wrong house.

"I've never asked," Kris said. "Why?"

"No reason," Jack said, getting out of the taxi. He paid the driver.

Kris walked over to him once the taxi was gone. "Jack, what is it?" she asked, placing her hand on his arm.

Jack looked at her hand. "I think your mom might be dating my dad," he said then looked at her.

Kris lowered her hand then looked at the house he had seen, confirming his thoughts. Now what was he going to do?

"Your dad?" Kris asked, looking back at hi. "As in, prison dad?" He nodded. She didn't say anything else and started toward the door.

Jack followed after her. At least his dad wasn't home. He wouldn't be able to control himself otherwise.

"You really think it's a good idea to continue with this?" Jack asked. She didn't know how bad his dad was and it was better that way.

"He's not here," Kris said. "Maybe we could talk to her-"

"You don't know her," Jack said. "You really think she'll listen to anything you have to say?"

Kris ignored him and knocked. A moment later, the door opened. Jack had been expecting a less than average looking woman, but she was just as beautiful as Kris. Jack felt sick at thinking that about Kris's mom and his dad's girlfriend.

He noticed that she was studying him for a short moment.

"Hi, I'm Kristie," Kris said then gestured to Jack. "This is my boyfriend, Jack."

The woman looked at Kris. "It's great to finally meet you," she said. "You can call me Morgan." She pulled Kris into a hug while Jack stood by watching.

Morgan invited them in. Jack felt weird to be walking around his father's house. He could already feel his hate rising to the surface.

This was definitely a bad idea.

"Make yourselves at home," Morgan said. "I'll go get Toby."

"Toby?" Jack asked, the name registering in his brain.

"Someone my boyfriend picked up," Morgan said then left.

"Jack?" Kris asked. "What is it?"

Jack plopped down onto the couch. "Nothing," he said. There was probably a lot of people named Toby. Surely it couldn't be THAT Toby.

"I don't believe that for one second," Kris said. "My boyfriend's name was Toby."

Jack looked at her, but said nothing. Morgan was coming back with Toby. He looked back forward and didn't move when he saw that it actually WAS Toby.

Toby, the misfit in Gotham. Jack hadn't seen him since that party on his 18th birthday.

Jack looked at Kris when she stood up, exclaiming, "Toby?!" in surprise.

"Kris?" Toby asked, not noticing Jack yet. "What are you doing here?"

Kris pointed at Morgan. "She's my mom," she said, lowering her hand. Her other hand was clenched into a fist. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran into Mr. Napier-"

Jack let out a sharp laugh that got everyone's attention. Toby didn't look surprised to see him. "Running into him was a load of shit," Jack said. "You've been following me. Just like Miami."

"You two know each other?" Morgan asked.

"Jack," Kris said. "What's going on? What's in Miami?"

Jack didn't take his eyes off Toby. "Does he know I'm in San Diego?" he asked.

"I haven't got around to it yet," Toby said. "But I'm sure it'll come up."

"I demand to know what you're talking about," Morgan said.

"Fuck this," Jack said, standing up. He glared at Toby. "Don't think for one minute that this changes ANYTHING. I'm still going after him."

"Jack!" Kris said, sounding just as annoyed as her mother.

"I wish you luck," Toby said with a smirk. "I really do."

Jack left without looking back. His plans had already been delayed when he decided to call Kris. Now killing his father was even further in the future.


	13. A New Plan

Jack had only walked a few blocks down the street when he heard Kris calling for him. He slowed to a stop since hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's going on with you?" Kris asked, turning him to face her.

"You should have told me Toby was your boyfriend," Jack said, mostly upset by the thought of Toby following him. How had he found him?

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it," Kris said. "How do you know him?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it," Jack said gruffly.

Kris crossed her arms, looking more angry than hurt. "I met him in college," she said. "He was fun to be around. He took my mind off of you. We started dating and I was oblivious to the fact that he had his eye on my best friend instead." She uncrossed her arms. "You know the rest."

"I wasn't mentioned by either one of you?"

Kris shook her head. "I didn't ask about his past relationshiips, he didn't ask about mine," she said. "Now, you talk."

Bringing up Bruce was definitely out of the question. He and Jack would forever remain a secret.

"I met him about three years ago," Jack said. "Me, him, and a group of others were put into a program that would straighten us out. Because of Toby, I ended up failing the program."

"I don't get more than that?" Kris asked. "Do you hate him?"

"Now that I know he's the guy that hurt you, yeah," Jack said. "But, back in Gotham, he eventually became my friend."

"You lived in Gotham?" Kris asked. Of course she would know about Gotham. A certain person had been on the news everywhere quite often since he graduated high school.

"About a year and a half," Jack said. "Toby was obviously curious why I left so he followed me."

"And why did you leave?"

"Kris, I don't want to talk about this," Jack said. "Especially THAT."

"I just want to understand what's going on," Kris said. She had calmed down a bit, but looked a little hurt.

"What's going on is you and me," Jack said, placing his hands on her arms. "That's all that matters."

"What about Morgan and your dad?"

Jack looked back toward the house, his thoughts on Toby. The only person that could ruin everything. "We won't worry about them," he said, looking back at her. "Let's just go home. Unless you want to go back." He didn't want to keep her from knowing her mom.

He was glad to have what little time he had had to know his own mother.

"I wanna go home with you," Kris said. "I can always call her later."

Jack nodded his head. He needed to find a time to talk to Toby. And make sure he didn't get in the way.

He knew how bad the crime was he was going to commit. Killing Morgan or Toby just because they had gotten in the way would be an inconvenience.

Jack grabbed Kristie's hand then walked off.

* * *

A couple of days passed. Jack left the apartment while Kris was still sleeping. As he stepped into the elevator, he wasn't surprised to see Toby there. The door slid closed.

"I didn't follow you," Toby said, looking at Jack. "I tracked you, but not-"

Jack looked at him. "You tracked my foster records just to get my dad?" he asked. "What'd you say when you ran into him?"

"That I knew you," Toby said. He leaned against the wall. "He loves you, Jack."

Jack looked back forward, clenching his hands into fists. "I'll believe that when Bruce comes running after me," he said, knowing that was highly unlikely.

"How do you know he didn't try?"

Jack didn't want to go there. "I thought this was about my father," he said.

"Bruce never went to college," Toby said. He had never listened that well. "He didn't say it, but I knew-"

"Do you really think I give a fuckin' shit about him anymore?" Jack asked. "Honestly, I'd rather hear about how much my father adores me." The elevator stopped. He stepped out when the door opened.

Toby followed him out. "Prison changes a man, Jack," he said. "He blames himself for your mom's death."

Jack stopped at the door and looked at Toby. "And why the hell do you believe him?" he asked. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I got my mischeviousness from him." He pushed the door open and stepped outside.

"He wants to talk to you," Toby said. "You're here, you should-"

"Slit his throat and make him eat lead?" Jack asked, meaing every word he said.

"You just don't believe people can change."

"People can't."

"You did."

Jack stopped and turned to Toby. "I know your plan," he said. "You convince me that Bruce hasn't moved on, which makes me trust your word to go to my father." He crossed his arms. "Tell me if I'm wrong."

Toby kept a straight face. "You're wrong," he said.

"Bullshit."

"I wouldn't be able to convince you about Bruce anyway," Toby said. "You already have it set in your mind that he's the bad guy."

Jack just stood there, saying nothing. He hadn't talked about Bruce in two years. He wasn't keen on knowing about how the guy was getting along without him.

"Bruce and your dad are pretty much on the same page, right?" Toby asked.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Then how come you're not planning on killing Bruce Wayne?" Toby asked. "He clearly hurt you just as much."

"How do you know I haven't already planned it out?"

Toby shook his head. "I know you," he said. "And I know how you felt about Wayne."

"You know nothing," Jack said, turning and walking off.

"Talk to your dad or let me know your brilliant plan of killing Bruce."

Jack stopped, but didn't turn back. The thought of killing Toby because he was in the way didn't sound like such a bad idea after all. But he could feel the time wasn't now.

Because of Kris.

He had to focus on her right now. She had just found her mom. It wasn't a good time to kill her mom's boyfriend.

Jack looked at Toby. "I'll think about it," he said. "But don't tell him where I am."

"I promise a peep won't come outta me."

Jack walked past Toby and headed back to his and Kris's apartment. When he made it back, Kris was in the kitchen getting some coffee. Jack came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist.

Kris placed her hand on his. "Where'd you get off to?" she asked, leaning back against him.

"A short walk," Jack said. "I needed some fresh air." He started kissing down her neck.

Kris tilted her head to the side and picked up her coffee. "My mom called," she said.

Jack lifted his head. "This early?" he asked.

"I think she's worried about me," Kris said. "We did skip out on her the other day."

"Mostly my fault."

"She invited us over again."

Jack let go of her and leaned against the counter as she turned to him. "I don't want to be offensive," he said. "But I'm not going back."

"Well, I am," Kris said then walked over to the table and sat down.

"Kris..."

"I'm not going to stop seeing my mom because of your dad," Kris said. She didn't look at him.

Jack walked over and knelt down in front of her chair, placing his hands on her knees. "Just be careful, okay?" he asked.

Kris looked at him. "I will," she said. "You have nothing to worry about." She took a drink of her coffee.

Jack knew that for as long as his fatehr was in the picture, he'd be worried about her.

"Wanna get married?" jack asked, the words coming out before he could stop himself. But, he hadn't felt this complete with someone before.

Except with Bruce.

Kris stared at him over her mug. "What?" she asked, putting her coffee down on the table. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious?" Jack asked, taking her hand.

Kris looked down at their hands. "It's a big commitment, Jack," she said. She knew his opinion about commitments.

"I know," Jack said. "But I want to. I love you."

"I love you, too," Kris said then looked back at him. "But..." She trailed off.

"But what?"

Kris was silent for a moment then she smiled brightly. "Fuck it," she said then threw her arms around his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I think I've felt that way since that night."

"So that's a yes?"

Kris shook her head at him then kissed him deeply.

* * *

A few days passed. Jack and Kris had decided the big day would be at the end of the week. She persuaded him to wait. It gave her enough time to take the news to her dad.

When she called him, he hadn't been happy, but not mad. It hurt when he said he wouldn't be able to come out for her. She knew dropping out of college had damaged her relationship with her dad, but she wouldn't change what she did. She loved Jack. He made her complete. They didn't have to have a big wedding anyway. They could just go down to City Hall, say a few words, and it'd be official.

She went to her mom's house for a couple of hours. She didn't say that Morgan was dating Jack's father. the man seemed to stay out a lot.

Kris headed home, stopping by a store to take a treat back to Jack. He loved chocolate.

"Hey, Kris."

She turned her attention away from the chocolate bars and saw Toby standing there. "Hi, Toby," she said, grabbing a few bars without looking. When she walked off, Toby followed after her.

"I'd like to apologize for what I did to you," Toby said. "Can we go get some coffee?"

Kris stopped and turned to him. "I have a boyfriend," she said. He'd be her husband this time next week.

"You guys are serious, then?" Toby asked as if serious relationships weren't possible.

"Yes," Kris said. "In fact, we're going to get married." She turned and started walking again.

"What?" Toby asked, following her. "You ARE dating Jack Napier, right?"

Kris stood in line at the checkout. "Why does that surprise you?" she asked.

"I just never expected it from Jack," Toby said. "I know him in high school, you know."

"Yeah, he told me."

"How much?"

Kris looked at him, wondering now if there was anything significant about Toby and Jack knowing each other. "He just told me it was your fault he failed some program," she said. "You became his friend, but now he hates you for what you did to me."

"There's a lot more than that to our story," Toby said. "You know Bruce Wayne?"

"Who doesn't?" Kris asked, looking back forward as she stepped up in line.

"He and Jack were best friends," Toby said. "I was kinda jealous of that. Jack was gonna pass the program and I couldn't have that."

Kris didn't feel comfortable about hearing Jack's past from Toby. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I want to be your friend," Toby said. "A friend that could tell you things Jack wouldn't."

Kris shook her head. "I don't want anything to do with you," she said. "Jack has secrets that he'd rather forget."

"Which means you don't know the real him."

Kris didn't say anything for a moment. Why was she actually considering what he said?

She knew Jack. She knew everything about him. Things that were hidden didn't matter. All those things were about his father anyway. That was what Jack had tolder her.

"Ask about his last serious relationship," Toby said. "He'll shut up real quick." He started toward the exit.

"Wait!" Kris said. Toby stopped. "What was his last serious relationship?" Why was she asking Toby? Shouldn't she be talking to Jack about this?

He'll shut up real quick.

She wanted the story now. Curiosity consumed her and she didn't want to spend time arguing with Jack. He'd just convince her it didn't matter and let it go.

Toby pulled out a piece of paper as if he had been prepared for this. "Coffee," he said, handing her the paper. "My place. Whenever you're ready." He turned and walked out of the store.

Kris looked at the paper, feeling as if this choice would betray Jack. But, she always had a weakness for Toby. She hated the fact that that weakness was still there.

She bought the candy then headed out to get a taxi. Jack would think she was till at Morgan's.

She needed to see Toby.


	14. Betrayal & an End

Kris stepped up to Toby's door and gave a light knock. She still felt like this was the wrong decision, but she couldn't go back now. She cared about Jack too much.

She didn't have long to wait. Toby opened the door, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. He stepped back, inviting her in.

"I'm only here because I hate being curious," Kris said as she walked in. "Jack's gonna kill me for even talking to you."

Toby closed the door behind her. "He won't know you even saw me," he said, leading her to the kitchen.

Kris decided to think about his words. She already felt terrible about what she was doing. Sure, she wasn't going to tell Jack, but she wouldn't admit it openly.

She looked around as she walked. Toby lived in a simple, one story house. It reminded her of all the cute little farm houses she had seen on TV.

Toby poured a cup of coffee. "If you're not comfortable, you can just leave," he said, pouring another.

Kris relaxed. For some reason, being given a choice made her feel better about this. Even though that choice had been there since the beginning.

"Jack's not home anyway," Kris said as if that was a good enough excuse. "He's been job hunting since yesterday."

"Really?" Toby asked. "Cream?"

"I like it black," Kris said, taking the mug when he handed it over. "Why are you always so surprised about what Jack does?"

Toby added cream and sugar to his coffee. "When I knew him, he was more of the bad boy type," he said. "Which makes it surprising that he wants a job."

"he didn't want a job during high school?" Kris asked, sitting down at the table with Toby. Talking about Jack made staying easier.

"Well, yeah," Toby said, shifting in his seat as he put his mug down on the table. "He had a harder time then with his criminal record and all."

Kris took a sip of her coffee, wondering why Jack hadn't told her all of this. What was so bad about his time in high school?

"Bruce was a big help to him," Toby continued. "Though Jack refused his help. Being put through foster care made him want to provide fo himself real bad."

"Bruce must have been a really good friend," Kris said. she had seen him on the news every once in a while. He was probably big in Gotham.

"The two were inseperable," Toby said, his voice sounding as if there was more to it than that. "Bruce was the reason Jack left. Jack was hurt pretty bad."

Kris put her coffee down. "Why?" she asked, wishing to understand Jack more. "Friends come and go. Why would it affect him so much?"

Toby took a deep breath, hesitating at first. Kris noticed the light outside the window was fading. She didn't think it had gotten that late. Jack would worry if she didn't come home soon.

Kris looked back forward when Toby reached across the table and took her hand. She knew she should pull away, but there was something in his expression that made her pause.

"What do you know about his past relationships?" Toby asked.

"Barely anything," Kris said. When she had met him, she knew he was a guy that just slept around. She had a hope that maybe she was somehow more important for him to be able to tell her that.

"That's it?"

Kris gave a slight shrug. "I don't care about his past relationships," she said. "He's shown me how important I am-"

"Kris, Jack lied to you," Toby interrupted, gently. "He did have one serious relationship. In high school. Which actually made him a better person for a while."

Kris moved to pull her hand away, but Toby kept a firm grip. "Jack wouldn't lie," she said.

"He just doesn't want to tell you everything," Toby said. "Do you want me to just say it?"

"Yes," Kris said with a nod. "Frankly, I'm tired of the stalling." If he hadn't been holding her hand, she would have crossed her arms.

"Jack and Bruce were secretly lovers," Toby said. That was the moment he let go of her hand.

Kris sat there, completely in shock. Hearing it, she understood why Jack had never told her, but something like that should have been brought up. "How did..." she started, wondering if she even wanted to ask. "How did Bruce hurt him?"

"Jack and I were gonna crash a party," Toby said. "It was his eighteenth birthday. I wanted to do something fun for him. I noticed before Jack did. Bruce was dancing with his ex-girlfriend. Bruce looked as if he was enjoying himself. Jack flipped and that was the last time I saw him in Gotham."

Kris just sat there, pondering his words. She wanted to be mad at something, but she couldn't push the shock away. She looked toward the window when it started raining. That was why it had gotten darker quick.

"Kris?"

She looked back at Toby. He was studying her closely. She stood, leaving her coffee. She walked over to the window, opening it a crack to let the cool and smell of the rain in. It calmed her somewhat.

Toby, standing behind her, reached past her and pushed the window open the rest of the way. The rain was loud, but soothing. "I don't want to push you and Jack apart," he said, sounding like he meant it. "I just thought you should know."

"To make up for what you did to me?" Kris asked, keeping her attention on the cars parked on the street outside.

"If that was what I was doing, my plan would've been to make you happy," Toby said. "I'm being your friend."

Kris closed her eyes when she felt his hand on her back. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Everything she had gone through with Toby entered her mind. Mainly the good memories.

And those memories helped push back the shock she had went through a moment ago. Maybe now she would be able to coax something out of Jack.

She opened her eyes when she felt him step closer. "Toby," she said in a warning tone.

Toby tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry," he said. He was no longer talking about Jack. That apology was for what he had done to her.

Kris had never heard Toby sound more sincere.

She felt like she had on her and Toby's first date. Her heart thudded in her chest, but it was nowhere near how Jack made her feel. But, after everything she had just heard, could he still make her feel that way? She had been given an entirely different outlook.

She breathed heavily when she felt Toby's lips brush across her skin. She knew this shouldn't be happening, but deep down, she still cared about Toby a lot. Even though he had hurt her.

Kris turned away from the window and kissed him, feeling his arms encircle her.

* * *

Jack had been out all day. He had told Kris he was job hunting, but he was planning on something really special.

He had gone to the car lot first, taking his bike. It was nice enough to be traded in for a decent car. Kris would love it since she wasn't taht big a fan of his bike. He hadn't either for a long time now, but he hadn't had a good enough excuse to get rid of it.

Then he bought her a ring.

He didn't have much money, but knew she would love it. Neither of them wanted to make a big deal out of the wedding anyway.

Jack stuck the ring in his pocket then started the drive home when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out and answered it, "Hello?"

"Just wanted to see if you were mad at me." Toby.

"Unless you spoke to my father, I still hate you just the same," Jack said. Things might have been different if Toby hadn't been the guy that hurt Kris.

"I made a promise," Toby said. "I haven't even seen your dad."

"Wonderful," Jack said, not too interested in the conversation.

"Mind coming over?"

Jack parked at his apartment building. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to at least try to make things like old times."

Jack turned off the car, but didn't get out. "You can't be serious," he said. "Why can't things be like old times? When you hated my guts?"

"Fine," Toby said. "It was just an excuse to get you to pick up something. If you don't want it, I'll just send it to an old news friend."

Jack placed his hand on the steering wheel. "What is iit?" he asked, his tone letting Toby know he was interested.

"Just some old photos I happened to overlook some years ago," Toby said. "You should remember. Should I just burn them like the rest?"

Jack looked out the window, debating whether or not he should do this. Toby was supposed to have gotten rid of those photos three years ago. But, part of him ached to see those photos again. It would just hurt him more, so why should he bother?

He started the car. "I'll come over just to make sure you actually DO burn them," he said, pulling out.

Toby gave him the address. Jack heard someone knocking in the background. Toby hung up without another word.

Jack put his phone away. When he got to Toby's house, it was raining. He parked then turned the car off.

He started to get out of the car then paused when he noticed the window open.

Kris was standing in Toby's house. Why?

Jack watched as Toby stood behind her. He gripped the door handle until his knuckles turned white as he watched what unfolded before him.

Kris and Toby were kissing.

Pain filled Jack's chest. The same pain he felt that night when he saw Bruce with Rachel. At least he hadn't caught them kissing.

Jack started the car and drove away. He refused to fall into that same abyss as that night two years ago.

He drove for a while then stopped at his father's house. The light was still on, which meant someone was home. He grabbed his pocket knife then got out of the car.

What held him back didn't matter anymore. He didn't know the entire story behind Kris and Toby. He didn't know who to hate more.

The door opened and his father stood there. There was recognition on his face almost instantly. Jack had obviously not changed the last six ears.

"Hey, Dad," Jack said, stepping in and shoving his father backward. He slammed the door closed behind him.

Morgan appeared. "What's-" She stopped when she saw Jack. "Hi, Jack. Is Kris with you?"

Jack flipped the knife out then held it in front of his father's face. "Back up," he ordered.

Napier lifted his hands and started backing away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Jack grabbed Morgan and shoved her into a chair. "Something I should have done a long time ago," he said.

He grabbed a chair from the dining room and ordered his father to sit. There was way too much cooperation going on here.

Jack found some duct tape and fastened his father to the chair. Morgan was frozen in fear on the chair. She wouldn't pose as a problem anyway.

"You wanted to talk to me," Jack said. "Let's talk."

"I'd rather talk under better circumstances," Napier said. Jack hated how the man sounded different than he remembered. Maybe he had changed.

Bullshit.

"It's better circumstances than the last time we spoke," Jack said since the last time he had seen his father, Napier had been drunk and dragged off to prison.

His father seemed to understand Jack's words. "I treated you wrong-"

Jack put the knife against his father's throat. "You treated me wrong?" he asked. "That's the worst way to start an argument." He lowered the knife then walked over to the desk and started rummaging through it.

"I tried looking for you after I was released," Napier said. Jack ignored him. "I'm not allowed to leave the state. I became hopeful when I ran into your friend, Toby."

"Some friend," Jack said, the image of Toby and Kris popped into his head. He pushed it back.

He found a deck of cards and dumped it out. He grabbed the joker card then walked over to his father. Morgan hadn't moved.

Jack stabbed the knife into the coffee table then used both hands to tape the joker card onto his father's forehead.

"What's that?" Napier asked. Why wasn't he trying to fight back?

"Something to remember me by," Jack said with a slight smirk. He patted the car and grabbed the pocket knife.

Napier was too calm. "Are you gonna torture me, Jack?" he asked. "Haven't I been through enough?"

"Oh, you think I'll do something to you?" Jack asked. He walked over to stand beside Morgan. "Well, you ARE going to watch her die."

Napier struggled against the tape. Finally a response!

Jack looked at Morgan, who was whimpering in fear. He moved the knife toward her and she let out a slight shriek.

Jack grinned.

He looked at his father, who was glaring at him. Jack was certainly going to enjoy this.

"Morgan!"

Jack turned his head and watched as Toby ran in. Morgan started crying, revealing the phone she had been hiding. Kris wasn't with Toby. Which meant Toby had left her at his house or in his car.

"Toby!" Jack said as if greeting an old friend. He started toward Toby. "You're just in time."

Before Toby could react, Jack stabbed him.


	15. The Extreme Limit

Jack enjoyed the look of pain on Toby's face. It would have been better to get a sound out of him, but quieter was bette.r Jack really didn't want to involve anyone else from this peaceful neighborhood.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "It's gonna be slow and painful." He pulled the knife out.

Toby twisted to the side slightly, but wasn't able to hide the phone in his hand. Why was everyone trying to call for help?

"Can't have that," Jack said, taking the phone. A pained moan came from Toby.

Jack threw the phone against the wall, where it broke, then turned back to face his father and Morgan. Her face was in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. He didn't expect her to react any different.

"Jack."

He put his attention on his father, who glanced once at the blood-covered knife in his hand. Jack gave a slight smirk.

"If you're so intent on killing me, let them go," Napier said. "They have nothing-"

"They have EVERYTHING to do with this," Jack said. He pointed at Toby. "He's a traitor! There's probably no photos, huh?" He looked at Toby, who was shaking his head. A pool of blood was already beginning to form around him. Jack had wanted him to suffer more and figured that he'd have to hurry up and kill his father and Morgan.

Jack moved to kneel beside the chair Morgan was sitting on. She cringed away at his approach, her hands clasped togethere against her chest. Constant tears were streaming down her face. He lifted the knife and placed it against her arm. Her whimpering stopped immediately. He moved the knife slowly down her arm, careful not to cut her. He left a trail of Toby's blood behind.

"Kris will call."

Jack ignored Toby's weak words. Even if Kris did call for help, it'd take a while for the police to come without proof there was a threat. Kris wouldn't come if Toby assured her it was too dangerous.

He pulled his attention away from Morgan at the sound of tape slowly ripping loose. He looked at his father, who immediately froze. It looked as if he was reaching for something behind his back.

Jack walked over to Napier. A desk drawar was open just a crack. Jack pulled his father away from the desk and opened the drawer.

"A gun?" Jack said, picking up the weapon. He looked at his father. "That's no way to treat a son you love so much." He tucked the gun in his belt then went back to Morgan.

He moved around to stand behind the chair. He looked at his father. "Quick or slow?" he asked. "You get to choose."

Napier stared at him as if he lost his mind. "You'e got to be joking," he said.

"Am I?" Jack grabbed Morgan by the hair, yanking her up. He put the knife to her throat. "You love him?" he asked her.

Morgan was crying, unable to answer. Jack shook her hard. "Yes!" she said between sobs. "Please don't kill me! Please!"

"That's for him to decide," Jack said then looked at his father. "You love her?"

"Yes," Napier said, barely audible. He sounded as if he was trying to calm Jack down.

"Slow it is," Jack said, letting go of Morgan. She clung tightly to the chair, burying her face in the fabric.

"She doesn't need to die!" Napier yelled, struggling against his bonds. "I ruined your life. Make me pay for it. Leave her out of this!"

"But you love each other so much," Jack said, glancing toward Toby, who wasn't moving. He moved around to place himself between Morgan and his father.

"She doesn't have to suffer for what I did," Napier said. It sounded weird to hear him trying to save someone else.

Jack stepped closer to his father, leaning forward so he was right in his face. "Everyone's going to suffer for what you did," he said. He started to turn when he heard something behind him. An instant later, glass was shattering against his face from whatever Morgan had hit him with.

Napier, suddenly free, flung himself at Jack. They fell, shattering the glass coffee table. Glass and splinters of wood were everywhere. Jack was having a hard time following events to feel pain.

Napier grabbed the pocket knife as Jack pulled out the gun. He fired blindly as he rolled to get away from his father. He heard Morgan's surprised gasp then a body thumped against the floor.

Nothing was going right! Jack made a mental note to plan harder and longer next time.

Well, since he had completely given up this plan for Kris, he was doing pretty well right now without a plan.

Jack groaned as his father pinned him to the floor. He could barely move his arms. The knife was moving uncomfortably close to his face. He just needed to turn the gun just slightly for this to be over.

His father glared down at him. The joker card was still securely fastened to his forehead. Jack shifted slightly beneath his father's weight.

Jack froze when he felt the blade against his cheek. Napier obviously knew that if Jack moved now, his face could be seriously marred.

Would he risk that?

Yes.

The look in his father's eyes said he knew exactly what Jack was thinking.

It was all over a moment later.

* * *

The moment had been ruined.

Kris had almost gone to bed with Toby when he got the call. He didn't explain what was going on, only that someone might be in trouble. Toby had slipped out Morgan's name. She had pleaded to go with him, but Toby had told her to stay.

So she stayed.

Kris couldn't handle waiting so she had called the police. More begging came from her until she finally convinced them that something was wrong, though she didn't know what. She gave them Morgan's address then waited.

And waited.

She finally got a phone call. She was notified of who they found. Three bodies.

And Jack.

Jack was in the hospital right now. Kris sat at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. She wanted him to see her walk away.

She had felt guilty for being with Toby until the news came that Jack had murdered Toby, Morgan, and his father. She couldn't be mad at him for keeping secrets. She hated him for what he had done.

Kris studied him. She didn't know what happened, but he'd walk away from this with pretty nasty scars.

She stood when his eyes fluttered open. There was a guard outside and he was handcuffed to the bed, so she was safe. "The doctor said you shouldn't try to talk for a few days," she said when his eyes moved to her. Those brown eyes she loved so much wouldn't make her change her mind.

Jack moved his gaze away from her. She didn't understand the look on his face. It was almost as if he knew what she had done.

"I'm leaving, Jack," Kris said. He clenched his hands into fists. "I can't be with someone...A murderer."

Jack still didn't look at her. It didn't make this easier or harder. She had dealt with the pain already.

"Good-bye, Jack," Kris said. She turned and left. Even if he could talk, there was nothing he could say that would change her mind.


	16. Clown Prince

Seven years.

That was how long Jack had suffered in jail. Not constantly. He had been in and out of jail several times.

He had left California. There was nothing there for him anymore. Plus, Jack Napier was on the Most Wanted lists. It wouldn't be long before the warrant for his arrest was nationwide.

By then, "Jack Napier" would be long gone.

He had gotten rid of all personal belongings other than the clothes on his back and the joker card he had found in a hotel room nearly ten years before.

Since leaving California, he had tried laying low, but that was never fun for him. He started with small crimes in small towns. Always leaving a joker card behind. It was amusing to read all the nicknames the newspapers gave him.

He didn't need some stupid nicknames. He had already embraced his new life as the Joker.

Making Jack Napier non-existent was easy. Paying people was never a problem. He didn't care for money, so giving it away in large sums was easy and bought some good service.

Makeup made it easier for his past self to vanish. Due to injuries, his face was set into a permanent smile. It just made him that much scarier to his victims.

The Joker was slowly escalating into the life of crime. He wanted to become big, face harder challenges due to that. He wanted everyone to know he couldn't be stopped no matter what.

The Joker started hearing stories about "the Batman" in Gotham City. He would have ended up going back there anyway. Now he just had an even bigger reason to do so.

Joker pulled out the card he had found so long ago. The card that had been the tipping point for his transformation. He smiled to himself. He had gotten a nice little army of goons who would be up for anything he planned. He had helped most of them get out of jail. They owed him.

"Time to send a greeting," he said then got to his feet.

* * *

Ten years.

Who would have guessed he'd come this far in ten years? Bruce was successful as a businessman. And a vigilante. It was possibly the easiest secret he had to keep.

Bruce was throwing a fund raiser for Harvey Dent. Alfred was trying to get him to admit it was because of Rachel, but Bruce had assured him it wasn't.

His attention was put on the TV when something caught his eye. He picked up the remote and turned the volume up.

A man, tied up and dressed as Batman, was sitting on the floor.

"Tell them your name," a voice said off camera. A sinister voice.

"Brian...Douglas," the man said as if he had no other choice but to obey. Like he was afraid to disobey.

"Are you the real Batman?"

"No..."

"No?" The camera moved closer. "Then why do you dress up like him?" A gloved hand appeared, pulling the mask off of Brian with a mocking laugh.

"He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

"Yeah, you do, Brian, you REALLY do." He made shushing sounds as Brian whimpered slightly in fear.

"So," the same voice continued. Bruce had been keeping tabs on the Joker, who hadn't made his public appearance until now. "You think Batman's made Gotham a better place?" Brian didn't answer. "Look at me." When he refused, the voice got deeper, more menacing. "Look at me!"

Brian looked toward the camera. Then the camera was turned around, showing the Joker's face as he walked away from Brian.

"You see," the Joker said. "This is how crazy Batman's made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Oh, and everyday he doesn't, people will die. Starting tonight. I'm a man of my word." A maniacal laugh came from him as he shut off the camera.

Bruce turned the TV off without really thinking about it. Unmasking Batman was out of the question. He would just have to make sure the Joker didn't kill anyone.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked at Alfred. "The party's still on," he said, telling himself not to let this get to him. He was Bruce Wayne, after all. What went on in Gotham didn't bother him much.

But it wouldn't keep him from thinking about it.

* * *

The bitch was dead.

It hadn't taken long for the Joker to find out that Rachel hadn't been saved. He took that news a little too well considering the fact that, deep down, he had wanted her dead ten years before.

Because deep, DEEP down, he hadn't ever blamed Bruce for that night. It was Rachel. And Bruce was probably not taking her death well. He deserved it anyway.

Harvey Dent was in the hospital. Half of his face had been burnt from the explosion. The Joker was planning on paying him a visit, but first he had a date with the mob and 80 million dollars.

* * *

It was late.

Bruce fell down onto his bed in the penthouse. He had a lot of resting to do after everything that had gone on since the Joker's appearance.

The Joker would be securely locked away in Arkham Asylum, at least. That wasn't something to worry about for a while. What he had to handle was Batman being on the run. He didn't regret taking the fall for Harvey Dent. Things were better this way.

Bruce's thoughts drifted to Rachel as he slowly fell asleep. She was dead, but right now she wasn't. He was close to no longer needing Batman. But it was too late.

He rolled over onto his side when another face entered his mind.

Jack.

It had been ten years since Jack left. Bruce wondered what he was doing right now. If he was having a happy life. Bruce refused to consider the possibility of Jack being dead. He had had enough of losing loved ones.

He'd feel better if he actually knew where Jack was, though.

Jack had hardly entered his mind the last ten years. Why was he coming up now?

Bruce fell asleep, dreaming about his time with Jack.

* * *

**Kind of short since I just tried to highlight the events of The Dark Knight. The movie doesn't really hold that much importance to the rest of the story.**


	17. Arkham

Three months.

The Joker had been locked away in Arkham Asylum for three months. Talking to his doctor, Penelope Young, hadn't gone anywhere. His past still remained a complete blank.

Then he started demanding that he see Bruce Wayne. Dr. Young eventually gave in a made a call, though Mr. Wayne was currently unavailable. So, she had called Commissioner Gordon, who would go see Wayne personally.

Bruce had been busy with Wayne Enterprises. And since Batman was still being hunted, he had time to focus on rebuilding Wayne Manor, which had gotten burned down a few years before. He was at the construction site when Gordon drove up. Bruce gave his workers a few more instructions then walked down to greet Gordon.

"Commissioner," Bruce said with a slight nod as he shook Gordon's hand. "What brings you out here?"

"A personal call, more or less," Gordon said, sticking his hands in his pockets. He looked past Bruce. "You've made some progress here. When do you think it'll be done?"

Bruce glanced over his shoulder once. "Perhaps a few more months," he said. "What kind of personal call?" It must be pretty serious for Gordon to deflect the conversation.

Gordon looked at him. "Do you know a Dr. Penny Young?" he asked.

Bruce nodded, the name ringing a bell. "She works at Arkham," he said. "I've had messages from her the last few days. I haven't gotten time to call." He pulled off his hard hat, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Did she call you?"

Gordon nodded. "She wants you to pay a visit," he said. "Apparently one of her patients has been asking for you." He didn't need to specify who since there was only one occupant currently in Arkham.

Bruce's mind had been preoccupied with the construction, but now his full attention was on Gordon. "Who?" he asked, though he knew full well.

"The Joker."

Bruce said nothing. He didn't know why the Joker would be asking for him specifically. Maybe it was just part one of his escape plan? Or the Joker had somehow learned Batman's true identity...

"I wish I could help," Bruce said, putting the hardhat back on. "But I've got a lot of work to do."

"She'll keep calling," Gordon said. "Believe me, having you there is the last thing I want, but she's curious about why he wants to see you."

Bruce pondered for a moment. He was just curious, but would his visit be worth it if the Joker had some plan forming? The Joker had been cooperative three months ago because he thought his word was done, pinning Harvey Dent as the bad guy.

By now he should have learned that Batman had taken the fall for Harvey. The Joker would be wanting to get out of Arkham as soon as possible. And his plan would be against the one person he had avoided since turning up: Bruce.

"I've already made arrangement for when you do go, I'll be with you," Gordon said. "The guards at Arkham are reliable, but-"

"I'll give you a call this evening," Bruce said. Even if the Joker had something planned, he wouldn't be able to get out of Arkham. After what happened with Ra's al Ghul and the Scarecrow, the asylum had gotten some of the best security. Even though prisoners had been transferred to Blackgate instead. Some of the security systems had been donated by Wayne Enterprises not long after the Joker had been admitted.

"All right," Gordon said, turning toward his car. "To keep the record straight, I don't like you going in there."

"I agree," Bruce said, not looking forward to another confrontation with the Joker. Especially unarmed. "But it has to be done."

* * *

Bruce was led down the hall of Arkham to a room that resembled an interrogation room. A table and chairs were in the center of the room. A mirror, one-way glass, was off to his left. Dr. Young, Gordon, and a few guards would be watching. Two more guards were stationed right outside the door Bruce walked through.

He felt safe only because of the fact that he knew he could take care of himself.

The Joker was sitting at the table. He was dressed in Arkham Asylum garb, but still wore the same makeup. Arkham probably go cooperation out of him as long as he was allowed to wear the makeup.

Bruce remained standing at the door. He wasn't planning on staying here long. The Joker was looking at him, a smirk on his face.

"You could sit down," the Joker said, breaking the silence. "I won't bite." He grinned. "Unless, of course, you want me to."

Bruce didn't move an inch. "I was told you wanted to see me," he said. "Satisfied? I have a lot of work to do."

" 'Work,' sure," the Joker said. "You could let yourself off early and no one would give a fuck." It was unnerving how much emphasis he put on 'early.'

"True," Bruce said. "But I'd rather be there than here."

The Joker laughed, leaning back in his seat. "The place isn't that bad," he said. "Especially when you get to know the LOVELY doctors." He smiled as he looked at the mirror. Bruce could only imagine Dr. Young's subtle cringe of revulsion.

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to lose my mind," Bruce said, getting the Joker's attention back on him.

"I'll be sure to save a spot for you," the Joker said, the smile still on his face.

Bruce was uncomfortable about the look in the Joker's eyes. He couldn't decipher it and he decided that he didn't want to. There might be no danger, but Bruce knew it was time for him to leave.

"I hope things work out for you here," Bruce said then turned toward the door.

"Brucey's worried 'bout lil ol' me?" He could hear the grin on the Joker's face.

Bruce froze. The words meant nothing to the people listening in. In fact, the words had meant nothing to Bruce for over ten years.

"I'm back," the Joker said, a small chuckle building.

The door finally opened and Bruce stepped out quickly. The guards went inside to take the Joker back to his cell. Gordon and Dr. Young were waiting outside.

"You all right?" Gordon asked, obviously noticing something on Bruce's face. "What-"

"I'm fine," Bruce said, composing himself quickly and easily. "I think he just wanted to scare me, that's all."

Gordon didn't look convinced. "Did he succeed?" Bruce didn't have to answer the question.

"We still didn't learn just why exactly he wanted to see you," Dr. Young said. "He hasn't-"

"Unless I'm wrong," Bruce said, wishing he was. "He's Jack Napier."

"How do you know that?"

"We went to school together," Bruce said. "A close friend. He disappeared before graduation." That was all he was going to give. Him and Jack being high school lovers still wouldn't bode well with his reputation.

"Well, I guess that explains something," Dr. Young said. She nodded to them then left.

Bruce and Gordon were escorted back out to their car. Neither of them spoke until they were on the road.

"Do you have any clue as to why he vanished?" Gordon asked. "If he targets you-"

"That was ten years ago," Bruce said. "Hard to remember that long ago. Besides, he can't target me while he's locked up in Arkham."

"I can't see that stopping the Joker," Gordon said. The expression on his face said he was thinking that Bruce was keeping something from him.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Bruce's penthouse. Bruce got out, noticing Gordon did also.

"You'll probably see more of me in the near future," Gordon said, walking around the car. "With you two being close-"

"There's always a possibilty that it may not be him," Bruce said. He'd rather the truth be the Joker killed Jack instead of Jack being the Joker. "It's just a hunch."

"That hunch is our only lead," Gordon said. "Whoever the hell he was...completely erased. The only thing we've got is old newspapers, possibly warrants, and you."

Bruce didn't say anything. He didn't want to believe that madman was Jack. Because then he'd have to face the fact that Jack had killed Rachel. How could he accept that?

"Mind if I come by in the morning?" Gordon asked. "I'll keep the investigative team small, if you'd like."

"You can do whatever's necessary," Bruce said, needing to treat this like anything else. "I'll be up at the Manor all morning."

"I'll get to work on digging up Jack Napier," Gordon said. "Have a good night." He got in his car and drove off.

* * *

The Joker stood in his cell, a smile on his face. He had enjoyed his little talk with Bruce. He was planning on seeing more of him.

The Joker looked at the guard stationed outside his cell. He stood there for about ten minutes before he made his rounds then came back. Having a guard was kind of pointless since the cells were just a square room, the door being a glass wall. There was a speaker so guard could talk to prisoner.

He moved really close to the speaker. "Wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked.

The guard looked at him. "No," he said then walked off to make his rounds.

"Well, you're no fun," the Joker said then moved away from the wall. He sat down on the cot.

His thoughts drifted back to Bruce. It had been obvious that Bruce knew who he was. It had been worth pulling that line on him. Bruce deserved to suffer after what he had done ten years ago. So, the Joker would make him pay.

First, he had to get out of Arkham.

And Bruce was his only key out.

* * *

Bruce stayed up late that night. He asked Alfred to get him a drink then started a search on his computer. The search hadn't taken too long. He knew exactly what he was looking for.

The headline of the Gotham newspaper popped up on the screen. Along with the article and the picture that had been on the front page. Bruce and Jack sharing an intimate moment on the beach in Miami, Florida.

He still didn't know who had taken the picture. Jack had taken the story pretty hard, which made Bruce wonder then if Jack knew who'd been behind the photos.

Gordon would definitely come across this in his investigation. What would he think? Would he fall for Jack's story of that boy being someone other than Bruce?

Bruce leaned back in his seat. The truth was going to come out. And soon. He had been willing to confess it to everyone at graduation. He had no longer felt ashamed of his and Jack's relationship ever since that time on the beach in Florida.

"I love you, too."

He could almost hear Jack's voice clearly in his head. Bruce had missed him so much. It had taken him years to get over Jack leaving.

And now Jack was a murderous psychopath.

The Joker.

"Master Wayne?"

Bruce turned his head as Alfred walked up with his drink. Bruce thanked him as he took the drink. Alfred looked at the computer screen. "Visiting ghosts of the past?" Alfred asked, looking at Bruce.

Bruce leaned forward. "Seems like my past has come back to haunt me," he said as he shut off the computer and stood up.

"Sir?"

Bruce finished the drink. "Nothing you need to worry about, Alfred," he said. This was something he had to face on his own.

"Very well, sir," Alfred said. He took the empty glass then left.

Bruce walked over to the window, slipping his hands into his pockets as he looked outside.

Indeed, the truth would come out. It had always been inevitable.

Bruce needed to visit the Joker again.


	18. Escape Plan

Bruce would usually head up to the Manor at this time, but he went to the MCU instead. He wasn't going to wait for Gordon to drive over there. Dr. Young had made it clear last night that Bruce had to have a police escort if he went back to Arkham Asylum.

He walked into Gordon's office. Gordon was looking over a pile of papers. Bruce caught glimpses of Jack on copies of newspapers and arrest warrants.

What had Jack done the last ten years?

Gordon looked at him as he entered. "Mr. Wayne," he said. "This is a little unexpected."

Bruce took a seat in front of the desk. "I need to speak to the Joker," he said. "Completely alone."

"Even if I could arrange that, I won't risk it," Gordon said. "Your safety-"

"He and I share a very close history," Bruce said. "Unless I get that time alone, I won't cooperate with your investigation."

Gordon didn't say anything for a moment then sighed. "All right," h esaid. "But you'll have to help me convince Dr. Young."

"I will," Bruce said with a nod as he stood up.

Gordon put his papers all in one pile. "Why do you want to talk to him?" he asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Bruce said. If he could help it, him and Jack would remain a secret even if Gordon found out.

Gordon got to his feet. "It's a bit early-"

"They're not going anywhere," Bruce said. He had asked Alfred to oversee the construction, so his day was free. Wayne Enterprises didn't need him that badly. Lucius Fox took care of things there.

"Okay," Gordon said then led the way out.

* * *

The Joker was woken up early and taken to the room he had spoken to Bruce in yesterday. He was handcuffed to the chair then left alone. He looked around then looked at the mirror, knowing Young and some guards were there. "What's the holdup?" he asked, lifting his free arm.

He looked forward when the door opened. "No one's there," Bruce said as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "I've only got thirty minutes." He unplugged the microphone that was on the table.

The Joker lifted his eyebrows and watched as Bruce pulled out the chair and sat down. "What's with the sudden change?" he asked.

"What happened to you, Jack?"

The Joker cringed slightly at the sound of his old name. "What do you think?" he asked. "It was partly your fault."

"That night-"

"I didn't ask for an explanation," the Joker said. He wouldn't have listened to it anyway.

"I didn't want to stay at that party," Bruce said. "But you were out partying with Toby, so I didn't think you'd care where I was."

"Clearly you have problems with listening," the Joker said. "But I guess I could play along if it makes you feel better about stabbing me in the back."

"I wasn't stabbing you in the back," Bruce said. "I accepted Rachel's invitation because she was my friend."

"And didn't think about calling me," the Joker said. Why was he getting so upset now? He had pushed these feelings away that night he had left Gotham.

"I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh, you mean Miami?" the Joker asked, remembering his birthday present. "Yes, that would have made things SO much better!" He rolled his eyes.

"Are you really blaming me for this?" Bruce asked, gesturing to the Joker.

"And other...people," the Joker said, not wanting to think of the traitor that was his ex. SHE had hurt him worse than Bruce had.

The Joker leaned forward, not too far since he was cuffed to the chair. "I enjoyed killing Rachel," he said in a low voice. He smiled. "Even if I didn't get to witness it."

That got a small reaction out of Bruce, but obviously Bruce was dealing with his grief very well. Unless he had gotten over her since Rachel seemed more attached to Dent.

"You hate me now, Brucey?" the Joker asked, keeping the smile on his face. "It'd make things so much better."

"I hate you," Bruce said, his words surprising the Joker. "But I can't hate Jack."

The Joker leaned back, lifting his arm. "We're one and the same, babe," he said with a grin.

Bruce shook his head. "You're a monster," he said. "Jack-"

The Joker glared at Bruce. "Stop talking like we're two different people," he said. "This is the real me. Accept it."

"The real you was that teenager I woke up next to some mornings," Bruce said. "The boy that didn't want to do the things you've done."

"I did them anyway."

"Because you're damaged," Bruce said. "Because of what your father did to you. From losing people who loved you at a young age."

The Joker rose up, pulling against the handcuffs. This chair was bolted to the floor, so he didn't move. He reached across the table, but Bruce was already standing a few feet out of his reach.

The Joker glared at him. He hadn't planned on letting Bruce get to him. It should have been the other way around. Manipulation was easy enough.

He slowly sat back down, calming himself. "You're wrong, you know," he said, looking at Bruce "I'm meant to be like this. I came to grips with that a long time ago."

Bruce looked at his watch then back at the Joker. "You'll know I'm right," he said. "And I'll get Jack back."

The Joker let out a sharp laugh. "Not in a million years," he said.

"Then I'll be waiting," Bruce said. "I'll be back tomorrow." He opened the door and left.

The Joker stared after him, wondering how he had gotten so out of control. He had told himself he hated Bruce the last ten years.

Now he realized how much he still wanted Bruce Wayne.

The guards came in and grabbed the Joker, uncuffing him. "Tomorrow, then," the Joker mumbled then was taken back to his cell.

* * *

Bruce walked into Dr. Young's office. Gordon was there. His file on Jack was on her desk. Dr. Young held up a picture as he walked in. He stopped when he saw that it was the picture from Miami.

"HIs story isn't coming together very well," she said.

Bruce pointed at the picture. "That's in Miami, Florida," he said then lowered his hand. "I took him there for a weekend."

Young looked at the picture. "Is this-"

"Yes, that's me," Bruce said as if it wasn't a problem.

"The article says otherwise," Gordon pointed out.

"Jack lied to protect me."

"And that would make him target you?"

Bruce looked at Gordon. "What else have you found?" he asked.

Gordon handed him some papers. It was a report that was dated eight years ago. Jack had murdered three people. Charles Napier. Morgan Samuels...

And Toby Jackson.

"We also found an ex," Gordon said. "Kristie Klark. She's a photographer that lives in Canada. With her eight year old son. She'll be here tomorrow."

Bruce looked at Gordon. "Is the boy...?"

Gordon shrugged. "We'll find out when she gets here," he said. "It seemed like she had a lot to say."

Bruce handed the paper back. "I want another private session tomorrow," he said.

"No," Young said as Gordon said, "Absolutely not."

"I'm probably the only one that could find out what happened to him," Bruce said. Ten years ago, Jack had made it clear that he would only trust Bruce with his dark past. Bruce was intent on getting that back.

"I guess we have no other choice," Gordon said. "I'll have to meet Ms. Klark at the airport in the morning."

"What's her son's name?" Bruce asked, curiously.

"Jay," Gordon replied. "Why?"

"To see if there's any clue," Bruce said, wondering if the Joker knew there was a possibility that he had a son.

"See you tomorrow," Bruce said then left.

* * *

Bruce came to Arkham alone the next morning. Gordon would bring Ms. Klark up later once he did some of his own questioning. Bruce wanted to meet her since she had been the last person who had gotten close to Jack.

Dr. Young was there to meet him at the entrance to the asylum. "I don't like this," she said.

"You will when I get the truth out of him," Bruce said. He walked past her and went inside.

Young followed him. "How can you be so okay with putting yourself in danger?" she asked. "Repeatedly!"

"Nothing's happened," Bruce said. "And it's gonna stay that way."

Young stood there for a moment then left. The guard, Cash, walked up then escorted Bruce to where the Joker was waiting. Like last time, the Joker was handcuffed to the chair. Bruce remained standing until Cash left. He walked over to the table and sat down.

"Your visits have stopped my sessions with Dr. Young," the Joker said then shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining. I'd rather be locked up in a room with you insead of being listened to by-"

"I'm hoping this'll be more productive than Dr. Young's sessions."

"Oh," the Joker said with a slight nod. He placed his free arm on the table and leaned forward. "What exactly are you hoping for?"

"The truth."

"That'll be hard to get, won't it?" the Joker asked. "Especially with how well yesterday went." He gave a small laugh.

Bruce unbuttoned his suit coat and crossed his arms. "One day isn't enough," he said. "You'll talk. I know you will. YOU know you will. The Manor...Miami...You'll talk."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll talk to Kristie."

The Joker leaned back in his seat, his arm dropping off the table. "Kris?" he asked as if he never thought he'd hear the name again.

"She's gonna be here later," Bruce said. "She'll cooperate." He got to his feet, pushing the chair back under the table. "Ready to talk now?"

"No," the Joker said, his voice filled with hatred. "How about you bring the bitch here? I'd just LOVE to speak with her."

Bruce wondered what Kristie had done to him. The Joker seemed to hate her more than he hated Bruce. Perhaps bringing her up was a bad idea.

He turned and started toward the door. He figured the shorter time he spent with the Joker, the more Young would agree to these private sessions. Under ten minutes surely didn't put him in danger.

Bruce turned when he heard something then was slammed against the door, hard. The Joker pressed himself against Bruce's body to keep him pinned there.

The Joker held up a key. "I swiped it off a guard," he said with a laugh as he tossed it over his shoulder.

Bruce, caught unprepared, struggled agianst the Joker. He stopped when the Joker grabbed his neck. Not tight enough to choke him, but it'd be easy for him to squeeze.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" the Joker asked. "Am I really that bad of company?" His face was only inches from Bruce's.

"You have less than thirty seconds to get off of me," Bruce said calmly.

"Brucey, you hurt my feelings," the Joker said, his other hand moving up Bruce's side inside his jacket. "I only want to be loved." He dug his nails into Bruce's side.

Bruce winced slightly and tried to pull away, stopping when the Joker's hand tightened around his throat. After a moment, he loosened his grip.

Bruce kept his arms at his sides as he felt the Joker moving his hand slowly along his chest.

"You've filled out a bit more since high school," the Joker said. He loosened Bruce's tie. "Let's see what you've got under here." He reached up to unbutton Bruce's shirt, but stopped when Bruce remained as still as a statue.

The Joker leaned even closer to Bruce. "You know you still want me," he said, slowly moving his hand back down Bruce's chest.

"I want nothing about you," Bruce said. He knew word of this would get to Dr. Young somehow. Then he would be completely cut off from the Joker.

The Joker grabbed Bruce's belt. "For wanting nothing, you seem to be here a lot," he said. He lowered his other hand and started unfastening the belt.

Bruce grabbed the Joker's wrists, stopping him. "I'll want you under one condition," he said.

"What?" the Joker asked, still holding Bruce's belt.

"Change."

The Joker didn't move for a long time. Then, he released Bruce and walked over to his chair and sat down. Bruce refastened his belt and watched as the Joker handcuffed himself back to the chair.

Bruce fixed his tie then left without another word.

* * *

Gordon met up with Ms. Klark at the airport. She and her son, Jay, walked over to where he was standing. He started the drive back to the MCU, but that much questioning wasn't needed.

"Public execution," Ms. Klark said. Her son was napping in the back seat.

"Public execution?" Gordon asked. "That's not-"

"More people are gonna end up dead whether or not he's out on the streets," Ms. Klark said. "I may not keep track, but I watch the news."

Gordon didn't really want to think about her suggestion. Executions weren't rare, but public? That was a bit over the top.

"Ms. Klark," Gordon said. "What exactly did he do to you?"

"Nothing to me, personally," she said. "I left before he could. He killed my mother and a friend."

"The friend being Toby Jackson?"

"Yes." There was something in her voice just then.

"Is Jay Jackson's kid?" Gordon asked. An affair made sense.

"No," Ms. Klark said. She looked at Jay. "He's Jack's. The only thing I want to keep about him."

"But there was something between you and Jackson."

"We dated for a little while, but that was it."

"He killed Jackson for a reason, Ms. Klark."

"Call me Kris," she said. "And, yes, I admit I almost had an affair. I was young, stupid, and still had feelings for him. Jack didn't know about it."

"And because of that, you suggest public execution?"

"Jack lies and kills," Kris said. "You can't deny that the world will be better off without him."

"You're right, I can't deny that," Gordon said. He had the ability to get it done, too. No one would have to worry about the Joker ever again.


	19. Rescue

As Bruce made his way out of the building, he nearly ran into Gordon coming in. A woman was with him. She was holding a boy's hand.

Kristie and Jay Klark.

"Mr. Wayne," Gordon said. "Are you leaving?"

"I have a meeting to get to," Bruce said. That wasn't the truth, but he was pretty sure some meeting at the company was going on. He needed to get his mind off the Joker.

"Well, we really need to talk," Gordon said. "You have just as much right to know."

Bruce had a bad feeling.

* * *

"Public execution?!" Bruce asked once he was told everything. He, Gordon, Cash, and Dr. Young were standing in her office. Kris and her son were waiting right outside.

"I've got everything arranged," Gordon said. "Tomorrow afternoon, the Joker won't be a problem any longer."

"He's not making any progress here anyway," Cash said.

"He's still a patient," Young said. At least she was on Bruce's side.

"I'll be back in the morning to take custody of him," Gordon said. He looked at Bruce. "The judge even said-"

"It's not my place," Bruce said. He turned and left the office. It was over. He wouldn't see Jack again.

"You're Bruce Wayne, right?"

Bruce stopped and turned. Kris was sitting on a bench with her son. "Yes," he replied.

"Toby told me about you and Jack," Kris said. "That's the first reason I started hating Jack."

"Toby told you?" Bruce asked, confused. When had Toby found out about him and Jack?

"Yeah," Kris said. "I don't know if I hate you or not."

Bruce stood there for a moment then walked off. He didn't go to the exit. He headed for the room he had spoken to the Joker last. When he walked in, he was relieved to see the Joker stil there.

"Back for more, Brucey?"

Bruce ignored him. He grabbed the chair and moved it over to the door, placing it where no one would be able to get in.

"I can't help but wonder what you're up to," the Joker said.

"Where's the key?" Bruce asked. The Joker shrugged. "You're gonna be executed tomorrow afternoon."

The Joker just sat there, unmoving. Bruce looked around for the key. No one had been in here since he left, so it had to be here still.

"I'm not worried," the Joker said with a grin. "You've apparently decided to keep me safe."

"If I had never met Jack Napier, I'd feel different," Bruce said, picking up the key when he found it.

"Do you regret it?"

Bruce looked at him. "I regret nothing," he said, walking over to the Joker. "Except you eighteenth birthday."

The Joker looked away, something changing in his expression. Bruce could tell that he believed him. Maybe he could get Jack back, after all.

Bruce leaned over to unlock the handcuffs. The Joker stopped him by kissing him.

Suddenly, the last ten years meant nothing. He was back with the boy he loved. Bruce found himself kissing the Joker back, ignoring the makeup being smeared on his face.

The Joker lifted his free hand, gripping Bruce's clothes as he pulled him closer. Bruce grabbed onto the back of the chair to keep from falling. The Joker started trying to unbutton Bruce's shirt with one hand.

Bruce managed to unlock the handcuffs. As soon as he was free, the Joker rose up, shoving Bruce backward onto the table. Bruce put his arms around him, pulling the Joker down atop his body.

Remembering the urgency, Bruce pushed the Joker away. They were both breathing heavily. Bruce's back was slightly sore from hitting the table.

"We need to get out of here," Bruce said, wiping his face.

"How do we do that?" the Joker asked. Bruce knew he should hate himself for doing this.

But he still wanted Jack.

"You're the criminal mastermind."

The Joker grinned then climbed off the table.

* * *

It felt good to walk the halls without a guard's escort. Even better with Bruce being there with him.

Ever since seeing Bruce again, all the hate the Joker had been feeling vanished. Replaced by the want and need to claim what was rightfully his.

Guards hadn't been a problem during the escape. They ducked into hiding or took a different route completely. The guards they had run into never had time to sound the alarm. Bruce had given him a sad look when he had snapped the guards' necks.

"Don't make me regret this," Bruce had said.

"Relax," the Joker had replied. "You're as bad as the Batman."

Bruce hadn't said anything more after that.

Neither of them worried about the cameras. They'd only get the feeling that Bruce was being kidnapped anyway. The Joker grabbed Bruce's arm so that story would stick.

The alarm was raised the second they were outside. The guards in the watch towers had guns, but they wouldn't fire because they might hit Bruce.

Guards ran out as they got to the car. Those guards started firing immediately. The Joker felt a bullet graze his arm as he go into the car. Bruce sped off.

A moment later, they were free.

* * *

Bruce took the Joker to his penthouse later that night. He abandoned the car halfway across the city. Bruce bandaged him up then sent him upstairs for a shower and a change of clothes.

"Master Wayne!" Alfred exclaimed, walking in. "I received a call from Commissioner Gordon earlier today. He said you've been kidnapped!"

"I'm all right, Alfred," Bruce said. "But if Gordon calls again, don't tell him I'm here."

"Why not, sir?"

Bruce looked past Alfred. The Joker, sitting on the stairs, was wearing only a towel around his waiste. Without the makeup, Bruce could recognize the Jack he had loved. If he looked past the scars, of course.

Alfred froze at the sight of him. The Joker smiled at his reaction. Bruce was starting to worry about Alfred's safety.

"We just came here to pack," Bruce said. "We're leaving tonight."

"Why can't it wait till morning?" the Joker asked, looking at Bruce with a grin.

"Master Wayne," Alfred started.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this, Alfred," Bruce said. He went up the stairs, pulling the Joker to his feet. "But I won't make you part of it." He went upstairs with the Joker.

* * *

The Joker laid back on Bruce's bed as Bruce picked out some clothes for him. "Makes you miss when I left some of my clothes in your room, huh?" he asked with a smile.

Bruce tossed him some clothes. "Get dressed," he said then left the room.

The Joker stared after him then got up and pulled off the towel. He got dressed. The clothes were just the slightest bit too big, but that was only because he was scrawny. He pushed his hair out of his eyes then put on shoes and a jacket.

"How do you feel about Miami?"

The Joker turned and saw that Bruce was on the phone. He nodded his head. Bruce nodded back then walked off.

He sat down on the bed, thoughts going back to that specific moment on the beach, when they had both said "I love you." He felt the same pang he had then in his chest now. He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. A moment later, Bruce ran in, thinking something was wrong.

The Joker kissed him. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling tears falling down his cheeks for the first time in ten years. He stood, but Bruce stopped him.

"For what?" Bruce asked.

"For hurting you," the Joker said. There was still no way he'd apologize for everything else he did.

Bruce sat there for a moment then pulled the Joker down on the bed on top of him. Bruce pushed the jacket off of the Joker.

"Kiss me, Jack."

He did. And with the same passion he had felt ten years ago. Even if it was for a brief moment, Jack was back for Bruce.

It was silent as the undressed. Neither of them broke away from the other. Once they were both naked, Jack reached down and took hold of Bruce's cock, slowly stroking him. Bruce buried his fingers in Jack's damp hair, thrusting into Jack's hand.

Jack broke the kiss to get air. He was propped on one hand while the other still held Bruce, never planning on letting go of what was HIS. "How long before we leave?" he asked, brushing his thumb over the head of Bruce's cock.

"About an hour."

Jack grinned then grabbed Bruce and rolled them over, spreading his legs. Bruce's hand was already moving down to prepare him. Jack bucked against his finger, stroking Bruce. When Bruce pulled his hand away, Jack lifted his legs as Bruce slowly pushed into him. The discomfort was brief and hurt like hell, but managable. It had been ten years, after all.

"Don't be gently," Jack complained when Bruce started moving slowly. "Just..FUCK me." He nodded his head in approval when Bruce gave in.

Jack pulled him down for another kiss while Bruce moved in and out of him, giving them both just the right amount of pleasure. Jack stroked himself, but most of the time his hands were distracted by Bruce's chest. He traced several scars, wondering what Bruce had been doing all these years to get them. He didn't ask about them. The scars just made him mysterious.

"Jack," Bruce moaned into his ear as he fucked him to a climax. Jack clung to Bruce tightly as he followed soon after.''

"Fuck!" Jack said with a smile, looking at Bruce. "Best I've had in ten years."

Bruce rolled his eyes at him then got out of bed to clean up and get dressed.


	20. Sunshine & Darkness

Bruce had sold the beach house, but he had made arrangements for him and the Joker to stay there for a week. Bruce was busy making other plans for a few days. Alfred and Gordon had both called. He answered neither call.

He looked out the window. They had been here in Miami for three days. And every day, each morning, the Joker would go out and just sit on the beach. Bruce wanted to understand what was going on in his head, but was afraid he might say something that would make him overreact.

Bruce wanted Jack. Not a Joker repeat.

He changed into some trunks then grabbed a towel and sunscreen. He pushed the door open then stepped outside. He walked across the beach to where the Joker was sitting. The Joker sat there, staring at the water. Bruce laid the towel out and sat down beside him.

"Jack?"

No response or reaction.

"You can't honestly think I'll call you Joker," Bruce said. "What's on your mind?"

"Batman."

Bruce looked forward. "What about him?" he asked. He didn't think it'd be wise to tell the Joker his secret.

"We're both fugitives," the Joker said. "I bet-"

"Stop." Bruce looked at him.

The Joker looked back. "You don't really think I could ever change," he said. "I'm not-"

"You CAN change."

The Joker moved, shoving him backward on the sand. He straddled him, his hands on Bruce's shoulders. "The last time I had a muscular man between my legs, he threw me off a building," he said. He slowly moved his hands down Bruce's bare chest. "What can you do?"

"I can be hopeful," Bruce said. He would never give up. Sooner or later, the Jack he loved would come out.

The Joker pulled a kitchen knife out of his pocket. When he had grabbed it, Bruce didn't know.

What Bruce DID know was that he was in possible danger.

The Joker placed the cool blade against Bruce's chest. "I'd really hate to open you up," he said. "What's the real reason you're helping me?"

"They were going to kill you," Bruce said, wincing slightly when the Joker scratched him with the knife.

"Pretty good answer," the Joker said. "But not the one I was looking for." He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

Bruce knew what answer the Joker was looking for, but he wasn't quite ready to accept that answer as truth. He didn't want any part of the murderous clown.

His actions had said otherwise.

"I can cut you up pretty good without killing you," the Joker said, adding another scratch to Bruce's chest.

"I don't want you dead," Bruce said, turning his head when the Joker leaned down toward him.

"You can do better than that, Brucey," the Joker said, kissing along Bruce's jaw.

Bruce grabbed him and rolled over. He grabbed the knife and jumped to his feet before the Joker could do anything.

The Joker stared up at him. "Well, Brucey!" he said with a slight smile. "My how limber you've gotten!" He sat up then got up and threw himself at Bruce.

Bruce was expecting the move. He dodged easily to the side. The Joker moved just a slight bit faster. He tackled Bruce to the ground, the knife flying out of his hand and landing out of reach in the sand.

The Joker didn't seem to care about it anymore. He kissed up along Bruce's neck, moving to his lips. Bruce kissed him back with just as much force.

Bruce grabbed the Joker as the Joker rolled over, pulling Bruce on top of him. The Joker was chuckling. Bruce pulled away. The Joker smiled at him.

"Ready to give me the right answer?" the Joker asked, wiping the blood off Bruce's chest.

Bruce knew this shouldn't happen. He didn't need this to happen. But, his desire for Jack Napier had never left the last ten years. He had been drawn to the bad boy.

Now he was drawn even more to the murderer beneath him.

"It's wrong," Bruce said, ignoring the Joker's hands on his chest.

"You'll say it anyway," the Joker said, grabbing Bruce's shoulders and pulling him back down.

"I shouldn't."

"When has that stopped you?" There was a bit of hurt in the Joker's voice and Bruce knew what he was meaning.

He shouldn't have accepted Rachel's invitation ten years ago.

"I still have my condition," Bruce said. That moment in Gotham had seemed like ages ago.

"I'll be anyone you want, Brucey."

"Jack," Bruce looked directly into the Joker's eyes. "I want you."

Joker-Jack-smiled then pulled Bruce in for another kiss.

* * *

Three a.m.

It was still dark outside and it was the perfect time for him to disappear.

Jack got out of bed quietly and got dressed. Bruce had bought him some clothes of his own and he stuffed them all into his bag. He put on his jacket, pulling the hood up then slung the bag's strap over his shoulder.

He didn't feel guilty about his decision, but knew he'd regret it later. But at least it wouldn't hurt. Staying would just make things worse for Bruce.

Jack looked at Bruce asleep on the bed. Bruce had been a big help getting him out of Arkham, but that would be it. Jack couldn't just disappear.

Batman was still out there somewhere. Jack planned on finding him.

"Love you, Bruce," Jack whispered then turned and left.

* * *

7:30 a.m.

Bruce woke up to the sun streaming in through the window. He stretched and yawned, reaching behind him to where Jack laid beside him.

That side of the bed was empty.

Bruce rolled over onto his back, his arm still outstretched. "Jack?" he called out.

No response.

"Dammit," Bruce sighed then got out of bed. He got dressed then walked around the house. He didn't call out anymore. He knew.

Jack was gone.

He knew he should have been expecting this. Jack was no ordinary criminal. He was the Joker. A person that wouldn't vanish just because people wanted to see him dead.

Bruce sat at the table, eating some fruit for breakfast. He had a feeling he knew exactly where Jack had gone.

Gotham.

Jack wouldn't have been thinking about Batman without planning something. The Joker was obsessed.

Bruce stood up to make arrangements and cancel others. He reached for his phone when it started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Wayne!" Gordon sounded relieved. "Where the hell-"

"I'll explain everything later," Bruce said. Should he mention that the Joker was on his way there?

"No matter what Dr. Young says, I don't believe for one second that you were a hostage," Gordon said, obviously demanding Bruce's explanation now. "It's not a coincidence that the Joker escapes right after you disagree with a public execution."

"Dr. Young didn't agree either."

"Dr. Young wasn't seen leaving with the Joker," Gordon said. "I could have you arrested for this."

"Then I'm glad you have no evidence," Bruce said. "Please excuse me, I have some calls to make." He hung up the phone.

Bruce headed upstairs to pack. Jack hadn't left anything behind. It was as if he had never been here. The only evidence was the knife in the sand and the scars on Bruce's chest.

"You better not get caught again, Jack," Bruce mumbled, but knew the words were pointless. Jack was too smart to get caught.

Unless he wanted to.

Bruce would just have to hope that the Joker could get whatever he wanted accomplished without being behind bars.


	21. A Big Reveal

The Joker had found out where Kris was staying in Gotham. At Commissioner Gordon's house. He had gotten back in Gotham that afternoon, but had gone into hiding.

He was back to wearing his makeup, feeling more in place. Some of his loyal goons had even managed to get his suit back.

That night, he went to Gordon's house. Gordon was working late at the MCU. Everyone else in the house were fast asleep.

Along with a couple of men, the Joker broke into the house, making no noise. He didn't plan on notifying anyone else anyway. His men spread out to make sure no one was awake. It didn't take long to find Kris's room.

The Joker stepped in and closed the door behind him. There was a soft click as he locked the door. He pulled a knife out with his other hand. Kris stirred, but didn't wake up. The moonlight streaming in illuminated her face. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

He stepped toward the bed. "Kris," he whispered, slowly. "Better wake up." He lowered the knife toward her throat. "There's a monster in your room." He gave a small chuckle.

She opened her eyes. They widened when she saw him.

"Scream," the Joker said, turning the knife slightly. "I wouldn't mind killing everyone in the house."

The expression on her face showed fear. But not that he could kill her within a second. She was scared for somebody else.

"I heard Bruce Wayne let you out," Kris said, forcing herself to remain calm.

"You can believe that all you want," the Joker said. "He didn't let me out willingly." As always, he lied to protect Bruce.

Things had changed so much the last week.

"Are you gonna kill me, Jack?" Kris asked. "You've wanted to ever since that day in the hospital?"

The Joker said noting, remembering her words that day: I can't be with someone...A MURDERER.

"Good-bye, Kris," the Joker said just as emotionless as she had been that day eight years ago. He moved the knife-

"Wait!"

The Joker paused. "I'm not really in the mood to hear your pleas," he said. "You really should have stayed away." He tightened his grip on the knife.

"You have a son, Jack," Kris said. What was she trying to do?

The Joker placed his gloved hand over her mouth. "Don't ruin this for me," he said, ignoring whatever lie she could come up with. He leaned toward her. "You saw a murderer eight years ago," he whispered, seeing tears falling down her cheeks. "You got one."

He slit her throat.

* * *

Kris was found dead the next morning.

Gordon stood downstairs. A joker car had been found on her blood soaked body. A team had come in to take the body away. Jay was with Gordon's wife. She was doing her best to comfort the boy.

"No one goes home, no one gets a break," Gordon said, speaking to the cops around him. "No one rests until the Joker's found."

"We're gonna need a lot of help," one said. "If only Batman were still on our side."

One by one, the cops filed out of the house. Gordon watched them go, feeling the same way. He sighed then went to join his wife.

* * *

Bruce saw on the news that Kristie Klark had been found dead, a joker card left behind. It was gruesome without any footage shown.

"Master Wayne."

"I don't want to hear it, Alfred," Bruce said since this had been his fault. "Yes, I regret it."

"You should have known your actions would prove worse in the end," Alfred said. "Ms. Klark-"

Bruce rose to his feet. "I said I didn't want to hear it," he said then went upstairs.

Ten minutes later, he headed out.

* * *

The Joker knew it was better to stay away, but he couldn't ignore Bruce being back in Gotham. Bruce hadn't stayed the remaining days in Miami. Though the Joker walking out on him could have been part of why he left early.

He had noticed Bruce leave his penthouse and followed him. He ended up at a Wayne Enterprises property. The Joker watched as Bruce entered one of those freight boxes.

Some time later, Bruce hadn't come out.

The Joker stepped out of his car and headed over to the freight box. Surely there was nothing inside that was that important. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was completely empty. He was sure Bruce hadn't left. Where had he gone then?

The floor started lowering a moment later. The Joker remained still as he waited for it to lower. LIghts came on when it stopped and he found himself in an underground bunker.

The Joker walked forward, looking around. He stopped when he saw smoething really familiar.

Batman's motorcycle.

"You really think I didn't know I was being followed?" Bruce asked, coming up beside the Joker. "You weren't supposed to find out."

The Joker looked at Bruce. "You have got to be kidding," he said, disbelief on his face and in his tone.

"I'll move everything to the mansion once it's finished," Bruce said, slipping his hands into his pockets. He looked at the Joker. "What do you think?"

"I don't know."

Bruce gave a slight nod of his head. "It's pretty big to take in," he said.

"You're Batman," the Joker said. It wasn't a question. It hadn't been that long ago when he had this same theory. Bruce being Batman had just never made sense and he had dismissed it.

"You found him," Bruce said. "What are you gonna do?"

The Joker shook his head and walked away form Bruce. He stopped and turned back. "Well, it certainly makes it less fun," he said. "Did Rachel know?"

"Yes."

The Joker glared. "Did you think I couldn't handle it?"

"Jack, look at you," Bruce said, gesturing to the Joker. "You made yourself Batman's enemy."

"It doesn't have to be that way," the Joker said, walking back over to Bruce. "We can be a team. We can control this city!"

Bruce shook his head. "You're going back to Arkham," he said. "I'll talk Gordon out of the public-"

"You let me out!" the Joker said. "Why the fuck would I even THINK about going back to that hellhole?"

"You killed Kristie Klark!"

"She had it coming."

"Jack!"

The Joker turned away from Bruce. "So I murdered someone." He looked at Bruce and held up one finger. "ONE person!" He lowered his hand. "And that's enough for you to decide I need to be locked up. What about all the other people I've killed? The people you let me get away with, in fact! And Rachel! I killed your 'true love' and you practically forgive me!"

"But I didn't help you," Bruce said. "This time I got you out."

"You had nothing to do with me killing Kris, Bruce," the Joker said. "She cheated on me, lied to me, then walked out on me when I needed her the most."

"And now her kid is an orphan," Bruce said. "Did you even think about that?"

The Joker grinned. "Orphans don't turn out so bad," he said.

"Would you want that for your son?"

The Joker's grin faded. "I don't have to think about that because I don't-"

"He's your son," Bruce said. "Gordon called me earlier."

The Joker lapsed into silence. He didn't really want to think about that possibility. But Kris had even said...

"When was the last time you were with Kris?"

The Joker looked at him. "Eight years ago," he said. "That still doesn't prove-"

Bruce showed him a picture on his phone. The Joker froze as he stared at it. The boy looked like him when he was younger. But he had Kris's eyes and nose. Bruce lowered the phone without a word. The Joker didn't know what to say. The fact that he had a son was hard to take in.

Kris hadn't cared about her own life. She had been afraid of leaving her son completely alone. Because she would definitely not leave him in his father's care.

The Joker would have collapsed if Bruce hadn't been standing there to help him keep his balance. He held onto Bruce.

"Gordon's taking care of him for now," Bruce said. "But he deserves to know his father. Even Gordon knows that."

The Joker looked at him. "What's his name?"

"Jay."

The Joker laid his head on Bruce's shoulder. "I don't want to die, Bruce," he said, though he knew his son wouldn't be safe around him. He stepped away from Bruce. "But I guess I deserve it. I'm turning into my father."

"No, you're not," Bruce said. "Don't ever think that. You're better than your father. You always have been."

"How do you know?" the Joker asked. "I'm worse than him."

"Remember your promise."

"Promise?"

Bruce stepped toward him. "The promise you made to your mom," he said. "That you'd never be like him."

The Joker sank down to the floor, not knowing what to do anymore. Bruce knelt down beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder. They were silent for a long time.

"I would've thought finding out you were Batman would be the biggest thing to learn," the Joker said. "Who knew a son could change everything?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked, lowering his hand.

The Joker looked at him then got to his feet. He walked toward the entrance to this place. Bruce followed after him.

"Jack...?"

Jack stopped and turned to Bruce. "I'm turning myself in," he said.

Bruce froze in complete shock. "Even with the possibility-"

"Talk to Gordon and fix it," Jack said. "You were already willing to do that."

Bruce hesitated a moment then nodded. "But we're going right to Arkham," he said. "That way, Dr. Young can help keep you alive."

"Good enough for me."


	22. Back in Arkham

Six months.

If Gordon had a choice in the matter, Jack Napier would remain in Arkham Asylum for the rest of his life. Bruce and Dr. Young had teamed up and managed to get the public execution cancelled. Gordon had been very unhappy, but put it out of his mind. Crime in Gotha had been very quiet.

Bruce visited Jack as often as he could. Wayne Manor would be complete within the next few weeks. He spent some of his time at Wayne Enterprises. Somehow, his and Jack's relationship had gone public. He needed to show everyone that things were just the same as before. Nothing had been serious between him and Jack for ten years. He refused to say anything about the Joker.

Jay had been told that Jack was his father. It had taken him a while to accept it and even longer to actually visit Jack. The boy seemed more comfortable around Gordon's family, which pained Jack, but he had accepted it. There wasn't much he could do as a father anyway. Jay practically hated him for killing his mom.

And that brought on the first of Jack's progress. He had regretted killing Kris, blaming himself for her leaving him nearly nine years before. Everything he had done as the Joker would rather be forgotten more than anythihng else.

Gordon was easier on him when Jack said where his men could be found. The criminals were rounded up and shipped off to prison, some of them ending up in Arkham when Dr. Young permitted more than just the Joker to be held there. Being part of the criminal world, Jack had become an important part in any investigation.

Bruce came by to visit. He was taken to the visitor center, where there was glass between them. Clearly Arkham didn't trust Bruce alone in a room with Jack. Which meant Gordon hadn't been the only one to know that Bruce had helped Jack escape months ago.

"How're things coming along?" Bruce asked. He had heard of the progress Jack had made and hoped it would be someday soon that things could go back to the way they always should have been.

Him and Jack.

"Pretty good, I guess," Jack replied. "The sessions can get rather dull. I hate repeating stories." He shook his head. "No one seems to know what's wrong with me."

"Do you?"

Jack shrugged, glancing down. "I'm messed up," he said. "I've known that practically my whole life. It doesn't help to get screwed over by everyone either."

Bruce wanted to put his arms around Jack. Telling him things would be okay probably wouln't hep much, but it might put Jack in a better mood.

At least the glass between them hadn't damaged their relationship.

"I did get some news from Dr. Young," Jack said, looking back at Bruce. "Another month with good behavior, I can get outta here. I'll have to wear an ankle monitor, but-"

"What are you gonna do when you get out?" Bruce asked, hoping his question didn't make Jack think he didn't want Jack out of here.

Jack shrugged again. "I could get a job," he said then grinned. "I bet Gordon can do well with my help."

Bruce shook his head. He knew Jack was joking, but he could never know for sure what he was serious about. Bruce wanted to know him as well as he had in high school, but it just seemed hard.

He wished he could go back and relive that night over again. To say no to Rachel and run after Jack. Things could have been so much better now.

"You'll take me in when I get out, right?" Jack asked as if he wasn't sure.

"You don't have to ask, Jack," BRuce said. "You always have a place. As long as you don't run again." There was nothing he could do if Jack decided to leave again. Ten years ago, he would have forced Jack to stay.

Because ten years ago, they were just teenagers. Two impulsive boys.

Jack smiled, relief on his face. "You should be motivation enough for good behavior," he said.

"Work hard on that," Bruce said then looked at his watch. "I've got a meeting. Has Jay come to see you?"

"He visits once a week," Jack said. "Gordon seems to be taking good care of him." There was something in the way Jack said that...

Bruce didn't have time to ask. He got to his feet. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "If I'm not busy."

"I liked you better when you were busting me out," Jack teased with a grin.

Bruce smiled back. "See you tomorrow," he said again then turned and left.

* * *

Jack usually got his meals in his cell, but this evening he was taken to a cafeteria where all the just recently arrived patients with good behavior were taken. There was better food, but like everywhere else, it was guarded well.

What no one had realized that was a few patients were men Jack had ratted on. Usually they wouldn't be stupid enough to face the Joker, but the Joker had been gone the last six months.

The men walked over to where Jack was sitting. The guards ignored them. They wouldn't do anything unless a fight broke out anyway.

Jack looked up, recognizing them easily. There was nothing here he could use as a weapon, but it was comforting to know the men standing over him had the same disadvantage.

"Something I can help you with?" Jack asked then jumped to his feet immediately when one of the men knocked his tray to the floor. He looked down then back at them, calmly. "I was done anyway. Thanks for disposing of it for me." He turned and stopped when a few more guys stood there. He was starting to wish he was alone in Arkham again.

The guards were looking their way, but did nothing. Jack was disliked by everyone, so the guards doing nothing wasnt' a surprise. They were probably thinking he would deserve whatever happened to him.

He no longer had the advantage of fear.

"Probably wishing we just got thrown in jail, huh?" one of the men, the lead obviously, said.

"No," Jack replied. "I always knew there was something wrong in your head anyway." Which was the reason why he recruited them, but some of them were too dumb to realize that.

He got punched in the gut, but it was totally worth it. He doubled over, but straightened back up, a smile coming to his lips before he could help it.

He ducked when another guy swung a punch. He threw himself at that guy, sending him backward iinto the guys around him. The fell on tables and other patients behind them.

Jack was grabbed as guards came over, grabbing other patients and dragging them out. Jack expected to be taken back to his cell, but guards hadn't grabbed him yet.

The leader stepped in front of him and started hitting him. Jack remained immobile by the two guys holding him. He laughed even when blood started flying everywhere.

Jack shifted slightly and the leader hit one of the guys holding him. That guy fell back, knocked out cold. Jack rammed the other guy's head down onto the table, knocking him out.

Then Jack was tackled to the floor by the leader. The leader grabbed Jack by the throat, strangling him.

jack fought for air, finding all of this unfair. He had the feeling he was brought here for just this reason. It was easy to bribe guards.

He grabbed the tray that had been knocked to the floor and hit the guy on top of him. The leader fell to the side, dazed, releasing Jack. Jack breathed in gulps of air. He coughed as he got to his feet, still holding onto the tray. His throat was sore and his body ached from the beating. Blood was running from his nose and mouth.

The leader was starting to get up. Jack jumped onto his back, shoving him back down to the floor. He started hitting the guy over the head with the metal tray over and over again.

"Stop it!"

Jack heard guards approaching, but he couldn't make his body stop. The leader was no longer moving beneath him.

"Shoot him!"

Jack stopped, the tray above his head. He looked up and saw a guard aiming a gun at him. This was a place for criminals, the guards were allowed to carry guns. Jack got to his feet, dropping the bloodied tray at the same time.

His movement was obviously taken the wrong way. He was barely on his feet when the guard fired. Jack stumbled back, hearing other shouts, but none of it made any sense to him. He looked down and saw blood spreading across his shirt.

He looked forward, opening his mouth, but no words escaped him. He fell backward, hitting a table, chair, then the floor.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Bruce had just left Wayne Enterprises for the night when he got the call. Dr. Young told him that Jack had been in an accident. Bruce hurried to Arkham. He'd get the entire story once he got there.

He walked into the medical wing of the asylum. Dr. Young was there waiting for him. She stood up as he approached.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, suppressing the urge to ask about Jack first.

"Cash," Young said. "This is the exact reason we take meals to the patients' cells. For their protection." She sighed. "You know who Cash felt about Jack. He was supporting Gordon one hundred percent six months ago. Now Gordon's on our side and Cash doesn't like it."

She shook her head. "Jack wasn't even supposed to be there," she said. "Cash had the guard take Jack to that cafeteria. Some guys that Jack helped find were there. They didn't like how he ratted them out. A fight broke out. The guards were getting everyone else out then went back to break up the fight. At that point Jack was beating one of the men. The guards intervened. Cash was the one that fired."

"He shot Jack?" Bruce asked, an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Cash is in custody, but he had the right to fire," Young said a bit sadly. "Jack killed that man. No one was there to see if it was self defense or not. But Jack WAS beaten. That was plain to see. His blood was on the other man's hands."

"So Jack's all right?" Bruce asked. He wasn't prepared to hear the news that Jack was dead. He had thought that way too many times over the last ten years.

"He lost a lot of blood," Young said. "The doctors here did their best. It'd be a miracle if he wakes up. I'm sorry." She looked like she meant it.

"Can I see him?"

"Not tonight," Young replied. "The doctors are still working on him. But you can come back in the morning. I just thought you should know as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Bruce said then left.

He got into his car and just sat there for a few minutes. He wanted to see Jack, though he knew it wouldn't make him feel better. He just didn't want to come back in the morning to find out that Jack had passed away during the night.

Bruce grabbed the steering wheel, remembering the pain he had felt when Jack had disappeared ten years ago. He had gone through the rest of high school as a zombie. He hadn't started to get better until graduation.

Then he had moved on. He couldn't go to college since that would have reminded him of Jack. Plans had already been made that Jack would be joining him there. So Bruce had immersed himself fully in Wayne Enterprises. He had vanished himself for a few years and came back better. Both physically and mentally.

Not too long after that, he became Batman.

Bruce looked out the window at the building in front of him. His life was in there dying. Bruce wasn't about to let Jack go again, though he was old enough to get through it if something ever happened.

But not if Jack died. Bruce was having a hard enough time with Rachel's death.

Bruce had a feeling that Rachel's death was what was keeping him from being completely happy with Jack. It had been the Joker's fault that Rachel had died. Bruce could forgive him, he knew. Something had to be done first.

He started the car and drove off.


	23. Blackout

A month passed. Bruce came by Arkham every day for as long as he could. After a week, he was allowed to stay overnight. Alfred was taking care of the Wayne Manor rebuild. He had called Bruce to let him know that the mannsion was finished and livable.

Cash was back on guard duty, pretending like nothing at all had happened. He was one of the best here, so of course they wouldn't let him go. Not everyone though he was in the wrong by ambushing Jack.

The other men that had helped beat Jack up were shipped out of Arkham. Bruce wasn't quiet about his opinion that they shouldn't have even been there in the first place. Jack's safety became a high priority.

Jack hadn't woke up yet. The cuts and bruises on his face had healed up some. There was a bandage around his head. There had been a large gash on the side of his head when he had fallen after getting shot. The head wound and loss of blood was what everyone was worried about. The doctors were surprised he had lasted this long.

Bruce was by his side when Jack finally woke up.

He pushed aside his weariness and got to his feet. "Jack?" he asked, placing his hand lightly on Jack's arm.

Jack slowly looked around as much as he could. "Where am I?" he asked. His voice was a bit scratchy, but that was understandable. He had been nearly strangled to death. There was still faint bruises on his neck.

"You're in Akham," Bruce told him. Dr. Youn had said Jack might be a bit disoriented if he ever woke up.

"Arkham?" Jack asked. "I thought that was a place for the crazies." He closed his eyes.

Bruce felt a hint of panic. "Jack, you are..." He trailed off when Jack started snoring.

He sighed then sat back down. He held Jack's hand, still worried. That worry wouldn't go away until Jack was up and around.

He turned his head when a light knock came at the door. Bruce pulled his hand back as Gordon walked in, along with Jay.

"He wanted to come over," Gordon explained. He remained standing near the door.

Bruce looked at Jay. The boy was standing there, hesitantly. Bruce thought about waving him over, but this was the boy's decision. His visits had become less and less over the past few months, so it was surprising to see him here now.

Jay hesitated a moment longer then stepped forward. Jack was still sleeping. Bruce didn't know how he would react if he knew Jay was here.

Jay wasn't saying anything. He was just watching Jack. Gordon stepped out of the room quietly. Bruce leaned back in his seat.

"How've you been, Jay?" Bruce asked to be polite. He didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable.

Jay looked at him as if just realizing that Bruce was there. "Good," he replied, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Do you want me to leave?" Bruce asked. "He was awake a little while ago."

Jay looked at Jack once then shook his head. "Mr. Gordon said..." He railed off, looking over his shoulder. He gave a slight frown when he saw that Gordon was no longer in the room.

"What did he say?" Bruce asked, hoping Gordon hadn't made Jay hate Jack more than he already did.

Jay looked at Bruce. "He said my dad was helping him," he said. He sounded a bit uncomfortable calling Jack his dad.

"Yeah, he was," Bruce said with a nod. "He was a bit help. Gordon changed his mind about him because of that."

Jay looked at Jack. The expression on his face said he really wanted to get to know Jack. Maybe Gordon had told him Jack hadn't been in complete control of his actions when he had killed Kris. Whether that was true or not, Jay wouldn't completely understand. No one expected an eight year old boy to understand something that big and serious. Bruce should know by his own experience.

"Your dad wasn't always like this," Bruce said, figuring he could let Jay know some of Jack's good qualities.

Jay looked at him. "Mom said he was always misunderstood," he said. "She didn't talk about him a lot."

"You'll get a chance to talk to him," Bruce said. "He'll even want to have that chance."

Jay slowly nodded. He looked back at Jack and stayed silent. Bruce left him alone. It was probably hard on Jay to see Jack like this, no matter how he felt. Bruce looked at Jack, watching his chest ris and fall as he breathed.

Gordon walked back in a moment later. "Jay, we need to get going," he said.

Jay looked at Bruce. "Bye," he said then turned and walked over to Gordon. Gordon spoke to him quietly than Jay left the room.

Bruce watched as Gordon walked forward. It was obvious Gordon wanted something. Which was probably the real reason behind his visit to Arkham.

"Has he woke up yet?" Gordon asked, hands in his pockets.

Bruce nodded. "He was a bit disoriented, but he seemed fine," he said, hoping memory loss wasn't what was wrong.

He was also hoping that nothing was severely wrong with Jack. He was looking a lot better than he had a month ago.

Bruce looked at Gordon. "Was there something you needed?" he asked.

Gordon studied Jack for a moment then looked at Bruce. "Security in Arkham has been doubled," he said. "I just thought you should know."

"Good," Bruce said with a nod. "But it doesn't matter to me since Jack's no longer staying here."

"That was never-"

"Jack isn't safe here," Bruce cut in before Gordon could disagree too much. "Dr. Young already has him cleared to leave. He only has to return for sessions and until Dr Young clears him, he'll wear an ankle monitor. That way you'll keep track of him, too. He'll stay at the Manor and no one has to know." Gotham never missed out on a chance to show their distaste for Jack.

"You've certainly thought of everything."

"I have," Bruce said since he'd had a month.

"Except for one thing," Gordon said, holding up a finger before lowering his hand.

"what's that?"

"Jay."

Bruce fell silent. He hadn't thought about the boy because Jay had always been in Gordon's care. Jay wouldn't want to be taken care of by Jack anyway, no matter what had been said earlier.

He opened his mouth to respond, but never got the chance. He was surprised when Jack spoke up.

"Why can't he stay where he is now?" Jack asked, opening his eyes slowly. His gaze was fixed on Gordon.

"I can't just adopt the kid," Gordon said. "He's still got a father."

Jack laughed, but there was no humor or strength behind it. "You know as well as I do that he doesn't have a father," he said. "That guy died eight years ago."

Bruce didn't have time to feel relieved that Jack sounded better than he had the last time he was awake. "Jack."

Jack looked at him. "You have nothing to say in this," he said. "You don't know the person I was eight years ago."

"Had to be better than the Joker."

Jack had nothing to say to that. He looked back at Gordon. "I've been thinking about this a lot," he said. "You supported execution. Don't put the poor kid in my care."

"I wasn't planning on it," Gordon said. "But I was going to suggest foster-"

"No." There was enough force in Jack's tone to shock Gordon into silence.

Bruce knew how Jack felt about foster care. He had spent nearly five years getting moved around to different families and different homes. Jack would hate it if Jay went through that.

Jack broke the silence, sounding a lot more calm. "I want him to stay with you," he said. "You'll give him a good home and you'll raise him right."

Gordon sighed then nodded. "All right," he said. "I'll take care of the kid."

Jack looked really relieved. "Thank you," he said, breathing heavily as if the sudden shift from stress to calm was taking a toll on him.

When Jack passed out and several nurses ran in, Bruce realized that that was exactly what had happened.

Bruce and Gordon were quickly ushered out of the room.

* * *

Jack couldn't remember passing out. He just remembered a lot of black. He felt trapped and what made it worse was that there was no visible way out. He couldn't even scream for help.

The thought that he was dead entered his mind. That didn't scare him. He had gotten to the point where he would welcome death if it ever came along. Until then, he had made it a challenge to cheat it.

Now he was starting to think that he had finally faced his last challenge.

Then Bruce entered into his world of darkness. Surely Bruce would be better off without him, just like the rest of the world.

But then Jack started thinking that he couldn't survive anywhere without Bruce. Eternity wherever wasn't looking bright all by himself. He needed Bruce no matter how many times he thought running would solve the problem.

So Jack woke up, climbing out of the dark abyss.

But he wasn't lying in a hospital bed. The room he was laying in was familiar, yet not. It was as if he had stepped back into the past, but remained in the present.

Wayne Manor.

Jack still had a bandage around his head, but he was feeling a lot better. He turned his head and figured it was due to the IV he was hooked up to. Leave it to Bruce to give him the best care possible.

"Master Wayne was hoping you'd be awake."

Jack watched as Alfred walked in with a tray. He could smell eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Where is Bruce?" he asked, disliking the thought of being anywhere alone with Alfred.

"He had some business to attend to," Alfred said. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Great, actually," jack said. "What exactly happened?"

"Too much stress," Alfred said. "Dr. Young prescribed some medicine." He gestured to the IV. "Then strictly suggested you get a lot of rest."

"And avoid stress."

"Yes, sir."

"Do you really have to be so formal?" Jack asked. "It's always creeped me out."

"I shall try to do better, sir," Alfred said with a slight smile. He turned and left, leaving Jack with his breakfast.

Jack sat up slowly and began to eat. He hadn't realized he was so hungry. It didn't take him long to finish hal of the large breakfast Alfred had prepared.

He slowed his eating when he noticed the ankle monitor. Even out of confinement, he was still trapped.

The word trapped sent a small shiver down Jack's spine as he remembered the utter darkness he had gone through. He would always remain trapped somehow.

He had been trapped as a child as he watched his mother die and his father not care. He had been trapped after his mother's death and his father blaming him for it and making him pay for it. He had felt trapped that one night in his first foster home as he had slit his wrists.

Then Bruce had freed him for a year, but it had been because of Bruce he had been trapped again. He had almost acheived that freedome again with Kris then he had trapped himself even more when he had shut out the world and became the Joker.

The Joker had been a type of freedom, but Jack still remained trapped inside.

Before Jack knew it, he found that his food was now cold. A moment later, Alfred took the tray back downstairs.

Jack laid down, but couldn't sleep. His thoughts were too jumbled up with everything that had happened to him.

The Joker part of him wanted to get up and do something. Anything! To make this feeling go away.

He'd always be battling the Joker.

Jack hadn't realized he had dozed off until Bruce was there, waking him up. Bruce's smile was a welcoming thing to wake up to.

"I hope you're feeling better," Bruce said, unhooking the IV. "Dr. Young won't prescribe more without seeing you."

"I feel great," Jack replied, sitting up slowly. "Other than the headache."

Bruce placed his hand gently on the bandage wrapped around Jack's head. "That'll pass eventually," he said. He lowered his hand. "Dr. Young's worried about your head."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. "I've been through worse," he said.

"I know," Bruce said. His eyes lingered on Jack's scars for a moment then he stood up. "Want a tour of the new mansion?"

"I thought I was supposed to rest," Jack said, though going anywhere with Bruce was better than laying her doing nothing.

"We'll take our time," Bruce said then held out his hand.

Jack took it.


	24. Tests

Bruce had gone to Arkham early the next morning. Dr. Young had called and wanted to see him. Jack was still asleep, so he wouldn't notice that Bruce was gone. He stepped inside Young's office.

"I'm so glad you could make it at such an early hour," Young said. "I would have asked you over later, but I've got a lot to do."

"It's all right," Bruce said. "Getting up early doesn't bother me." Especially with the fact that he didn't have to go out every night as Batman anymore.

It was hard to believe he was perfectly fine with that.

He had other worries now.

"Yes, well, let's get down to business," Young said. "You know what I want to talk about."

"Jack."

Young nodded. "He's made some progress, but we have to remember that he killed a man over a month ago," she said. "Brutally and it didn't look like he planned on stopping."

Bruce understood. He had seen the security footage of that day. Jack had been acting in self defense, but killing the guy had taken it too far. Especially since those men had only wanted to maim him, not kill him.

They had definitely learned their lesson.

"We can't dismiss that fact even if he was just defending himself," Young continued. "Talking will only help slightly. I need some physical reactions."

"What are you saying?" Bruce asked, having a hard time following.

"Certain types of tests," Young said. "Like if you put someone sober in a bar with his favorite drinks."

Bruce wasn't liking the sound of this."So you're just gonna dump Jack into a crowd and see how much chaos he'll create?" he asked.

"Figuratively," Young replied. "It's the best way to get inside his head. We'll leave him alone in a room for a few hours with a notebook and pen. We'll give him a scenario and he writes down exactly what he wants to do."

Bruce was silent for a moment, thinking this through. It was a pretty good idea and it wouldn't put anyone in danger. Jack might even find it enjoyable.

But that was what Bruce was afraid of.

"What if this does the exact opposite of helping him?" Bruce asked. "What if it just brings the Joker back out?"

"The main reason for this is to understand the way he thinks," Young said. "Writing out your feelings is actually a big help. It helps calm people's aggression, so they don't go out and do the things they feel like doing."

Bruce still wasn't so sure, but he wasn't the doctor. "When will these tests start?" he asked.

"Hopefully before next week," Young said. "I'll sent a doctor over this afternnon to check his head."

"All right," Bruce said, nodding. There wasn't anything he could do anyway. He wanted Jack to get better, but not at the point where Jack didn't want the help. "Thanks."

He turned and left the office. He would have to talk to Jack about this. He might even have to persuade Jack to go through wit it no matter how he felt about it.

* * *

Jack sat patiently on the bed as the doctor gently removed the bandage from his head. His head felt better without it wrapped tightly around his head. He hoped he wouldn't have to wear it anymore.

His hair had been cut short and it felt weird not having it hang down to his shoulders. He hadn't had his hair this short since high school.

The doctor stood, moving around to the other side of the bed to examine his head wound better. Jack remained silent and still, wishing Bruce was here.

Bruce had told him this morning that the doctor was coming over and that they needed to talk later. Then Bruce had run off to work.

"I just have to remove the stitches and you'll be as good as new," the doctor said. She smiled pleasantly at Jack. "Dr. Young will be relieved."

"Perfect," Jack muttered, keeping his attention forward as she began pulling the stitches out. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, she was finished. She cleaned up everything then left, reminding Alfred that Jack needed a lot of rest. That annoyed Jack since she was treating him like a child.

It would be so easy to take care of her.

Jack laid back on the bed as Alfred saw the doctor out. He hoped he didn't have to rest as much as he had the last week. He hardly saw Bruce anymore.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Alfred asked when he returned.

Jack looked at him. "A beer," he replied. "And a nice, long bath."

"Yes, sir," Alfred said, leaving. It surprised Jack since he wasn't serious about the bath. But would he complain if he got it? Nope.

Jack enjoyed his beer, sitting in the bathtub until he heard that Bruce was home. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. He got out of the tub, dressed, then went to find Bruce.

Bruce was pulling off his jacket and tie when Jack walked into his bedroom. He couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been sleeping here instead of down the hall.

"You got the bandage off," Bruce said, standing over by the closet. He only glanced at Jack once.

"Yeah," Jack said. He walked over to the bed and climbed in under the covers. "How was work?"

Bruce started unbuttoning his shirt. "Since when do you care?" he asked since Jack had always found Wayne Enterprises boring.

Plus, he didn't like how it took up so much of Bruce's time.

"Well, you're the fastest way I can get a job once I'm cleared," Jack said, though he couldn't imagine a crime free life for him. He really wanted to though.

Bruce pulled off his shirt, leaving on his undershirt and pants. He stepped over to the bed and got in beside Jack. Jack didn't hesitate as he scooted closer to Bruce, putting his arm around him. How long had it been since he had felt Bruce's body against his own?

"You don't have to get a job," Bruce said.

Jack didn't look at Bruce. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I went to see Dr. Young this morning," Bruce said. "she wants to run some tests."

"Big surprise," Jack said. Young was always running some test on him.

"A 'Alcoholic in a bar' test."

Jack gave a confused expression then rose up on the bed and looked at Bruce. "A what?" he asked, confusion in his tone.

"She wants to lock you in a room and let you write out your thoughts," Bruce explained. "To see how your mind works while you create imaginary chaos."

"Sounds fun," Jack said, laying back down. He felt Bruce stiffen next to him. "What's wrong?"

"You're fine with this?"

"Yeah," Jack said, rising up again. "It's certainly better than tossing me out on the street, right?"

"Well...yeah."

"So what's bothering you?"

"I just don't want a repeat of the Joker," Bruce said, true concern on his face.

"Hey," Jack lightly grazed his fingers across Bruce's cheek. "I'm not going back to that. Not as long as you're here with me."

Bruce still didn't look convinced. Jack moved so he was lying on top of Bruce. They hadn't had this much physical contact in months. That was probably what was troubling Bruce partly.

"Brucey," Jack said, making Bruce look directly into his eyes. "I love you. Do you really think I'd let the Joker ruin that?"

"If I fucked up again, yeah."

Jack shook his head. "Definitely not the words I wanted to hear," he said. He ran his fingers slowly through Bruce's hair.

Bruce rose up, placing his hand on the back of Jack's neck as he kissed him. Jack kissed him back. It was slow and sweet, but didn't completely get the meaning of Bruce's feelings across.

"Bruce," Jack whispered, breaking the kiss. He pulled away more when something was in his face.

Jack froze at the sight of the ring Bruce was holding up. It was the promise ring Bruce had given him over ten years ago. Jack sat up, just staring at it.

"I couldn't let it go," Bruce said. "I never let you go. I was going to give it to you a month ago, but then you got into that fight."

Jack couldn't find any words to say. He looked away form the ring and at Bruce. A small smile appeared on Bruce's face.

Without a word, Bruce took Jack's right hand and slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly, which meant Bruce had had it resized. Bruce kept Jack's hand in his.

"I love you, Jack," Bruce said. "You should always have known that. No one else could take my heart. You're my life."

Jack could feel tears fighting to fall. He leaned forward and kissed Bruce deeply, ending the conversation for the night.

* * *

Jack had been able to be up and around more often, feeling like his old self. And by the time he was sent to Arkham for Dr. Young's tests the following week, what he had gone through a month ago had completely faded from his body.

Gordon picked him up and took him to Arkham. Bruce had left for Wayne Enterprises early with some important business.

Gordon stopped him before they went inside. Jack said nothing. He knew Young would fuss if they were late. It wouldn't be hard to blame Gordon since it'd be his fault.

"I...uh...want to apologize," Gordon said. "For the...way I've treated you."

"You do know I'm a criminal, right?" Jack asked. He was okay with not being forgiven for his crimes as the Joker. "You've just been doing your job."

"I"m not apologizing for my job," Gordon said. "I've let my anger take over while dealing with you and it's clouded my judgment."

"You've already made it up to me by taking in Jay," Jack said. He knew how much Gordon still disliked him. It was understandable. Jack didn't like Gordon that much, either.

"I'd like to hire you," Gordon said. "As a consultant."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment, shocked at what Gordon was offering him. "I blew up part of the MCU," he finally said. "I killed cops. I-"

"I know who I hire," Gordon said. Both of them knew the cops at the MCU could be crooked, but they got their jobs done.

Anyone could be crooked in Gotham, anyway.

"did you tell Bruce about this?" Jack asked. It was hard to believe he had once joked about Gordon giving him a job and now it was actually happening!

"No," Gordon replied. "I was thinking that he might try to talk me out of suggesting it to you."

Jack wouldn't know for sure how Bruce felt about it until they talked it over. And Jack wasn't deciding anything without Bruce. Especially with the fact that he had never really planned on staying in Gotham City forever.

"You're gonna talk to him first," Gordon said as if he could read Jack's mind. "I guess that's fine with me. It's not like you're desperately needed."

"Thanks," Jack sad, not quite sure how to take that. "Can we go in now?"

Gordon opened the door, waving Jack in before him. Together, they made their way to Dr. Young's office. Fortunately, they weren't late.

"Thank you, commissioner," she said. "I'll call you when we're finished."

Gordon nodded then turned and left. Cash walked in as he left. Gordon hesitated a moment, but left anyway.

Jack made sure to keep his attention on Dr. Young. If Cash touched him, Jack knew he'd kill the security guard.

If he was smart, Cash would keep his distance.

"Follow me," Dr. Young said, holding a few files. She led the way out of the office.

Jack followed. Cash walked behind him the entire way. They walked into a room that contained only a chair and a table. There was a security camera in the corner.

The isolation was going to be the worst part of this experiment.

Dr. Young set one of the files down on the table. "I'm sure Mr. Wayne explained everything to you?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "How long am I gonna be in here?"

"As long as you need," Dr. Yong said. She gestured to Cash. "Cash will be right outside the door. When you're finished, knock, and he'll escort you back to my office." She tapped a finger on the file sitting on the table. "Don't forget to bring this to my office."

"Great," Jack said, glancing over his shoulder once as Cash stepped out of the room. Part of him was hoping nothing bad would happen here.

"I'll see you when you're done," Dr. Yong said. "Everything you need is in that folder. Good luck." She left and the door was closed and locked behind her.

Jack walked over to the table and sat down. He opened the folder. Inside was a pen and a notebook, along with another sheet of paper resting on top. He picked up the sheet of paper.

The first thing listed was an imaginary budget: $400,000.

Jack rolled his eyes. He put the paper down and grabbed the pen and put a line through the sum, marking it out. He put the pen down and smiled at the new improvement. Dr. Young was an idiot for thinking he needed money.

He read the rest of the scenario listed on the paper.

It was a choice. Choose saving hundreds of kids or kililng hudreds of kids to stop a man with a nuclear bomb strapped to his chest. You couldn't kill the man without killing the children.

What he had to do was make something(within the given budget) to stop the man, save the children, and get rid of the bomb.

This was ridiculous since his goal was to save the children but had a choice between saving or killing them.

Jack looked at the camera, knowing someone was watching. "Who the fuck comes up with this shit?" he asked out loud.

He sighed then put the paper aside. He slid the notebook toward him and flipped it open, grabbing the pen.

He got to work.

* * *

Bruce headed over to Arkham that evening once he learned that they were stil holding Jack. It made him think that something had gone terribly wrong with Dr. Young's tests. His thoughts were confirmed when he got to Young's office.

"He cheated," Dr. Young said, gesturing to the open file on her desk.

Bruce glanced down and saw the notebook, then the piece of paper beside it. Several things had been marked out. He looked back at Dr. Young. "You do understand this is the Joker you're dealing with, right?" he asked. "You wanted to know how his mind works, you got it. I don't see how that's classified as cheating."

"Live children became dummies."

Bruce sighed inwardly and grabbed the sheet of paper. A sum of money had been marked out first. He read over everything, thinking it was ridiculous the way it had been. Marking things out to fix things would have been anyone's choice.

"He practically wrote a novel to deal with it," Dr. Young said. "The man was a terrorist-we didn't mention that-and he sent a letter of warning. The school was evacuated, replaced by dummies. The nuclear bomb turned out to be a dud. It still blew up, but it wasn't nuclear. The man was killed, the school destroyed."

She sighed and sat down. "He did it all in less than thirty minutes," she said. "Then he took a six hour nap. We wouldn't have known that if there hadn't been a camera."

Bruce put the paper down, not knowing what to say. He felt like being impressed, but wasn't sure how she would feel about that.

"It was almost as if he was rubbing it in our faces," Dr. Young added. "Like we're complete idiots."

"You have to understand something," Bruce said. "To the Joker, you ARE idiots."

Dr. Young didn't look happy about that at all. "We're still going to run these tests," she said. "We'll be keeping him here in Arkham."

"I didn't agree-"

"You don't have the authority to agree with anything," Young said, standing up. "You might be the most successful man in Gotham, Mr. Wayne, but you are not above my authority."

Bruce stood there, saying nothing for a long moment. HIs opinion of Dr. Young had completely changed.

He turned and stormed out without a word.


	25. Enough

The room had become his cell.

Jack had been expecting to go back to the mansion four weeks ago, but it had never happened. The tests continued on day after day without any explanation.

He slept on a cot in the corner, but he hardly slept anymore. He couldn't interact with anyone. His meals were sent to him through a slot in the door.

Arkham Asylum was stealing his humanity.

He didn't know what went on in the world anymore. He no longer cared. No one seemed to care about him anyway.

Jack played with the ring on his finger. He was always hoping for Bruce. The thought of Bruce kept him going.

Pretty soon, those four weeks turned into a month and a half. He no longer filled out the stupid experiment Dr. Young was testing him through.

Instead, on each page in each notebook he was sent, he drew a joker card. With ink and his own blood.

It wasn't long bfore the notebooks stopped coming. The only thing left was the blood covered pen that no longer contained ink.

Jack was sitting on the floor in the corner, arms resting on his knees casually. The perfect escape plan had already been forming in his head.

He turned his head when his supper was sent in. He stood, grabbing it as he walked over to the table, his back to the camera. He picked up the cup, noticing a piece of paper taped to the bottom. He puled it off then set the cup down. No one would know what he was doing since he blocked the camera view.

He unfolded the piece of paper. It was a short note in Bruce's handwriting:

"When you run, take me with you."

Jack smiled to himself. He ate his food(along with the note) then went back to sit in his corner. He had slipped the pen into his pocket.

He looked at the scars he had inflicted on his arms. It had been really painful, but the pain helped remind him that he was stil here.

Jack thought about Bruce's note. In order for Bruce to write that, he had to know that Jack wasn't getting out of here. Not sane, at least. Which meant that Bruce knew Jack was planning on getting out.

Jack glanced up when the lights flickered. Nothing would cause that but a big storm.

Which meant the power could go out. No electricity meant no security. It would be complete and utter chaos until the generators kicked on five minutes later.

No one would be watching Jack for five minutes.

Plenty of time.

Cash was still posted outside the room. He had strict orders not to leave. If the power went out, the door would unlock. Cash couldn't risk leaving.

Jack clenched the pen in his pocket. Tonight, he was the Joker.

* * *

The power in Arkham went out ten minutes later. Rain poured down outside, making visibility impossible. Most of the patients were asleep, so there wasn't anything to worry about.

Power returned five minutes later when the generators kicked in. Patients and doctors calmed down. The worst was over.

Or so they thought.

Cash was found in a pool of his own blood, a pen jutting out from his neck. He was still alive, but fading. He was rushed off to the hospital immediately.

Jack Napier had vanished.

* * *

The Joker had timed things perfectly. When the lights went out, he shoved the door open. Cash reacted instantly, but not fast enough. The Joker had stabbed him with the pen then ran for it.

It was pitch black, but he remembered the route Young had taken him a month and a half ago. He killed Dr. Young on his way past her office. He had snapped her neck then left.

Guards were everywhere, but none of them could see him in the dark. The Joker thought about killing as many of them as he could for the hell he had gone through then decided against it. It hadn't been their fault. They probably didn't even knew he was still here.

The Joker would have killed them, but Jack left them alone. Dr. Young's death wouldn't even be pinned on him for a while since there were enough lunatics running around to cause chaos.

The Joker slipped out the door and into the rain. Part of him really wanted to destroy the entire place. What good did it do? He had practically been tortured the last month and a half.

Jack said no.

The entire asylum didn't have to be punished for one person's decision. Dr. Young had been punished, so he could move on.

And moving on was getting out of Gotham forever.

The Joker headed off into the rain. Spotlights flashed on, which meant some of the power was coming back. He wasn't worried. He was already out the gate.

Three and a half minutes had gone by since the power went out.

* * *

Bruce headed home to the mansion after work. It was raining, but clouds in the distance said it'd get worse later. Those clouds were hovering over Arkham.

He started thinking about Jack as he got to the mansion. It wasn't raining here, but there were a few puddles as he went inside.

He hadn't been allowed to see Jack since the tests started. Dr. Young had even been refusing his phonecalls. Bruce had the power to sue them, but he didn't have the time.

So he could only hope that Jack hadn't changed. Bruce had secretly sent a note and hoped Jack got it. Now all he could do was wait.

Bruce walked into his bedroom to change out of his wet clothes. He nearly had a heart attack when he found Jack hiding in the closet.

Jack was dripping wet, but that didn't stop him from throwing himself at Bruce, kissing him. They toppled to the floor with Jack on top of him.

Bruce couldn't speak even if he had anything to say. He kissed Jack back, ignoring the fact that the carpet beneath him was now a squishy puddle. How long had Jack been in the rain?

Bruce started pulling off Jack's soaking wet clothes. He tossed them above his head where they hit the floor with a wet smack.

Jack rose up and ripped Bruce's shirt open, buttons popping off and flying everywhere. A smirk appeared on Jack's fce before he leaned down and kissed Bruce again.

Bruce put his arms around Jack, his arms lightly rubbing against Jack's. He felt new scars on Jack's arms. He turned his head as Jack planted kisses down his neck. Bruce saw similar scars on Jack's hands.

"Jack," Bruce started, hating to end the moment, but things did need to be done.

"Want a thank you for the note?" Jack asked, his hand finding its way down the front of Bruce's pants. "That'll depend on if it digests properly." He kissed Bruce hard as he took Bruce's cock in his hand.

"Jack," Bruce eased him away. "What happened to you in there?"

Jack immediately froze. He pulled his hand out, placed both on the floor to hold himself up. There was a bulge at the front of Bruce's pants, but it seemed like the moment was over. Something dark was in Jack's eyes. It was the same look Bruce had seen many times in the Joker's eyes.

"Jack."

"I can deal with going through hell," Jack said a bit slowly. His fingers wre digging into the carpet. "But not THAT. Inhumane. Cruel. Isolated while your humanity is slowly sucked right out of you."

Bruce stared up at Jack, not knowing what to think. This was a lot diferent than all those times Jack had opened up about his past. Then, Jack had been in pain. Now...

Inhumane.

"They deserve it," Jack said as if he was speaking more to himself than Bruce. "But I couldn't do it. Dr. Young paid for what she had done. No one deserves that. No one deserves to rot away in that hellhole."

"Jack, you're okay now," Bruce said, pulling Jack down on top of him. "You're out and ou're not going back." He didn't care what Jack had done to get out. It wouldn't matter anyway.

Jack got up and sat on the bed. He was only wearing pants. He lifted his leg, pulling at the ankle monitor. "I'm leaving," he said. He was starting to sound like his old self, which was a relief to Bruce. "Tonight."

Bruce sat up, stopping Jack from trying to pull the thing off. "Where are you gonna go?" he asked as he took something out of the drawer of the nightstand. It was one of Batman's many gadgets.

"Anywhere we can go," Jack said as Bruce disabled the ankle monitor and pulled it off.

Bruce looked up at Jack. "What about Wayne Enterprises?" he asked. He would already give that up in a heartbeat if it meant staying with Jack.

"Shouldn't you wory about that and not me?"

Bruce smiled, placing his hands on Jack's knees. He kissed him. "Do we have time to pack?" he asked. He also needed to give Alfred the news. Alfred probably wouldn't be happy about it, but he'd deal with it.

"I guess," Jack said, tugging at Bruce's collar with a smirk. "As long as we leave before the sun gets up."

Bruce glanced at the clock. "We've got time," he said then kissed Jack deeply, laying him back on the bed as he climbed on top of him.

Jack moved his hands down, shoving Bruce's pants down. Bruce assisted him then pushed his underwear off as Jack moved his hand in to take Bruce's cock again, stroking him. With one hand, Bruce reached down and unfastened Jack's pants with ease.

Breaking the kiss for a short moment, Jack grinned as he rolled them over, positioning himself between Bruce's legs. Bruce pushed him away and turned, lying on his stomach. Jack shoved his pants down then was inside Bruce a moment later, putting his arm around Bruce and pressing himself close. Bruce reached around, clutching Jack as Jack stroked him in time with his strokes. Bruce twisted around enough to find Jack's lips with his.

They made sweet love until it was time for them to go.

* * *

The alarm rang out as soon as Arkham had been searched completely. Jack had escaped and Penny Young had been murdered.

The MCU had been called, but it wasn't until the next morning they got a package in the mail.

Jack's ankle monitor.

Despite what had happened, Gordon smiled. It was actually amusing to know how well Jack could outsmart Arkham. True, Jack was a fugitive, but Gordon knew he'd stay that way. He was probably on his way out of Gotham now.

And Gordon was pretty confident Bruce was going with him.

Gordon dropped the ankle monitor on his desk. The warrant for Jack's arrest wouldn't go down. He would be free as long as he didn't set foot in Gotham again.

Bruce and Jack weren't needed anyway.

Gordon got back to work.

* * *

Alfred saw them off. Wayne Manor was donated to the city as a boy's home. Alfred was going home to see his family. He had been gone too long. He had served the Wayne family long enough.

Bruce had promised they'd see each other again someday. Even if that didn't happen, Alfred would know Bruce was fine.

And happy.


	26. Epilogue

The scent of rain was in the air.

Bruce was standing at the window of their cottage on the coast. The tropical island had been a couple's resort, but it hadn't been hard for Bruce to buy a place of their own.

Jack smiled as he watched Bruce. It had been two years since they had left Gotham. Neither of them regretted leaving and oging back wasn't an option. Bruce still did some business with Wayne Enterprises over the phone, but it hadn't been too often. And lately there had been a phonecall every other week. Sometimes.

Jack stood up off the bed and walked up behind Bruce, putting his arms around him. He rested his head on Bruce's shoulder. A cool breeze blew in through the window.

Bruce leaned back against him. "Want some breakfast?" he asked.

"We really need to get some eggs and bacon," Jack said. "Fruit salad gets tiring after a while."

"Yesterday we had eggs and bacon," Bruce reminded him.

"Still..."

Bruce shook his head with a smile. "I got a phonecall earlier," he said.

"And?" Jack had pretended to be asleep when Bruce had taken that call.

"Since Lucius Fox is taking care of things, I won't be needed anymore," Bruce said. "No more calls." He turned around in Jack's arms to face him. "Which means...I've got your back."

Jack smiled. "Always?"

"Promise."

* * *

**End.**

**Fastest I've ever posted a story, but since it was already written down...Anyvay, I know it's kind of a short ending, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It's a perfect ending for me.**


End file.
